All Work and No Play
by herinfiniteeyes
Summary: Bella is a senior in high school who works hard for her future. Mr. Cullen is the assistant principal willing to do anything to help her succeed. How can this possibly work? Follow Bella as she learns and matures. AH, AU, lemons. MA content.
1. Chapter 1

**Originally written for the Sexy Twilight Character contest, this will now be a multi-chaptered story. Please enjoy and review!:) **

**Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine. **

BPOV

I hurried around the house, getting ready for school. I hadn't gotten very much sleep after work last night, and I was still exhausted. I'd been working two part-time jobs since the beginning of the school year, trying to save up enough money for college. I knew I was burning the candle at both ends, between work and all the AP courses I'd loaded upon myself this year, but I was determined to get into a good college.

Unfortunately, my chores at home had begun to slip lower on the priority list, which brought me to my current predicament: no clean underwear. Laundry just wasn't as important as my college applications.

Well, that wasn't _actually_ true; I had one insanely embarrassing bra and underwear set that Alice had bought me for my birthday last year. It was a deep midnight blue scrap of lace and a tiny speck of a bra. I'd obviously never worn them, because the tags were still attached.

Sighing in defeat after shoveling through my underwear drawer once more, I finally dug out the embarrassingly sexy underwear. I would just have to hope that the skirt on my uniform would stay put for the entire day.

I quickly finished getting ready and grabbed my book bag before running out of the house to drive to school. The thong was riding up uncomfortably, and I couldn't help but shift around constantly, trying to get rid of the inevitable wedgie.

Arriving at the school, I found Alice and Rosalie waiting for me in the parking lot. I clunked my old truck into a spot and wound my way through the cars to where they were standing.

"Bella! Did you finish that ridiculously difficult lab for bio?" Alice asked, sounding entirely too perky for my exhausted mood.

"Uh, yeah, I did. It wasn't too difficult, Alice. You could have come over to study with me, you know," I replied.

"Yeah but you're always at work these days! I don't even know how you're going to keep this up without killing yourself," she chided.

Trust Alice to think she should mother me. I rolled my eyes and we wandered toward the school, all three of us trying to keep the howling wind from blowing our skirts up.

Forks High School had changed their dress code last year to require uniforms. Nobody was pleased with the new rules, but none of the students really had a choice. The new dress code was strictly enforced, and we grudgingly went along with it.

The boys were required to wear navy blue v-neck sweaters with white collared shirts and ties, with khaki or navy blue slacks and black shoes. The girls were required to wear the same on top, and either slacks or red and navy blue plaid skirts on the bottom.

Of course, Alice had been the most vocal protestor of them all; she could no longer come to school in her designer clothes. I chuckled as I admitted that, even in the uniform, she _still_ looked like she'd stepped off the pages of Vogue.

Naturally, she'd tackled the new dress code with a vengeance, and made Rosalie and I swear that we would never wear the hideous slacks they tried to force on us. We'd agreed, only because Alice usually got what she wanted and it was just quicker to let her get her way.

We finally gained entrance to the toasty school and went our separate ways. I shuffled off to class, hoping that I would not fall asleep again. I'd been so exhausted lately that my teachers were beginning to get annoyed with my bad habit of dozing off in class.

I slid into my desk at the back of the classroom, waiting for the teacher to get there. I put my head down on the desk with my arms crossed underneath to provide an uncomfortable pillow. I closed my eyes and let my mind drift as I listened to the conversation buzzing around me.

Finally, Mr. Buzzer, the teacher, came in and began class. He was by far my least favorite, because he didn't seem to like it when I'd correct him. I couldn't help the fact that I was really good at English, could I?

I sat back in my desk and told myself to pay attention. I rolled my eyes multiple times while Mr. Buzzer tried to lead a discussion about _Jane Eyre_ with all the dead-between-the-ears kids around me. _It was no wonder teachers began to hate their lives,_ I thought snidely.

I felt my eyelids get heavier due to the warm classroom and the extreme lack of sleep I'd gotten last night. I crossed my arms over my chest and cleared my throat, sitting up higher in my seat and attempting to wake up.

Twenty minutes went by, and I was again drifting off to sleep. The voices around me were becoming quieter and the monotone of the teacher was like a white noise machine. My eyes slid shut and my head drifted sideways, coming to rest awkwardly on my shoulder. I tried to wake up, but I couldn't get my body to comply.

I was jerked awake by Mr. Buzzer's clammy hand on my shoulder, shaking me roughly. I snapped my head up to look at him, disgruntled and embarrassed at the same time. The rest of the class was staring at me, snickering and making fun of me.

My cheeks heated in a blush and I ducked my head to avoid looking around. Mr. Buzzer glowered down at me, handing me a pink slip, saying, "Please go to the office, Ms. Swan. I have had enough of your sleeping in class. Do you see a bed? Does the door say 'Holiday Inn' on it? I didn't think so!"

I felt my flush get even deeper as his tirade gained volume. He was such a jerk! I quickly grabbed my stuff, still keeping my head down. I rushed out of the room and hurried to the office.

I went up to the counter and handed the slip to Mrs. Cope. She frowned down at it in surprise, I assume because I had never been sent to the office with a detention slip before. I was usually in there for _good_ things, like volunteering or talking to the guidance counselor about colleges.

She told me to sit in the chair and wait for the Assistant Principal to come see me. I groaned and plopped into the chair, slumping down in mortification. This day definitely sucked.

I watched as Mrs. Cope pushed a button on her phone system before saying, "Mr. Cullen? I have a student to see you."

A deep, smooth voice came over the crackling speaker, saying, "Thank you, Mrs. Cope. What was she sent down for?"

She looked over at me for an answer, and I hunched my shoulders as I answered, "I fell asleep in Mr. Buzzer's class."

I could see her trying to suppress a smile, turning back to answer Mr. Cullen. I had no idea who this Mr. Cullen was; he must be the new Assistant Principal who'd started at the beginning of the school year.

I didn't have to wait long before one of the doors swung open and Mr. Cullen walked out, in all his amazingly gorgeous glory. I shot up out of my chair, almost knocking it over in my haste. I choked as I watched him coming towards me, his lanky legs carrying him swiftly across the office.

My eyes drifted over his body, noting the way his broad shoulders filled his suit coat and his long arms swung along his lean waist as he walked. I raised my gaze to his face, nearly going blind when my eyes met his. His reddish-brown hair was tousled, his brows serious over his golden eyes. His nose sat straight over a mouth that shot my mind right into the gutter. His jaw was square and perfectly accented his amazing cheekbones. This guy was _hot_, and I felt myself get _hot_ for him.

I looked away, embarrassed when he caught me staring at him. My mouth was still agape when he motioned for me to follow him back into his office. His demeanor was businesslike, and I snapped to attention immediately. I had a feeling he took his job a little too seriously.

I walked behind him, noticing his graceful stride. He was so gorgeous, I had trouble getting my sleepy mind to cooperate with my feet and I ended up stumbling over the threshold. He looked back in time to grab onto my arm and help me right myself. I gasped quietly when I felt his warmth through my sweater.

Mr. Cullen jerked his hand away from me, his eyebrows lowering even further. I sighed and took a seat in one of the visitor chairs by his massive desk.

I scanned his office, noting the wall of books and the dark wood accents everywhere. He had a globe on his desk, and I smirked as I thought about how useless it must be.

He unbuttoned his jacket and I saw his muscles on his chest outlined briefly when his shirt stretched across his chest. He sat down behind his desk, resting his elbows on the blotter and touching his fingertips together. Finally, he spoke. "Isabella Swan, aren't you the president of the Honor Society?"

I grimaced. "Yes."

"So, explain what happened in Mr. Buzzer's class," he replied, looking stern.

"I…fell asleep," I admitted, looking at my shoes.

"Ms. Swan, you are a senior. You should know by now that falling asleep in class is not the best idea. Tell me why you did not get enough sleep at home."

I blushed, stammering, "I work two jobs to save up for college, and when I'm not at work, I have to do all my homework and take care of my dad. He doesn't know how to cook or clean. It's up to me, and I just don't have enough time to sleep with everything going on."

"I see. Well, perhaps I will be forced to take away your work permit, considering the fact that you are losing so much sleep," he threatened.

"I don't have a work permit; I'm eighteen, so I can work as many jobs and as many hours as I want," I replied, a bit defiantly.

His eyebrows snapped down once more and his mouth tightened. He obviously didn't like my tone. "Ms. Swan, sarcasm does not become you," he snapped.

I blushed again, my eyes breaking away from his before saying, "I'm sorry. It's just that I really do need to work. My hands are tied."

"Very well, but you should know that I will be keeping an eye on you. I want you to get more sleep so you can focus when you're in school. Having money saved for college isn't as important as getting good grades and recommendations from your teachers," he warned.

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again," I stuttered.

Mr. Cullen looked somewhat appeased by my promise, and I couldn't help but notice how devastatingly handsome he was up close. His skin was smooth and flawless; his cheeks and chin already showing signs of stubble. My mouth watered as I thought about how it would feel to run my fingertips across that sinful mouth.

He cleared his throat and I closed my eyes, mortified at being caught staring yet again. I mentally kicked myself and pulled it together enough to look back at him. "May I go now?" I asked hopefully.

"You are free to go for now, but you will need to report back her at the end of the day for your detention," he replied.

"But I thought that detention was done with the teacher…?" I asked, confused.

"Mr. Buzzer teaches classes at the community college after his high school classes get out for the day, so you will serve your detention here in my office," he clarified.

I groaned, wondering what I had done in a past life to deserve such torture. This was the first time I'd ever been so attracted to a man before, and it wasn't a pleasant experience, all things considered. I was too embarrassed to say any more, so I swiftly stood up and reached my hand out for the pass back to class he handed me.

His fingertips brushed mine as they met over the little piece of paper. I jerked my hand back at the same time that he let it go, and we both watched as it drifted to the floor on my side of the desk. I turned and bent down to pick it up, forgetting that my skirt would ride up.

I heard his sharp intake of breath, and I realized I was more or less flashing him. That's when I remembered the underwear I had on. _Oh no!_ My brain shouted at me. He probably had a direct view of the lacy blue thong currently riding up my ass. _Fantastic_.

I bit my lip and straightened, staring at the wall in front of me. I was afraid to turn around and see his face. This was by far the most embarrassing moment of my entire life, and it just _had_ to be in front of the most amazingly hot man I'd ever met.

Finally, I turned and grabbed my bag without ever meeting his eyes. I hurried out of his office and ran to my next class.

My last class of the day ended and I gathered my things before making my way to the front office for my detention. My feet were dragging along reluctantly, my face fixed in a permanently scarlet state.

Mr. Cullen's office door was open and Mrs. Cope had already gone home for the day, so I nervously made my way over to see if he was sitting at his desk.

I watched as he worked, completely unaware of my presence. His hair looked mussed, as if he'd been running his hand through it all day long. I bit my lip, my fingers itching to bury themselves in that glorious mess.

I finally cleared my throat and his head snapped up, his eyes darkening noticeably when he saw me. "Uh, I'm here for my detention," I said shakily.

He gave me a curt nod and gestured to a desk in the corner of his office. I went over to it and set my stuff down, taking a seat on the hard chair. I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do during detention, never having had one before, so I turned back to Mr. Cullen and tried to get his attention.

"Did you have a question, Ms. Swan?" he asked without looking up.

"Yeah… I was just wondering what I'm supposed to do," I replied.

"Do you have homework?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Well, then I'd suggest you work on that, then," he said, sounding somewhat annoyed.

I huffed in irritation, feeling stupid now. How was I supposed to know that I could do homework in detention? For all I knew, he would make me go outside and re-pave the parking lot or something.

I quit grumbling and settled in with my AP Biology homework, trying to focus on it and not the sexy man sitting mere feet away from me. I ended up re-reading the same page a thousand times before I finally sighed in frustration.

"Do you mind if I listen to my iPod? I have a hard time doing my homework without music." I said meekly.

"I suppose," he replied, again without looking up at me.

The rest of my detention passed without another word. I listened to my iPod and finished my homework while he continued to ignore me.

Over the next few months, I struggled to keep up with my studies and my demanding work schedule. I made sure to drink plenty of caffeine before Mr. Buzzer's class, and I was successful in not falling asleep during his lectures.

The attraction to Mr. Cullen never went away, however. I would see him around the school, looking as uptight and serious as ever. His demeanor made me want to loosen him up, just to see him laugh. I was willing to bet he had an amazing smile.

I spent a lot of time in my classes daydreaming about what it would be like to seduce him, but I barely ever saw him. Besides the fact that it was illegal, I tried to remind myself that someone like him would never want anything to do with a stupid, plain eighteen-year-old girl.

I couldn't help the dreams I had at night, though. I would seduce him in a million different ways, always ending with us having wildly erotic sex. Then I would wake up and take care of myself, always wishing it were his hands on me.

I never told Alice or Rosalie about my insane obsession with Mr. Cullen, but they seemed to know something was wrong with me. I had lost interest in the guys who hung around us at the mall and school sporting events. I'd been slacking on my college applications and I spent a lot of time spacing out.

I didn't want them to know that I was lusting after someone so unattainable; they might pity me for my foolishness.

It was Thursday afternoon and I was sitting by myself at the lunch table, waiting for the girls to get out of class. I had my headphones on, listening to We Are Scientists. I wasn't super familiar with their music, but I liked this song.

I was spacing out yet again, thinking about Mr. Cullen's amazing golden eyes when I saw the man himself enter the cafeteria. He was wearing a black suit with a dark blue dress shirt. His tie was striped with red, black, and blue. I watched in admiration and lust as he crossed the floor, walking toward the teacher's table.

The chorus of the song blared in my ears and I sighed, finding it so very appropriate for the moment.

"_My body is your body  
I won't tell anybody  
If you wanna use my body  
Go for it, yeah  
My body is your body  
I'm not just anybody  
If you wanna use my body  
Go for it, yeah  
Go for it, yeah"_

I looked up again to see Mr. Cullen staring at me from across the cafeteria. I shifted in my seat uncomfortably, wondering why. He frowned when he noticed me looking back at me, quickly averting his gaze. One of the teachers said something to him then, and I was able to go back to my lustful thoughts.

I imagined myself striding seductively into his office, wearing fuck-me pumps and a daring set of lacy underwear. I would sit on his desk and pull him to me, using that striped tie to my advantage. He would be stuttering and powerless against me, eventually giving in even though we both knew how much trouble we could get into.

My fantasy came to a screeching halt when Alice and Rosalie came blasting into the lunchroom, talking excitedly. I smiled and removed my headphones, knowing they probably had some drama they wanted to share with me.

They were regaling me with a hilarious story about gym class when I felt _his_ presence behind me. I quickly looked up, biting my lip.

"Hello, Ms. Swan. Do you have a moment?" his dark chocolate voice asked me.

"Uh, yeah…" I answered, uncertainly.

He gestured for me to follow him, so I did. He led me to the deserted hallway before turning around to face me once more. "It has come to my attention that your studies have been suffering once more, due to your work schedule. I am not aware if you know this, but I was a professor back in Chicago before I took this position. I can tell you unequivocally that if you do not pay more attention in your classes, it will count against you when it comes time to go to college."

I blushed, ducking my head so I wouldn't have to meet his eyes. How embarrassing to be lectured by the one man I wanted above anyone else. I felt the frustration over my situation rise in my chest, choking me.

"Mr. Cullen, I am well aware of the situation. However, I have managed to maintain my 4.0 and my homework is always in on time. I occasionally space out during class, but that's just because I already know all of this stuff and it's incredibly boring to have to sit through learning it over again!"

His frown increased and his eyes narrowed as he thought about what I'd just said. "I see. So what you're saying is you feel that you are not being challenged enough by your advanced placement classes?"

I swallowed my tongue, wondering if he was insulted for some reason. Finally, I said, "Yes. I want a challenge, but all I feel like I'm receiving is busy work."

"Very well, then. I will speak to your teachers and we will see what we can work out."

I nodded in shock, wondering what he meant by that. I watched as he turned and walked away, his long legs eating up the floor toward his office.

I took a moment to calm myself before walking back to my table. Alice and Rose were waiting for me with wide eyes and a million questions. I found myself telling them everything in a hushed tone so nobody could overhear.

Rose supported my decision to stay away from Mr. Cullen, but Alice demanded that I do everything in my power to seduce him.

After school was out, she dragged Rose and I to the nearest mall and began buying up an entire wardrobe of sexy underwear for me. Our dress code obviously didn't allow any alterations, but we were allowed to wear high heels if we chose to. With that in mind, Alice also shoved ten new pairs of sexy high heels in my direction.

Once we were home, Alice took all my skirts back to her house and hemmed them so they were practically indecent. I knew I would probably get in trouble for it, but I didn't really care. I was becoming wrapped up in the idea of living out my fantasy of seducing Mr. Cullen.

The next day, I arrived in my English class, only to be handed a note saying I needed to see Mr. Cullen in the front office. I felt my chest tighten as I walked toward his office, wondering if I was getting in trouble for the short skirt or more complaints from the teachers.

Mrs. Cope quickly escorted me to his office door, and I knocked hesitantly. His voice called out for me to enter, and I opened the door quickly.

He sat behind his desk, looking as delicious and off-limits as ever. His permanent scowl was already in place, and it deepened even further when he noted the length of my skirt.

"Ms. Swan, your skirt is too short. That is against dress code," he said sternly.

I gulped, my heart beating frantically in my chest. I decided to lie, saying, "I'm sorry, Mr. Cullen, but my father did the laundry because I haven't been able to and all of my skirts shrank in the dryer. He didn't know that they need to air dry because they're wool…"

He interrupted me, obviously not interested in my excuse. "Never mind that, I summoned you here to let you know that I have spoken with all of your teachers and they have agreed to release you from their classes so you may attend classes at the local community college. There are some school districts that allow this in Washington, but the program has not gotten enough interest in our district so it has not been offered as an option."

My jaw dropped, and I stared at him in disbelief. "What do you mean? Don't I have to graduate first?"

"No, the program is called "running start" and it's for high school students who want to be challenged while receiving dual credits through their high school as well as college. The credits you receive will count toward your two-year degree, if you are interested," he replied.

_Wow_, was all I could think. This was an amazing opportunity, and I was so grateful to him for suggesting it. "That would be so cool!" I said happily. I cringed inwardly when I realized how young I sounded.

I thought I saw a flicker of amusement in his eyes, but I couldn't be sure because it passed quickly. He gestured for me to sit down in one of the chairs so I could sign some papers and pick the classes I'd like to take.

I had so much fun paging through the course catalogue that I lost track of the time. Mr. Cullen helped me plan my new schedule, and I was surprised to notice that he was warming up slightly.

Now that I was a running start student, I felt so much more interested in my studies. Unfortunately, the increased challenge of my college-level classes came with increasingly difficult homework.

My science class was by far the most difficult. I would need to get a tutor to help me keep afloat. I groaned at the extra expense, but I knew it would be worth it if I could ace the class.

I'd been going to the community college for five months now. I only had a couple months left to go before I would graduate from high school. Mr. Cullen would call me into his office at least once a month to check on my progress.

I was currently sitting in his office, waiting for him to return from a meeting. I kept shifting in my seat, uncomfortable in the warm office. I was already flushed from the sight of his desk, the very desk that I dreamed about on almost a nightly basis.

If I closed my eyes, I could see myself laid across it, my back arched and my blouse torn open, my skirt tossed around my hips as Mr. Cullen pounded into me. I could hear my cries and his moans as he fucked me into oblivion.

I straightened up in embarrassment when I heard him clear his throat. I bit my lip and looked up at him, my eyes wide and my cheeks a deep red.

I tried unsuccessfully to forget my inconvenient daydream while Mr. Cullen and I talked about my classes. I admitted that I needed a tutor for my science class, even though I couldn't really afford one. To my surprise, he offered to tutor me himself.

"I used to be a professor of Biology. I think I could help you with your science class, if you wish," he said, his frown easing and a hint of a smile playing around his mouth.

My eyes bugged out of my head as I realized what he was offering. "Wait, you mean for free? You'd do that?" I asked, incredulously.

This time, I saw his smile. I was right; it was incredibly. I couldn't help but drool over the magnificent sight before me. I was sure my brain would explode and my panties would spontaneously combust any second now.

"Isabella," he began. I gasped, hearing my name from his mouth was so _sexy_. "You are by far the most promising student here at Forks High School, and I want to help you succeed. It is my job to help you and guide you however I can, and I am personally invested in your future once you leave this school."

I nodded, unable to form any words worth saying. Mr. Cullen gave me a small smile, and we agreed to meet in his office again the next day so we could go over the material for my biology class.

Over the course of the next two months, Mr. Cullen tutored me at least three days a week. I was now in the top of my class, and I had him to thank for it.

My attempts at seducing Mr. Cullen during our study sessions were always thwarted by Mr. Cullen himself. His demeanor would warm up, and I would try to flirt or let my skirt ride up on my legs a little too high, and the next thing I knew he would frown and that would be that. I would sigh miserably, wondering if I completely wasting my time.

Eventually, I began to feel discouraged and my heart wasn't in it anymore. I continued to attend my tutoring sessions with him, but my attitude became just as serious and detached as his was. I tried not to let despair creep in, but I continued to dream about him nightly. Obviously, I was nothing more than a stupid teenage girl who was too dumb to realize when to give up.

Rose and Alice noticed my withdrawal, and I could see their concern. Every weekend I wasn't working, they would force me to dress up and go out with them to attract guys. I was never very interested in anybody but Mr. Cullen, but I couldn't have him and I knew I needed to move on.

One night, about a week before graduation, I met Mike. He wasn't my type, but he was nice and the party we were at was completely boring. I let him get my drinks and flirt with me, but my interest level never rose beyond that which I'd give to a fly crawling on the wall.

I let myself drink too much in my depressed state. Alice and Rose were busy elsewhere with their new boyfriends, and I was feeling a bit jealous. They didn't need to invest tons of money in sexy underwear nobody ever saw, or spend hours upon hours staring at someone they couldn't have. As much as they argued against me, I knew it was because they were beautiful and I was just average looking. If either one of _them_ had wanted Mr. Cullen, he'd probably be wrapped in a bow just waiting for them.

I finished my fifth beer of the night, and Mike was busy slobbering all over my neck. I felt the bile rise in my throat, but I didn't stop him. I just wasn't really interested enough to care at that point.

After about an hour of Mike's progressing advances, I finally pushed him away and went to find my friends. I wanted to go home and cry into my pillow. I wanted to throw up all the beer sloshing around in my stomach and let myself fall into a deep sleep, forgoing the usual sex dreams I had.

I found them after about thirty minutes. Rose was straddling her boyfriend Emmett's lap while they made out. Alice was sitting on the counter with her arms wrapped around Jasper's waist, her head lying on his chest. I felt another useless pang of envy, wishing I had someone to cozy up to myself.

After the party, I went home and laid in my bed, trying to ignore the loneliness seeping into my bones. I tossed and turned all night, my head filled with depressing thoughts. There was only one week of school left, and after that, I would probably never see Mr. Cullen again.

The following Monday, I was walking down the hall toward Mr. Cullen's office when I was assaulted by a familiar face. I frowned, trying to figure out a way to get rid of him. "Mike? I didn't know you went here," I said, disgruntled.

His big eyes drooped and his lower lip pouted out and he said, "We've been in high school together for the past three years, Bella."

I felt bad for not knowing this, but I couldn't help the disinterest I felt. He ignored my obvious "hands off" body language, wrapping his skinny arm around my shoulders and squeezing me against him too tightly. I grimaced, choking on the overpowering stench of his cologne.

"Bella, I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go see a movie sometime?" he asked hopefully.

I tried unsuccessfully to push him away, trying to come up with a nice way to say no when I heard a voice of steel covered in velvet issue from behind me. "Mr. Newton, you know the rules on public displays of affection. This is a learning environment, not a petting zoo."

I spun around awkwardly, facing Mr. Cullen in shock. I instantly felt my cheeks warm as I tried to disentangle myself from Mike. I really didn't want him to think we were a couple, but this kid was just so clueless.

Mike finally retracted his arm, and I was able to get away for a breath of fresh air. I already had a headache from his cologne.

Mr. Cullen turned back to me and nodded, as if satisfied. He spoke curtly, telling me to follow him. I hugged my books to my chest and shuffled after him, afraid of his grim mood.

We settled into the chairs in his office, and I pulled out my homework and a bottle of water. I felt parched after dealing with Mike. Unfortunately, my hands were shaking due to the nerves zinging in my blood from being so close to my tutor, and I ended up spilling some water, which resulted in me jumping and spilling yet more all over myself. I groaned in embarrassment as I realized my white uniform blouse was now practically transparent, and my dark bra showed through quite easily.

Mr. Cullen's scowl darkened as he took some napkins from his desk and handed them to me. I quickly tried to sop up most of the water, but it was hopeless. My shirt would just have to dry on its own. I sighed in frustration and refused to meet his eyes, hoping he wouldn't think I did that on purpose.

The plan for these last few tutoring sessions would be studying for the finals, so we got to work immediately. I eventually loosened up, and my shirt was dry enough at that point that I could put my sweater on over it to hide the damp spot.

Mr. Cullen sighed, and my eyes snapped up to meet his in confusion. His face was devoid of all expression, which I found curious. We continued to work with the index cards and the study notes, and the rest of the session passed without further incident.

It was now the last day of school, and I could feel my heart thudding in my chest as I cleaned out my locker for the last time. Alice and Rosalie were determined to go to another party tonight, and I knew I'd be suckered into going along. I hated parties, but I couldn't ever get around Alice and her schemes.

My mood was sour because this would be the last day I'd ever see Mr. Cullen. I'd never be able to tell him how I felt or even worse, feel his body against mine. I wanted him so badly; it felt as if every particle of my being cried out for his touch whenever he was near me.

I was bending down to get some books from the bottom of my locker when I felt a cool draft hitting my upper thighs, exposed to the world thanks to Alice and her crafty sewing machine. I'd been wearing these skirts too short all year, and I was amazed that I'd never gotten in any trouble with the office.

I looked up, wondering if I'd imagined it. The hall was empty, but I when I turned back to my locker I jumped and screamed. Mr. Cullen was standing to the other side of me, looking as stern as ever in his staid navy blue suit. His blood red tie stood out against his snow-white shirt. He looked good enough to eat.

My legs quivered as I tried to suppress my longing for him. I could already feel the moisture gathering in my underwear, much to my mortification. I tried to fix my expression into one of polite interest as I greeted him. "Hi, Mr. Cullen."

He inclined his head towards me and said, "Isabella, please follow me to my office. There are some things I would like to speak to you about before you are done here."

I gulped in fear, wondering what he wanted to talk about with me. I could never tell if he was happy or sad, angry or excited. Mr. Cullen seemed to have an inability to express his emotions, and it kept me in a constant state of confusion.

I followed him blindly, my mind lost in thought. When we got to his office, I walked over to his desk and I turned to see him closing his door. I thought I heard the lock click into place, but I couldn't be sure. I was still worrying about what might be coming.

I felt the nerves in my stomach start churning as I watched him walk towards me. I could feel my knees shaking together, and I tried to keep as still as possible so he wouldn't see my obvious fear.

"Now, Isabella, I want to talk to you about your behavior this year. Don't think I haven't noticed how you have been acting around me; I am far from the clueless boys you apparently hang around," he said darkly.

I gaped at him, my eyes wide. "Wh..what do you mean, Mr. Cullen?" I asked shakily.

"You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about, Miss Swan. The very first time you came to my office, you flashed your thong at me. At almost every tutoring session, you consistently attempted to undermine my authority and control with your looks and touches. The very last session was a blatant attempt at seduction, and I am fed up with this little game of yours."

I wanted to die; it would be the only escape I felt from this soul-drenching humiliation. I opened and closed my mouth repeatedly, my mind completely blank. I could not think of one thing to say in my defense, because I knew that he was right for the most part. My actions were ridiculous and transparent, and I felt an intense sense of shame.

Finally, all I could come up with was, "I...I…I'm sorry, Mr. Cullen."

His frown deepened and I wondered what he was thinking in that moment. His arms were crossed tightly across his chest, his legs braced wide. He seemed to be staring at me intently, and I shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.

"Do you want me to touch you, Isabella?" he asked gruffly.

My head shot up in shock, and I gasped in surprise. "_Yes!_" I said instantly. My cheeks flamed and I ducked my head down, afraid to meet his eyes.

"Very well, then. If that is what you want, then we will do this my way. Turn around and face the desk. Do not ask questions. Good, now place your hands on top of the desk and bend forward," his voice demanded.

I found myself bent over his desk, my skirt riding up. I watched from the corner of my eye as he walked over to one corner of his office and pulled something looking like a wooden paddle off the wall. I wondered what he was planning to do, but I was not about to disobey him by asking.

He walked behind me and I could not see him anymore, so I turned and faced the wall behind his desk. I could feel him standing close behind me; his breathing was the only sound in the room.

The cool air of his office swept over my bare buttocks when he pushed my skirt up around my waist. I braced myself, not sure of what would happen next.

"Tsk, tsk, Ms. Swan. I see you are still trying to tempt me with your sexy underwear. However, thongs do not offer much protection against the punishment I have planned for you. You have been behaving inappropriately all year, and I have decided you are in desperate need of some discipline."

I stopped breathing altogether, finally realizing what he was about to do. The wooden paddle smacked against my bare cheeks, causing a slight sting. He hadn't done it too hard, but the sensation was still intense. I bit my lip as he spanked me again, trying to hold back my moan of pleasure mixed with pain.

"Are you _enjoying_ this, Ms. Swan?" he asked, sounding incredulous.

"Ummm… no?"

"Wrong answer, Isabella." He spanked me again. "Try again."

"_Yes!_" I answered with more enthusiasm.

"Good. Now, I want you to tell me if I hurt you," he said sternly. I nodded to let him know I understood.

His swats became increasingly harder, and I felt the moisture gathering between my legs begin to run down the inside of my thighs. I was moaning, my fingers digging into the blotter on his desk. The sound of the paddle smacking against my bare flesh was entirely erotic, and I couldn't help but notice Mr. Cullen's breathing was becoming deeper and faster.

Finally, he put the paddle down on the desk beside my left arm. I felt his hand rubbing over my ass, soothing the stinging. He began to massage the muscles, helping me relax.

"Are you ready to continue with your punishment, Ms. Swan?" he asked from behind me.

"…yes," I answered meekly.

"Excellent. Now, I am going to sit behind my desk and I want you to stand in front of me. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Mr. Cullen," I said.

With that, he crossed behind his desk and took a seat in the big leather roller chair. I followed him, coming to stand directly between him and the desk. I bit my lip, unsure of what to do now.

His hands came up and gripped my hips, pushing me back so I was sitting on the very edge of his desk. His steely gaze roved over my body hungrily, and I could see the erection pressing against the zipper of his trousers.

"Isabella, unbutton your blouse and take it off, please."

I did as he asked, blushing when his eyes zeroed in on the deep red lace of my bra. It only had half-cups, so my breasts were pushed up and out over the top. I realized he would be able to see everything if I kept breathing as deeply as I was right now. I tried to calm myself down, but I knew it was futile.

His hands stroked firmly up from my hips, massaging along my waist and coming to rest on my breasts. He gripped them in his large hands, his long fingers kneading the flesh spilling out of my bra. I watched as his pupils dilated and his neck flushed red. I was fascinated with his reaction to me, never believing it possible.

I held my breath as he continued his ministrations. I didn't know how far this would go, but I was definitely sure I would jump off a bridge if he stopped. Luckily, his hands kept roaming my body.

The next two minutes passed in complete silence as he explored my body, his hands never leaving my skin. I began to get restless; the need to touch him was too great. I pursed my lips in frustration and reminded myself that he wanted me to obey him.

"Is there something you would like to say, Isabella?" his voice floated up to me, asking.

"I was just wondering when I'll get to touch you," I asked, suddenly feeling shy.

His low chuckle shot through me like a bolt of lightening. "All in due time, Isabella. All in due time," he answered. I bit back my groan of frustration yet again.

Finally, he seemed to be satisfied with his thorough expedition over my torso. He nudged me back onto the desk, telling me to lay back. I complied, feeling nervous again.

His hands skimmed up my thighs, causing a thousand tiny fires to ignite over my skin. He reached the band of my thong and pulled it down slowly, causing me to go completely mad. I now only wore my skirt and high heels.

Mr. Cullen stood up, leaning over me on his desk. His hands planted themselves on the desk beside my head, and he looked at me for a breath of a second before lowering is mouth to mine.

I held my breath once more, afraid I would wake up from this amazing dream. His lips were just as delicious as they appeared; they moved over mine with purpose and determination. I could taste and smell him, and my lips slid open slowly to take his tongue inside my mouth. Our tongues rubbed against each other deliberately, his dominating my mouth and causing yet more moisture to seep from my core.

His hands were now rubbing roughly down my stomach, and he pulled away to look down at me. His golden eyes were practically tawny at this point, and I couldn't help the breathy moan that escaped my mouth as I stared up at him.

As his hands slid lower, so did his body. He sat in the chair, pushing it up to the desk until he was situation between my legs. He grabbed my feet, placing my knees over his shoulders. I let my head drop to the desk, closing my eyes in anticipation. No one had ever done this to me before, but I had a feeling it would be my favorite thing in the entire world if it were Mr. Cullen's mouth on me.

A high-pitched squeal of need escaped my lips as I felt his wicked tongue flicking up and down the swollen lips of my sex. I tried to stay still, but I was completely lost to my body at this point. Mr. Cullen pushed down on my hipbones to keep me in place while he attacked me with his mouth. I could feel his tongue pressing against my clit, circling it in the perfect rhythm.

I couldn't stop the pants and moans rolling from my throat. His mouth was so amazing that it should be declared a lethal weapon. I felt the need in me build to a crescendo, and soon I felt the white-hot heat of my orgasm rip through me like a freight train.

After my orgasm passed, Mr. Cullen stood up and began unbuttoning his shirt. I watched in extreme joy as his gorgeous chest was revealed to my ravenous eyes. He was perfect, not a flaw in sight. His hands dropped to his trousers and I bit my lip in anticipation, wondering if he would be as big as I dreamt.

_Of course, he'd be huge_, I thought to myself as I saw his enormous erection escape from his pants. He pushed them to the floor and stood proudly, looking over me with an expression on his face that I could not identify.

He gripped my thighs and pulled me closer to the edge of the desk, before bringing my legs around his waist. "Are you ready for me, Isabella?" he asked roughly.

"Yes," I answered, loud and clear.

Without further ado, he positioned himself at my entrance and thrust forward heavily. I groaned as he sheathed himself in me completely, stretching me beyond my wildest imagination. I could see the muscles in his neck and jaw tense as he held himself still for a moment.

When I had adjusted to his entry, I lifted my hips to grind against his. I heard a guttural sound escape his chest and I smiled in gratification; I wanted to hear more sounds exactly like that.

Mr. Cullen pulled out of me and slammed back in, his biceps tightening as he held my hips for support. I felt helpless against the onslaught of sensations as his body continued to grind against mine.

He bent low over me, his breath hot against my ear. "You are so fucking tight and wet for me, Isabella. I can feel how your pussy weeps for my cock," he growled.

I groaned, completely immersed in his entrancing voice.

"I have wanted to fuck you exactly like this since the first day I saw you in that sexy fucking thong. Your ass is so firm; I could spend all day massaging it. I want to stick my cock in it one day and make you moan my name."

I felt like I was on fire, my entire body caught in an inferno. I never wanted him to stop talking.

"Every day I would see you, I would go home and fantasize about filling you up with my cock until you screamed. I imagined you going to all your classes, your panties wet with my come and your pussy aching to be filled again," he whispered huskily.

I could feel the fluid from my entrance flowing freely now, I was so incredibly turned on by his words. If only he'd known how much I wanted exactly what he was describing! I moaned loudly, releasing some of my pent up emotion.

"You would come in here during our tutoring sessions and all I could think about was throwing you down on my desk and taking you, right here. Let the whole school hear you screaming my name as I fuck you; I want them to know you're _mine_."

Keening cries were issuing from the back of my throat now, my body slapping against his loudly.

"When I saw you with that idiot kid, Mike, I knew I could not allow anybody else to touch you. Your body was meant to be touched and worshipped by me and me alone," he growled.

I felt his thrusts increase in urgency, and my world imploded once more. My walls clenched around him, and he panted, "That's it, Isabella. Milk my cock like a good little girl. Your pussy is so fucking amazing!"

I came so hard, my back arched completely off the desk. His hands held my hips and he continued to fuck me, getting deeper and deeper with each thrust. Finally, he threw his head back and tensed and his mouth opened in a silent yell as he met his release.

I watched him come down from his orgasm in amazement, my hands reaching up to caress his beautiful chest. I sat up slightly to run my hands through his messy auburn locks. I was sure my own hair was a haystack at this point, but I didn't care.

Mr. Cullen collapsed into his chair, pulling me to straddle his lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck tentatively, looking him square in the eye.

He looked back at me and sighed. "You can call me Edward now, you know," he said finally.

I looked at him in question, and he laughed for the first time. "You screamed 'Mr. Cullen' while you were coming," he explained.

I blushed, slightly embarrassed that I had never known his first name. "So, ah, Edward, what happens now?" I asked, wondering.

"That's up to you, Bella. I am willing to follow you anywhere," he said honestly.

I gaped, feeling a bit like Alice in Wonderland. "Well, I've been accepted to Brown. I think that's where I'm going to go to school," I said quietly.

"Then I guess I'll be accepting the position they offered me there," he replied.

My confusion became obvious, and he sighed, looking slightly chagrined. "I wasn't prepared to let you go, Bella. I applied to professorial positions at just about every college you did. If this had not happened now, I would have pursued you after graduation."

I was completely amazed by this bit of news. My eyes were as big as saucers and my mouth was hanging open, which I'm sure made me look like a complete imbecile.

"Bella, please say something," he pleaded. He began to look worried at my silence.

"Why me, Edward? What's so special about me?" I asked, terrified of his answer.

"Isabella Swan, you are the most intriguing and beautiful person I have ever met. Your intelligence is unmatched among your peers, let alone mine. I have been completely enamored of you since the first time we spoke. I knew then that you were meant for me."

I couldn't stop the tears from falling down my cheeks; every prayer I'd had since I met Edward was being answered in this moment.

"Let me put it this way: if you were wine, then I would be the wine glass," he said cryptically.

My brow furrowed, and I asked, "What do you mean?"

He smiled down at me before brushing a strand of hair behind my ear and running his lips across my eyebrow. "It means, dear Bella, that I was meant to hold you."

**A/N: The end! Ta-da! Holy Cannoli, Batman. This is the longest "chapter" I have ever written in my entire life! Insane! **

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this little lemony adventure. I had so much fun plotting it and writing it. I may even turn it into a full-length story if people are interested. (I don't mean that in a "I want a thousand reviews before I will throw you a bone and write more" kind of way, just that I wouldn't want to kill my keyboard with secks scenes if nobody would be interested in reading more!) Thanks for reading!- HIE**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Continued, by popular demand! **

**You can thank silentnc for this. :) She convinced me to continue this, and she helped me talk through the plot. Thank you! **

**Be warned: things get dirty, so don't be reading this to your virgin-eared offspring as a bedtime story, k? **

_Rundown:_

_In the original one-shot, Bella is an ambitious senior in high school attempting to work full-time to save up for college. After falling asleep in class one too many times, she gets sent to Mr. Cullen's office for some punishment. (Rawr!) After she sets her sights on him, she pursues him through the rest of the school year, culminating in a very taboo (and sexy!) romp on Mr. Wooden Paddle Cullen's desk. _

"_So, ah, Edward, what happens now?" I asked, wondering._

"_That's up to you, Bella. I am willing to follow you anywhere," he said honestly._

BPOV

Graduation day. I'd been looking forward to this day for the entirety of my high school career. After working my ass off all the time to save up enough money for Brown, I was finally ready to take the next step into the great unknown.

With Mr. Cullen.

_Edward. _

Scary.

Why couldn't I be comfortable with this? I mean, yeah, he was like a teacher, but he _wasn't _my teacher, so what was there to freak out about? I was an adult, and I needed to start acting like one. I'd been avoiding Mr. Cullen since the "incident" in his office on the last day of school, but I supposed it wasn't too difficult to do, considering the fact that I didn't have classes at the school anymore.

Nevertheless, I knew the time would come, and it would probably be today, when I would have to face him and tell him whether or not I wanted him to come with me to Brown. I wasn't sure how he would react to my silence over the past week, but I wasn't exactly sure how I was supposed to have reacted after what happened in his office.

It's not like he'd given me his phone number, or written mine down. So I guess maybe he wouldn't even realize I was avoiding him.

I stood in front of the mirror hanging over my dresser and stared at myself. My burgundy cap and gown were lying on the bed waiting to be worn, but right now I was wearing the required school uniform for the last time. I blushed to remember the last, extremely deliciously illicit time I had worn this outfit; plaid would probably always make me wet now.

That train of thought brought me back to the problem at hand: how would Edward react to being a faculty member while I was a student at Brown? How would we work this out? Would we have to sneak around and pretend we didn't know each other, or could we live out in the open and be together for the world to see?

Would our age difference begin to bother him once he saw me as a college freshman? Would he come to his senses and write me off to go find someone sexier and older?

I was angry with myself for standing here, horny and indecisive and completely unable to pull my mind away from him for even one moment. I'd lied in my bed every night for the past week, reliving the fucking amazing way he'd handled me that day on his desk.

I would gladly kill someone to feel him filling me up like that again. Too bad it would probably never happen again, though, because he'd probably already realized what a little girl I was.

A man like him should be with a woman who could actually follow through with her seductions, unlike me. Sure, I had a drawer full of sexy underwear and an insatiable lust for his sextacular body, but that didn't exactly make me anything special enough to keep him coming back for more.

This was probably exactly why he hadn't tried to contact me over the week. He'd already had me, and now he was over it. Over me.

And therein lay my fear: Edward would leave me. If he hadn't already moved on, then he would; it was inevitable.

I just wished I could get over it and move on, but I couldn't; I still wanted him _so_ badly. My nights were full of sweat and twisted sheets and an undeniable yearning that could very well go unanswered for the rest of my life, because what were the odds of finding another man who could make my body sing like his had?

I was screwed, and not in a good way.

With one last look in the mirror, I turned and spotted the picture of my parents on my bedside table. They'd passed away two years before, right after my sixteenth birthday. I missed them every single day, and I wondered what they would think of the woman I was becoming.

Would they be proud of me?

Would they like the fact that I was in love with Edward?

I knew, without a doubt, that they wouldn't approve of this situation. My father would be furious and my mother would probably try to get Mr. Cullen fired from his job. I would have to fight with them for a chance to be with Edward, and that broke my heart a little bit to consider.

As it was, my aunt Esme had taken over raising me. She was a good guardian, but she was more of a friend than a parental figure. She was a flight attendant, which meant she was gone a lot for work. I preferred it that way, because after losing my parents, I wanted solitude. I desired the space and the quiet of being alone with my thoughts and my memories of them. When Esme was here, we had lots of fun having impromptu girl nights and doing fun things together, but she just couldn't replace that empty void in the house left by my parents.

Edward probably read my file and found out all about their accident. He probably already knew everything: how they'd died in my sophomore year, how I'd then thrown myself into my studies to avoid the reality of their death, and how I'd ultimately worked my fingers to the bone to save up for college because my parents hadn't left any money behind.

All I had left from them was this house, and I would do anything in my power to keep it. I couldn't sell the house where I'd grown up, the house they'd bought as newlyweds and remodeled from the ground up with their own sweat and elbow grease.

I had to keep this house, if for no other reason than because I didn't have any other place to go to remember them. I only had _this _place, and that had to be good enough for me.

I heard a quiet knock on my door and turned to see Esme standing there in an impeccably tailored suit from France, where her route stopped off twice a week. Red was definitely her color, and I envied how effortlessly beautiful she was. "Are you ready?" she asked with a bright smile.

I turned my gaze back to the picture of my parents and set it down gently on my nightstand. "Yeah, let me just grab my purse and we can go," I replied.

Esme sighed and stepped closer to me, laying a hand on my arm. "You know, Bella, that I can't even imagine what you are going through today...but I want you to know that Renee was always so very proud of you. She loved you _so_ much, and I know that she's watching today. I didn't know Charlie very well, but I'm sure he's right there with her, so excited to see your accomplishments."

I felt the tears threaten and I had to push them back. I couldn't begin this day with crying, or I'd never be able to stop. I could fill up an ocean full of my bitter sadness at being robbed of my parents so early in life.

So instead, I sniffed the tears away and smiled at Esme. "Thank you, Aunt Esme."

She rubbed my arm quickly and wiped away a couple tears of her own. "I mean it, Bella. I also want you to know...that I'm extremely proud of you, too. You've grown into such a beautiful and intelligent woman, and I know you're going to go on to do so many great things. I feel very privileged to be a part of your life, even if I would give it all away if it meant that your parents could be here today."

That did it. I lost a bit of my control and let myself cry for a bit. I hugged Esme to me tightly and she crushed me in her surprisingly strong arms. "I love you, Aunt Esme."

"I love you too, Bella. Now let's get this show on the road, shall we?" she said as she pulled away. We both laughed a little self-consciously and wiped our faces. Once we were ready to face the world, she took my purse and I carried my cap and gown down to the car.

Now I just had to find the strength to face Mr. Cullen and see if he still felt the same way he did last week, or if I'd be embarking on college life on my own.

The bleachers surrounding the football field at the high school were only partly filled with friends and family of the graduates, because the graduating class was only a measly 100 kids. What could I say? Forks was a small town.

I saw Rosalie and Alice running towards me with excitement shining in their eyes and when they got to me, the squeals erupted. "Oh my god, Bella! I can't believe we're actually graduating! We're actually getting out of this hole of a town!" Rosalie shouted as there were hugs all around.

Alice laughed and smiled hugely. "Yeah, what are all the poor men of Forks going to do now that you're leaving, Rosie? They'll probably have to actually start having sex with their wives again!" she teased.

Rosalie shot Alice a disgruntled look and smacked her on the arm. "You shrew, I've _never _taken that lecherous Mr. Wright up on his offer, and I never would. He's a sleazy old man and he should stay at home counting the hairs he has left, as far as I'm concerned."

She sniffed haughtily and turned away from Alice. I just laughed and shook my head. "I swear, what am I gonna do without the two of you? I can't believe we're going to school on opposite sides of the country," I said, starting to feel the panic set in. What would I do without my two best friends?

Alice looked at me sadly and reached out to hug me again. "Oh Bella, you know we'll come visit you whenever we can." Rosalie pouted at me and nodded her head in agreement. They'd be going to school in San Francisco, and I'd be going to school in Providence, Rhode Island.

I tried to smile at both of them, but my attempt was weak at best. "I know, I know. I just worry that we'll grow apart and I'll be forced to make friends with some boring girl Brown sticks in a dorm room with me."

The other girls grimaced and patted me with sympathy. "Don't worry, babes. Maybe you can get an apartment off campus!" Rosalie said, obviously trying her best to console me.

I was just about to respond when I heard a throat clear slightly off to my left. "Miss Swan?" I heard Mr. Cullen inquire.

His voice shivered over my skin like a thousand shards of glass, piercing me with pleasure so intense it was painful. Hoping that my face wasn't completely giving me away to my two best friends, I slowly turned and made reluctant eye contact with the first and last person I wanted to see right now. "Oh, hi, Mr. Cullen. How are you?" I asked, trying desperately to sound polite and innocent.

But I was far from innocent where he was concerned. Already in the moment he'd been standing there, I'd soaked my panties straight through with the memory of that voice whispering in my ear as he moved inside of me.

I had to pull myself together, and I had to do it _now_. "I'm fine, thank you. I wondered if you had a moment to see to some unfinished business in my office; there is some paperwork from your extra classes that needs to be taken care of."

I felt my skin contract as my heart sped up to a gallop. I gulped and tried to wet my mouth, because it had suddenly gone dry. My eyes shot back to Alice and Rosalie to see if they thought anything was strange about this situation, but both of them just wore glazed-over looks of lust on their faces. I felt a double-edged sword of smug triumph and jealous possessiveness stab me in the gut.

Luckily, I was able to rouse myself from my inner turmoil enough to answer him without a shaky voice. "Yes, sir, of course."

He nodded once, curtly, and gestured for me to walk ahead of him to the front office. I walked as if I were headed to the gallows; there was every possibility that once we arrived at his office, he would tell me that he was sorry, it'd been fun, but he didn't think he should go work at Brown after all.

My stomach clenched in dread and mortification at the thought.

I could feel his presence behind me and it only made matters worse. If my body kept reacting to him like this, I'd need new underwear in short order. His eyes were burning into me from behind, and it made me hyper-aware of my body as I walked ahead. I wanted so badly to turn around and beg him not to make me feel this way, but there just wasn't any way to do that without looking pathetic.

All of a sudden, I was being pulled into a closet. There was the damp smell of mop buckets and the astringent smell of cleaning solution, so I knew this must be the janitor's closet. It was cramped and dark, and I couldn't see a thing.

All I could do was feel.

Mr. Cullen had my back pinned up against the door with his firm body pressed flush against mine. I could sense his arms by my head, his hands planted against the door beside each ear. His breath was hot and spicy against my neck as he pressed his temple against mine. "I can't...I shouldn't...this is wrong..." I heard him muttering desperately under his breath.

I was confused, but I was also extremely turned on. I tentatively raised my hands to press into his waist as my hips arched into his of their own volition. "Mr. Cullen..." I whispered, my throat dry and my voice cracking.

Without warning, his mouth was on mine and his hands were around my waist. His tongue was probing my mouth and I could feel his stiff erection pressing into my pelvis.

This was want. This was desperation. This was desire.

This was need.

My hands moved up to fist in his hair as his mouth devoured mine without any hesitation or guilt. He plundered like a pirate, taking what he wanted and leaving nothing left.

I was being taken, and I rejoiced in it.

I felt his hands roam roughly up my torso to cup my breasts. He kneaded them roughly through my sweater and searched for my nipples with his thumbs and forefingers. When he found them, he pinched and rubbed them through the thick wool fabric. I arched into him and whimpered desperately into his delicious mouth.

"BellaBellaBella," he chanted as his mouth kept moving over mine heatedly.

I heard a keening cry released into the musty air and realized belatedly that it was my voice crying out for him to touch me _more_.

Mr. Cullen reached down and pulled my legs up around his waist. "I can't stop thinking about you, Isabella. I can smell you, feel you, taste you in my sleep. God, I just...I need you. I _need you_."

This was it; this was my body giving up any fight it might have had left against him and his power over me. "It's the same for me, Mr. Cullen," I whispered into his ear as I nipped at his earlobe.

I felt his stiff cock press into my hot, wet center. I jumped and moaned throatily. "I told you to call me Edward, Isabella," he demanded roughly as his hands contracted around my hips. I felt his fingers dig into my skin with a tiny thrill in my chest. "Tell me what you want. Tell me what I can do for you," he pleaded between deep, drugging kisses.

I moaned and arched against him again. "Touch me...just...I don't care how, or where, just _touch me_," I begged him in a needy whine.

He complied by dropping his right hand to push up my skirt. I felt his rough fingertips slide over the sensitive skin of my inner thigh, and it made me quiver with anticipation. I felt a fresh gush of moisture drench my already sopping wet underwear. I would have felt self-conscious about my need for him, but at this point I didn't give a rat's ass about anything but feeling his hands on me.

I pulled his mouth back down to mine by his hair as his long fingers found their way under my panties. He pushed them aside and ran his index finger down the slit between my lips. I shook with need as his fingers separated my folds and began rubbing tiny circles around my clit.

I couldn't take this. I couldn't. I _couldn't_.

But I did, because to stop now would mean dying right here in this very moment, and I couldn't die so unsatisfied.

I pushed myself against his hand, silently begging for more as my mouth became more aggressive on his. He pushed back against me and I felt two fingers slip inside of my wetness. I cried out and he swallowed the sound with his lips and tongue. "Do you want this, Bella? Do you? Because I haven't heard from you all week, and I'm not sure you really want the things I can do to you...do to your body...," he growled into my neck.

I nodded fervently and licked my lips to gather more of his flavor. "I do...God...I thought you didn't...want _me_," I gasped in a shaky voice.

I heard a dark chuckle rumble from his chest as he sped up the rhythm of his fingers inside me. "You silly girl. If I can't have you, I don't _want _anybody else. No one makes me feel the way you do; _no one_."

His fingers found the spot inside me that made stars explode behind my eyes. He pushed against it, once, twice, and added another finger to press again. He curled his fingers and made a beckoning motion inside, causing my walls to clench and flutter around him as I came hard on his hand. "Oh my god!" I pleaded as the orgasm crashed down over me like a hailstorm.

"Come for me, Bella. That's it. Come on my hand," he urged, never letting up on his strokes. I shuddered and squealed my way through an intense orgasm that seemed to last forever.

When my body settled, he helped me stand up again on my own. My legs felt like jelly, but my mind felt like it was full of air. I stood there, dazed and dumb in the aftermath. Mr. Cullen, I mean _Edward_, stood there smiling at me with a dark and sensual expression on his face. "Something on your mind, Miss Swan?" he asked huskily.

I licked my suddenly dry lips and nodded jerkily. "Yeah...I mean, what about...what about you?" I asked shyly, looking down at his massive erection pressing against his pants.

He let a short bark of laughter loose. "Oh, don't worry about me; there'll be plenty of time for us later," he replied mysteriously.

I wasn't sure _when _all this time was supposed to come about, but I just nodded my head in fake understanding and tried to straighten up my appearance a little. Now that my eyes had adjusted to the dark a bit more, I could see him in the dim light coming in from the crack between the floor and the bottom of the door. "I...when will I see you again?" I asked daringly.

Edward smiled and leaned down to kiss me softly. "Depends."

I looked up at him, wide-eyed with confusion. "What do you mean? Depends on what?"

He sighed. "Well, we probably shouldn't be seen in public for a few months, at least. By the time you and I head to Brown, that shouldn't be a problem. In the meantime, our options are limited. We can either go to my house, or we can sneak around like a couple of guilty adulterers, and I'd really rather not do that with you. I don't want you to feel like this is a dirty thing between us."

I nodded, understanding dawning alongside a mysterious sense of regret. We would have to hide, and not just from the town; we'd have to hide from our family and friends, so as not to arouse suspicion and risk anyone casting doubts on Edward's career.

"Well, I guess it'll have to be your house, then," I replied quietly, my eyes not meeting his.

I felt his finger come up under my chin; I could smell myself on his hands and it made me blush. "Bella, look at me," he commanded softly. I resisted, but he insisted. "Look at me."

I reluctantly raised my eyes and met his in the shadows. "If you don't want this, want to be with me, all you have to do is tell me now. I won't be angry. I won't push you into something you don't want to do."

My stomach churned at his words. Could I be ready for this, with him? Alternatively, would I crash and burn in my inexperience with relationships?

It wasn't like I had a lot of experience, even if I had been with a guy before. I wasn't sure I could be everything a man like Edward needed, but I also knew that I had to try at least.

Because the moment my parents had died, I knew that the only way for me to survive the pain would be to grow up. To give up the childish things that I'd filled my life with up until that point. It didn't matter what my heart said, only what my head said. My common sense had stepped in and told me it was time to grow up and live life without regret for the carefree years I'd had ahead of me.

So was I adult enough to handle this situation? I had to be. I _needed _to be, because to walk away now would mean denying myself the one thing that had made me feel more deeply than anything had in the two years following the death of my parents.

I couldn't give up my chance to be with Edward, to feel this fire and this need consuming me.

I wanted to be selfish for once, and I wanted this feeling to stay with me as long as possible. I wasn't ready to retreat back into the ice that had shielded me from the world of emotions.

Being with Edward was like hanging onto the tail of a shooting star; I was terrified to hang on for the ride, but too terrified to let go.

Therefore, I did the only thing I could do: I told him, "I'm in this, all the way in. I want you."

I felt him relax and heard his breath whoosh out over my face as my words sank in. I smiled up at him timidly and brushed my hand across his cheek into his hair. He leaned down to brush his lips across mine, and I felt the electric thrill shoot up my spine once more.

"I want to see you tonight. Will you be able to get away?" he whispered.

I thought about Esme and wondered what she would think if she knew what I would be busy doing tonight after she left for another trip to Paris. I nodded my head swiftly and told him, "My aunt has to go back to work tonight, so there won't be anybody at my house. If you wanted, you could come over to my house."

I regretted the offer as soon as I mentioned it, but only because I wasn't sure I wanted him to see my empty house, devoid of all familial love and warmth.

Everything was the way my parents had left it, and I only kept it clean and organized. I rarely spent any time in the living room and I hardly ever entered the inner sanctum of my father's study. The only room to change was their bedroom, and then only because Esme stayed in there when she was home.

It was a lonely existence, but I hadn't really noticed until now.

"If it's okay with you, I'd rather you come over to my place. That way, I can cook for you," he offered with a sly smile twinkling in his eyes.

I agreed, relieved that he didn't take me up on my offer.

In the next moment, I heard some excited students wandering down the hallway just outside the door. Edward stiffened and I turned into stone; what if they'd heard us?

I hoped not. I felt the blush heat my cheeks as I strained my ears to listen carefully; their sounds were retreating quickly and it seemed they weren't aware of anyone inside the closet they passed.

Edward sighed and straightened away from me to fix his tie. I looked down to see that his erection was gone. "I guess we'd better head out there. I'm excited to see you graduate, Bella."

I smiled at him happily and brushed my fingers through my hair. "How do I look?" I asked.

He laughed and brushed a kiss against my forehead, down the tip of my nose. "You look good enough to eat," he said with a devilish wiggle of his eyebrows.

I laughed and pushed him away a bit. "I guess we should leave separately. I'll see you out there?" It came out like a question, and he nodded.

"Oh, and Bella?" he said as I turned to open the door.

I turned back and looked at him. "Yeah?"

His eyes dropped to my lips and I saw his eyes darken hungrily. "I want you to know that I'm proud of you. You're an amazing woman and I hope you know that. And...When I hand you that diploma, know that I wish I could show everyone on that field what you mean to me."

I blinked in surprise and nodded numbly. "Thank you, sir," I said breathlessly.

His eyebrows arched over his eyes and he pushed up against my back and bent down to whisper in my ear. "Bella, someday hearing you call me 'sir' will turn me on, but right now, it just makes me feel like a lecherous old man."

His gruff tone sent electricity zinging up my spine and I felt my breasts begin to throb. "I understand," I choked out before I reached down to open the door and step out into the hall.

I looked around and took a deep breath before I headed back out to the field. I spotted Rosalie and Alice waving frantically from their place in the line forming in preparation to walk out onto the podium. I ran to them and tried to act naturally as they questioned me.

"So, did Mr. Cullen give you a graduation present you won't forget?" Rosalie asked with a suggestive look and a nudge in my ribs. I blushed and shot her an annoyed look, but she just laughed uproariously.

Alice smiled distractedly and said, "You were gone awhile. I was about to come looking for you when the teachers told us to line up."

I mumbled some lame excuse and turned away from my friends to look for Esme in the stands. I saw her sitting there with a hankie and a camera ready to snap a bunch of pictures. I waved and smiled at her, and she waved back excitedly. I saw her give me thumbs up, but in that moment, all I could see was Edward strolling out onto the field with his stern expression fixed in place.

Alice saw him and frowned. "I swear I'll never understand how a man that good looking can be such a sourpuss!"

"Alice, you don't even know him!" I exclaimed, ready to defend him. When she gave me a shocked expression, I hastily added, "I mean...he's all right. I don't think he's so bad."

She just snorted and said, "Yeah, whatever. Where is Jasper?"

Jasper was Rosalie's older brother and a soon-to-be sophomore at San Francisco State University. Alice was bound and determined to seduce him, and Rosalie was entirely disgusted by the plan. "Why don't you stop lusting after my brother and find someone your own age?" she grumbled with a huffy look on her face.

Alice harrumphed and shot daggers at her. "You bone his roommate whenever you see him, Rosalie. Don't cockblock me, too!"

I was getting embarrassed by the stares they were attracting from the nearby people. I tried to tell them to hush, but neither of them paid any attention to me. Instead, I turned to watch Edward take his seat on the podium along with the principal and the rest of the teachers. He looked aloof and untouchable, but when his eyes met mine, all I saw were his eyes burning into mine with passion and heat.

It turned my knees to jello. I tried to refocus on the conversation going on beside me.

"...doesn't matter, Alice! He's my brother!" Rosalie was yelling.

This had to stop. I looked up to see Alice's parent sitting next to Esme, and I hoped that they couldn't overhear their daughter fighting over a guy; it'd be undignified, and Alice's parents were _all _about dignity. Sigh.

Just then, I spotted Rosalie's parents climbing down the bleachers to sit with Esme and Alice's parents. Behind them trailed Jasper and his roommate Emmett. They looked tanned and healthy, and in an effort to keep the peace, I raised my arm and waved to them as they looked over the graduates queuing up to walk with pomp and circumstance. Emmett spotted me first and nudged Jasper, pointing in our direction. They both waved and smiled handsomely. Alice sighed dreamily and wiggled her fingers flirtatiously at Jasper, who laughed and winked at her. Rosalie let out a disgusted grunt and waved a saccharine-sweet smile at Emmett before turning back to glare at Alice. "You're so _gross_!"

Alice smiled and shrugged with her typical "but I'm cute and you love me, so what can you do?" expression on her face. Rosalie looked back at her in disbelief, but after a moment she relaxed and hissed. "Oh, whatever. Just don't think you're gonna have sex with him in our apartment, 'cuz it ain't gonna happen!" she conceded angrily.

Alice laughed, squealed, and shot another smile and wave at Jasper. He returned it and opened his program. I rolled my eyes and said, "Great, that's fixed. Now can we go graduate?"

They both agreed and we hugged in a way that only teenage girls can get away with, complete with high-pitched squeals and happy laughter shining on our faces. This would be the last time we were at school together, and it broke my heart a little...okay, _a lot_.

The music started and we all marched to our seats, ready to graduate. The principal gave a long-winded speech about our futures and yadda yadda yadda, and most kids tried not to look bored, but we were unsuccessful; some of us even dozed off.

When that was over, we stood row by row and received our diplomas. Rosalie went first of the three of us and all our parents wolf-whistled and cheered for her as her name was called. Alice went second, and I saw Jasper stand up and cheer loudly because her parents kept their applause restricted and appropriate for a golf game. He winked at Alice and yelled, "Yeeeeeeeah Alice!" She laughed and I saw a happy pink tint cover the apples of her cheeks. It was adorable, and I was happy for her.

I held my breath, only to release it in a gush when my name was called. I walked across the platform with wobbly legs and shook the principal's hand before reaching Edward to receive my diploma. He handed it to me and smiled his public smile at me: a little bit reserved, just a slight upward turn of one side of his mouth. It was a crooked grin that still managed to elicit a fluttering in my stomach. He leaned toward me slightly, looking to the entire world as if he were merely congratulating me, but he whispered, "Yeaaaaah, Bella!" with a wink. I giggled a little and smiled at him brightly.

I saw one of the teachers frown at me out of the corner of my eyes, so I wiped the grin off my face and reached out to give Edward a professional handshake. "Ahem, I want to thank you, Mr. Cullen, for helping me with my studies so much this year."

He looked like he wanted to laugh, but only I could see that in his eyes. He maintained his stern demeanor as he nodded and said, "You're very welcome, Miss Swan. You're a bright student, and I'm sure you will go on to do many great things with a quick mind like yours."

High praise, indeed. I smiled at him one last time and finished shaking the hands of teachers I'd probably never see again. Once off the podium, I found Alice and Rosalie, and we went back to our seats to wait for the rest of the graduates to receive their diplomas.

The graduation was over in a short amount of time, and it was on to a party at Rosalie's house. We piled into her car after Esme congratulated me and said her goodbyes. We were happy, chatty, and excited for the rest of our lives to begin now, but as we drove through the town, we became quiet and pensive.

This would be the last time we lived in Forks, at least for four years. I personally wasn't sure I'd ever be strong enough to come back, but I figured I'd have to. I just couldn't bear to sell my parents' house and abandon the only place I'd ever be able to see them.

Luckily, I had four years to prepare for forever, so I wouldn't be making any rash decisions.

When we arrived at Rosalie's house, the party was already in full swing. There were graduates and parents wandering through the huge airy house with refreshments in hand. There was a heady sense of accomplishment hanging over the crowd, and everyone was in top form. We huddled around the table with food and started piling our plates high with delicious gourmet food.

Jasper and Emmett must have seen us come in, because they walked up and hugged Rosalie. She looked around quickly for her parents before laying a big juicy kiss on Emmett. I looked away, only to see Jasper hugging Alice with an air of intimacy in his touch. I guess _that _didn't take long at all.

When the guys saw me, I was hugged and congratulated as well. We all chatted about the ceremony and our plans for the upcoming year, and I once again felt like an outsider because I wouldn't be living in San Francisco like the rest of them.

I'd be in Providence, with God-knows-who for a roommate. I wasn't looking forward to it.

I shook off my self-pity and tried to be present in body _and _spirit while we all celebrated. The party was wonderful and we all gorged ourselves on the food and drinks provided by the catering company.

It was around 8 o'clock that I started to wonder when I would hear from Edward. I'd slipped him my phone number, hastily scribbled on a program, after the ceremony. I'd gone over under the pretense of thanking him once again for tutoring me, and when nobody was looking, I palmed the torn piece of paper and slipped it into his hand as we shook. His eyes widened in acknowledgement and I saw him slip it into his pocket before we parted ways.

I checked my cell phone again and again, but it was stubbornly silent. I began to get nervous and wondered if he was going to call at all, but around 8:30, I finally felt my pocket vibrate. I pulled my phone out to see a text message from an unidentified number, so I knew it had to be him.

_I'll pick you up at nine, okay? I need your address._

I quickly responded and hunted Rosalie down so I could get a ride from her, but she was nowhere to be found. I groaned miserably when I realized Emmett was missing too, and that meant that they were probably off somewhere all alone. _Ugh_.

I turned to looking for Alice, but she was busy hanging on Jasper and I didn't want to break it up. I knew she'd had a crush on him for a couple years now, but Jasper hadn't really noticed her until this year...Alice was a lame bloomer, so her body took its sweet time developing into the compact-yet-curvy thing she had going on nowadays.

Jasper noticed me, though, and said, "Hey, Bella. What's up?"

I shot an apologetic glance at Alice before I replied. "I need a ride home, actually. We came with Rosalie, but I can't seem to find her..."

Alice looked at Jasper and her eyes lit up with that scheming look I knew so well. "Hey, Jasper, could you drive her? I'll come with you, Bella. Then I can keep Jasper company on the drive back. What d'you think, Jasper?"

I saw the big doe eyes she was giving him, and I knew he was going to capitulate as soon as she added her trademark manslayer smile. He nodded as if in a lust-induced trance and stood up with keys in hand. "Sure thing, let's go."

I released a relieved breath and we all headed out to the driveway to get in his car. Alice sat up front and gave him directions to my house, and I felt like the awkward third wheel when they talked to each other for the entire drive. Instead of dwelling on the envy I felt at the ability to have a relationship out in the open, I simply closed my eyes and pictured the way Edward had looked today in the mop closet.

I felt the nerves singing in my belly as we arrived at my house. Roused from my reverie, I thanked Jasper and climbed out of the backseat. Alice hugged me and gave me a swift kiss on the cheek before getting back into the car. I waved them off as they drove away and went into my dark, empty house alone to wait for Edward.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am blown away by the rampaging interest in this story. I am entirely too flattered. Better stop before I get a big head;) **

**Oh, who am I kidding? I freaking love getting all your reviews/alerts/favorites. It makes me feel like I rule the world...so thank you:)**

**Just a quick update: the Rosalie/Emmett chapter of the VPC! Is with my beta, so that should hopefully be up soon. The epilogue for Take One for the Team is now up, as well. **

**A fatty fat thank you to Adrena and Kristy (IhateCleanBreaks) for agreeing to beta my smutty little angst explosion, and also to silentnc for encouraging me to write more! Go check out silentnc's story, Practicality, and tell her how awesome she is. Creepy James and Shexy Edward are always fun, right?:) **

**ENOUGH OF THIS EPIC A/N! **

**Now, let's see what these two dirty birds get up to, shall we? **

**Just a little sidenote: the house I envision for Edward is the same one in the movie, cuz my mind just seems to take me there. **

BPOV

When we arrived at Edward's house, I was stunned by its beauty. I gaped as he came around to open the door for me. It was nestled in a remote area, surrounded by trees and natural beauty. The house itself was all glass and wood, looking modern and natural at the same time. He took my overnight bag and led me to the front door with one hand on the small of my back.

Once inside, he set my bag by the coat tree and turned to smile at me. "Would you like a tour?" he asked. I nodded and followed him as he showed me the rest of the house. It was dark and romantic right now, but I could tell it would be bright and beautiful in the day time with all these windows.

When we got to his bedroom, I felt nerves and lust battling for dominance inside me. I stared at his huge bed and suddenly a thought seized me. "Um, Edward?" I asked, unsure.

He turned and gave me a concerned look. "Yes?"

I stared at the black comforter to avoid his eyes. "Do you...do you bring people here often?" I asked, unwilling to hear what I was truly afraid of.

He was silent for a moment as he looked me directly in the eye and searched my face. "If by 'people,' you mean 'women,' then no. I try to keep my private life private, and it's not often that I meet someone I feel the desire to share it with."

I felt my stomach muscles relax before I looked back at the bed. "It's just such a sexy house, you know? It's totally perfect for wooing the panties off all the ladies."

My unexpected humor must have taken him off guard, because he blinked and then laughed. "You're ridiculous. This house is only sexy because _you're_ in it," he said with a seductive smile. He advanced and wrapped his strong arms around my waist, pulling me tight against him.

I closed my eyes and felt his incredibly soft lips brush against mine. The lust inside won for a moment until I felt his hand drop down to pull up my skirt. When his fingertips brushed the skin on the back of my thigh, I felt like I was drowning. This man was so unbelievably sexy and tempting, and all of a sudden I felt like an innocent little lamb being led to the slaughter all of a sudden.

He must have sensed my reluctance to continue, because he broke the kiss and released my skirt. He stepped back and gave me a light smile. "I believe I promised you some dinner."

I smiled at him gratefully and he took my hand as he led me back downstairs to the kitchen. I looked around in wonder and realized that I had a pitifully bland kitchen compared to his. The counter tops were done in black marble with a deep bronze swirl running through it, and all the appliances were a copper color that reminded me somewhat of Edward's beautiful hair.

His pots and pans hung up above the island in the middle of the kitchen. He was busily pulling out vegetables and things to get dinner started, so I took a seat on one of the stools tucked under the island. I watched as he worked; his hands were quick and sure with the sharp knife, and I found it unexpectedly sexy.

After a few minutes of silence, he looked up at me and winked. "Do you want some music?" he asked.

I nodded and he turned around to find a remote, presumably for the stereo I couldn't see. He clicked a button and some beautiful instrumental music drifted out from hidden speakers. I listened for a moment and found myself lost in the beauty of it before I looked at him in question. "It's Erik Satie," he told me. I didn't know who that was, but it didn't really matter because the music suited the moment perfectly.

He returned to the cutting board and I fell back into the silent lust I had been feeling for his strong, competent hands. He had the sexiest hands. I wanted them on me now more than ever, but I wasn't sure how to ask for it.

I wondered how I could switch so quickly from feeling like an innocent little lamb to feeling like a lioness, but the only thing I could think of was how he could make me feel. That day in his office, and then in the closet before graduation, he'd never given me any reason to doubt that he would see to my needs. After all, it wasn't as if I were some innocent little virgin; Jacob Black had taken care of that a couple years ago.

Unfortunately for me, and likely for any girl who dated Jacob, my first experience with sex had been completely different and disappointing when compared to the rampaging passion I felt whenever I was around Edward. My mind may be trying to halt things, but my heart and my body knew _exactly _how well he could take care of me.

However, that didn't mean that I felt confident enough to lay it right out there and tell him how much I wanted him.

I guessed I'd just have to wait until after dinner to see if he would give me what I wanted without my needing to ask.

Just then, he looked up at me through his long eyelashes. I'd never noticed how long they were before. "Did you need something, Bella?" he asked with a husky tone.

I bit my lip and gazed at him with wide eyes. I felt the dampness begin between my legs, and I wiggled a bit on the stool. "Umm..." was all I could say. I sighed helplessly. How could he read me so easily?

There was no way I could hold my own with such a sexually desirable man.

He smirked and set his knife down. "Come here," he purred. I stood on jelly legs and wobbled my way over to him with the breath sticking in my chest.

When I reached him, he snatched me around the waist and turned me around so I was pressed between the island and his hard body. "Your face is like an open book, Isabella. All I have to do is look at you and see exactly what you're thinking and feeling." I gasped and he looked down at my mouth with dark eyes. "Lick your lips, Bella," he commanded in a rough voice.

I was helpless against that velvet voice. I licked my lips and he watched every movement of my tongue. I felt his erection growing between us and I let my eyes drift closed.

His strong hands lifted me up without warning and sat me on the counter. The marble was shockingly cool against the heated skin on my thighs, but it just provided a sensual contrast to the heat of his body as he stepped between my legs. I watched his hands drift slowly up my calves, over my knees, and up my thighs. His callused hands drifted along my inner thighs as he pushed them even further apart. "You need something, Bella. Tell me what you need." he coaxed as he bent to nibble along my neck.

I whimpered and felt a fresh surge of heat pour through my veins. I couldn't answer him; I was too lost in the feel of his hands on my body.

I moaned as his long fingers reached up to slowly and deliberately unbutton my blouse. The backs of his knuckles brushed over my hot flesh and I felt my breasts swell over the top of my lace bra in an attempt to get closer to his talented hands. His wet mouth drifted down my neck, across my collarbone, and over my sternum before he nuzzled the valley between my breasts. I heard him inhale deeply and my stomach muscles clenched in response as a moan rumbled in his throat.

"You smell good enough to eat," he said, reminding me of his words from earlier today. He tugged the cups of my bra down so it settled beneath my breasts and pushed them up into his face like an offering.

I shuddered as he turned his head to the side and his mouth latched onto my left nipple. I hissed as he sucked deeply and released it to flick it with his tongue. I whimpered again as he nibbled on it and reached his hand up to massage the rest of my breast roughly. I let my head fall back because my neck was just too weak to hold it up at this point. He switched over to the other breast and laved it with his mouth. He flattened his tongue and pressed against the hardened flesh, leaving a delicious pressure against my sensitive skin. I wrapped my hands in his hair and held him there, unwilling to let him go.

He broke my hold easily and pulled away a bit so he could reach my mouth. I licked my lips again, because he apparently liked that, and watched his delicious reaction. His eyes never left my lips as his mouth descended upon mine, and his kiss seared me with its heat. I let his lips and tongue claim my mouth with fervor.

I felt him press against the counter top as his hands ripped my open shirt off my body. I returned his eagerness by reaching down to push the gray polo he was wearing up and off his beautiful torso. I leaned back a bit to admire his perfect chest, but he tucked his hands up under me and lifted my skirt so he could pull my panties down and off in one quick tug. My bare ass landed on the cool marble, and I gasped. He paid no attention to it as he dove back into my mouth, his kisses getting rougher and wetter by the minute.

I arched into him and he dropped his hands back beneath my butt to pull me closer to the edge of the counter. I wrapped my legs around his waist and ran my hands along the ridges of his chest as he devoured my mouth again and again. He pulled away to bite my earlobe and whisper in my ear, "I've wanted to fuck you all day long, you know that? Fuck, I've wanted to get back inside you since the last time I was inside you. It's been like a fucking purgatory since the last time I touched you," he growled.

I shuddered at his delicious words and tried to kiss him again, but he reached up and fisted his hand in my hair. "I want you, Isabella. I want you so badly that I can't sleep at night without feeling like a freight train is running over me. I need you so much it aches," he said as he stared deep into my eyes with his golden gaze.

His intensity both scared me and turned me on even more. I didn't know what to say, so I leaned down and pulled his mouth to mine with eagerness, using his ears for leverage. When his lips met mine, I licked them with my tongue and tried to dominate the kiss. His hands massaged my ass roughly, pulling me even closer to the edge. I released his ears and reached for the front of his pants, eager to feel him inside me. His erection was straining the fabric of his slacks, and I moaned in anticipation. I struggled with his zipper until I got it down and found nothing but Edward beneath. I gasped and he looked down at me with a sensual smile. "Underwear is for sissy men," he said simply.

I looked down to see his huge cock pointing directly where I wanted it to be. Edward gripped my hair again and drove his tongue into my mouth as he drove his dick into my body. I screamed out and wrapped my arms and legs around him tightly.

"That's it, baby, hold onto me," he whispered encouragingly. I held on for dear life as he began to move, thrusting against me heavily.

The sound of our flesh smacking together only heightened my senses. I opened my legs as far as they could go and was rewarded with Edward's pelvis rubbing up against my clitoris. I moaned and buried my face in his neck as he pounded into me again and again.

"Fuck, your pussy is so tight," he grunted. I could hear the primal lust in his voice, and it called to something inside of me. I pressed myself against his body and let my head fall back in surrender.

He pushed me down on the island top and my back slid across the smooth surface along with the rhythm of his thrusts. I watched his face clenched in concentration as he pressed my hips down for a better angle, and stars exploded behind my eyes. I cried out and felt a gush of moisture coat his cock. He shouted triumphantly and kept pounding into me through my orgasm. "God your pussy is amazing!" he yelled.

I was glad he didn't have neighbors. For the first time, I felt like I could be as vocal as I wanted to be.

When my orgasm faded, he grabbed me up and off the counter without pulling out of me. I wondered what he was doing, but I quickly forgot as he slammed me up against the refrigerator door and kept hammering against me. His left hand pressed against the fridge as his right hand gripped my ass and pulled me tight against his stiff flesh. I heard the wet sound of my vagina wrapped around him and it would have made me feel shy if it didn't feel so fucking amazing.

His sweaty forehead pressed against mine and I tried to talk to him the way he talked to me, but I wasn't sure if I could do it. I tried anyway, feeling completely awkward. "You feel so good," I whispered into his ear. I heard him moan, so I took that as a good sign. I decided to try again. "I love it when you're inside me."

He growled and his dark eyes met mine. The gold iris had darkened to almost brown, and I was mesmerized. "Fuck, baby, keep talking to me," he panted.

I racked my brain for more things to say. Could I be as bold as he was? Could I, Bella Swan, talk dirty the way he wanted me to?

I decided to give it a try, but my whole body flushed with nerves as I said something I never thought would come out of my mouth: "My...pussy...is so wet," I whispered. I couldn't bring myself to say it out loud.

He let a feral growl loose from deep in his chest and I shuddered. His thrusts were strong and desperate now, and I wondered if he could come soon. "More," he demanded roughly.

_Shit. _It was hot when he talked dirty to me, but I just felt like a dork. "Tell me _more_," he commanded.

I dug my fingers into his scalp as he angled his hips and hit a spot inside me that made the trumpets sound. I lost my inhibitions and yelled, "Fuck my pussy!"

Edward's body jackknifed into me as his hoarse voice shouted in triumph. He sounded like an ancient warrior or something, and it tipped me over the edge into my second orgasm. I shuddered and clenched around him as he pounded me brutally, making me feel like I'd never felt before.

"Come. On. My. Fucking. Cock!" he growled as my muscles milked him. He pulled back and thrust into me deeply, hitting my cervix. I flinched, but he came hard and all I could think about was how terrifyingly beautiful he looked in that moment with his eyes clenched shut and his face full of wild ecstasy.

When the storm subsided, he collapsed against me, pressing me into the refrigerator door that was now slick with my sweat. I hugged him to me tightly and buried my face in his neck once more. His sweat was salty and delicious as I kissed him again and again.

I felt tears threaten as he reached up to run his hands through my messy hair. I sniffled and began shaking, and he pulled back in alarm. "Are you okay? Did I hurt you? Fuck! I was too rough with you, wasn't I?"

I tried to shake my head, but he hurriedly carried me into the downstairs bathroom and flicked on the harsh florescent lights. I squinted and tried to cover my body, but he knelt down and tried to examine me. "Did I bruise you anywhere?" he asked as he ran his fingers over my arms, legs, and back. I shivered at his touch and tried to pull myself together.

"No, I'm okay, really. I was just..overwhelmed with the intensity of the moment, and it made me kind of emotional," I tried to explain.

He relaxed a bit and sat back on his haunches. I looked away from him, embarrassed to be half-naked with him now that we weren't having sex. My bra was still shoved beneath my breasts and I tried to cross my arms over them. My skirt still covered my lower half, fortunately, but I probably looked like an idiot with my shoes still on.

"Are you cold?" he asked solicitously.

I nodded, happy for an excuse to cover up. He reached down and swung me up into his arms. I looked at him in question, but he didn't say anything as he carried me up the stairs and into the private master bathroom. He sat me down on the lid of the toilet and turned to start the water in the bath. I expected him to start the shower, but instead he tested the water and plugged the tub.

That reminded me. "What about the food?" I asked.

He smirked. "I'll go down later and clean up. Are you hungry?"

I shook my head.

"Would you like to take a bath with me?" he asked as he turned around and regarded me with a satisfied smile. I nodded mutely and wondered if an eighteen-year-old girl could die from an overdose of lust and emotion.

Once the huge tub was full of water, he came and gathered me up in his arms once more. He climbed into the tub and lowered us into the water together. I kept my eyes on his as he situated us, but once we were settled, I turned so I was straddling his lap. His mouth twisted in a lazy grin as he stared down at me. "Is the water okay?" he asked.

I nodded. "This is nice," I replied quietly.

We sat there in silence for awhile, communicating only with our eyes. His golden gaze was intense and I felt the emotions swirling around in my chest as I tried to read his mind. I wanted so badly to know what was going on inside him, but it remained a mystery.

How could someone like him want someone like me? I mean, I knew he thought I was smart and pretty, but he was so much...well, _more_ than I was in every single way. His brain was frighteningly fast, his face and body were matched only by a Greek statue, and his sex appeal was off the charts in a way I could never hope to match.

I sighed sadly and he broke the silence. "What's wrong, Isabella?"

I dropped my forehead to his shoulder and tried to gather my thoughts. The last thing I wanted to do was tell him how I felt, because I didn't want him to come to his senses and realize I was right. Instead, I told him I was sad about graduating.

He massaged the sore muscles on my back and I moaned in pleasure. I could still hear the music drifting up from the kitchen in the stillness around us. "I know it's difficult to go through a change as big as graduating, but I think you will be very happy once you start at Brown," he replied quietly with a note of sympathy in his voice.

I didn't say anything, but I nodded into his shoulder and turned my head so I could cuddle closer to him. He kept stroking my back and I relaxed into his touch. We were quiet again for a time before he spoke again. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked quietly.

I looked up at him in confusion. "About what?" I asked.

He kissed my nose. "About your parents. About how they couldn't be there today."

So I guess he'd read my file, after all. I supposed I couldn't blame him. I wasn't sure I could talk to him about it without crying.

He stroked my hair and held me closer. "It's okay, Bella. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to...but I think it would help."

I sat back and swiped at my face, finding tears falling anyway. I glared at him and said, "You know that's what _everyone _tells me? Everyone, from my aunt to my teachers, even my nosy neighbor Grace! They all give me a bunch of consoling pats and try to tell me I'm so _brave _and that I should talk about, as if that'll help...as if flapping my mouth will bring my parents back!"

Edward looked stunned and his hands gripped my bare shoulder blades. "Bella, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be presumptuous; I only wanted to let you know that I'm here for you if you feel like talking."

I felt more hateful tears fall and it made me feel _so _sick and angry that I couldn't control my own body and its reactions. "I'm sick of this. I'm so sick of being _brave _and _strong _and good. I'm sick of working all day to save up for school. I'm sick of being responsible for everything around the house, from the repairs to paying the bills. I mean, my aunt tries to help, but she's gone so often and I think she's the only one who believes that I can really take care of myself. I'm so tired of everyone else always trying to step in and tell me how I _should _be doing things. Why can't I just be a regular kid, like everyone else? Why couldn't I just be at home right now, packing for college while my mom tries to give me advice about college boys trying to get in my pants?"

The floodgates were open now, and I couldn't control the anguish pouring out of me even if I tried. Edward's hands gripped me, strong and sure as I let the tumultuous rage sweep over me. "It's so fucking _unfair_, you know that? I'm never going to see them again. I'm never going to hear my mom laugh or watch my father spin her around to their favorite song. She won't help me pick a wedding dress and my father won't walk me down the aisle. I'll have kids and they won't have Grandma Renee and Grandpa Charlie to see every weekend. I'll be alone forever."

My sobbing was out of control now. I hadn't broken down like this in a year or more. Edward's face clenched and he pulled me to him. "Shhh...shhh...you're not alone, Bella. You'll never be alone; I promise."

His words broke through my torment, but still my tears didn't stop. The sobs were wrenched from me, tearing my heart open along the scar that had barely healed over. My parents were gone, I was moving across the country to go to a school where I'd be surrounded by strangers, and the only person I had in my life was Edward.

It scared the shit out of me.

He held me close until I cried myself dry. I clung to him desperately and he allowed me to.

When I was done, I slumped against him and shut my swollen eyes. The water was lukewarm now, but he didn't move to get out. Instead, he reached for a washcloth and dipped it in the water before running it soothingly over my back, up my neck, and down my arms. I sighed and let myself drift as he took care of me.

I realized after awhile that he was whispering to me, and I had to strain my ears to hear what he was saying. "I'm here, baby. I won't leave. You're not alone. Let me take care of you."

My heart healed a little as his words soothed my soul. We sat in the bath until the water became cool, and he gently lifted me up and out with his strong arms. I followed him to the bed willingly, and he tucked me in with such care. Once he was settled next to me, he turned the lights off and wrapped his arms around me once more.

I drifted off to sleep in his embrace, feeling more at peace tonight than I had since my parents died.

**A/N: I'd like to thank Craving2Read for giving me some food for thought. I feel like it really impacted the depth of this chapter and I really owe her, so thank you, Judy. **

**So...what do you think? I'm glad I decided to continue this story, as it will kind of replace Take One for the Team in the schmutt department...(well, with a lot more angst than TOFTT had, but still). **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I wanted to take a moment to address a discrepancy between the original one-shot and the full-length story. These things escaped my notice when I went to continue, and I apologize. However, as you know, I hadn't originally planned on continuing the story, so my changes became necessary once I decided to keep going. This change is integral to the "new" plot, and I'll point it out: Charlie is mentioned in the original story. The mention was small, but it was there. He was alive in the original, but he and Renee are deceased in the full-length. The original story has this line: "I'm sorry, Mr. Cullen, but my father did the laundry because I haven't been able to and all of my skirts shrank in the dryer. He didn't know that they need to air dry because they're wool…" We can **_**pretend **_**that Bella was only pulling that little lie out of her butt along with a fib about her father being alive. That's what I'm gonna choose to do:)**

**Now, that being said, I'd like to thank my beta Adrena and I hope you enjoy this chapter!:) **

**OH! And don't forget to nominate your favorite stories for the Bellies. They're open for nominations now. The Indie Awards will be open for voting on the 16****th****, I believe. I'll post links in my profile. **

**BPOV**

I woke up with a pounding headache and the feeling that I was alone. I sat up and looked around, groggily noting the strong masculine influence on the bedroom. Edward's side of the bed was empty, but the sheets were rumpled and it gave me a shiver of delight to realize that I'd actually _slept _with him last night.

It miffed me that I didn't remember much about sleeping with him, except for the moment after he laid me down and crawled in behind me. As soon as his strong body wrapped around mine, I was out for the count. I sighed and resolved to lie awake all night next time so I could appropriately appreciate the experience of sleeping next to Edward Cullen.

I went to climb out of bed when I found a tray on the bedside table. It had a glass of orange juice, a plate of scrambled eggs, and some cantaloupe slices. Next to the food was a single yellow daisy with a note on top. I smiled as I reached out and picked it up.

_I hope you slept well. -E_

My heart gave a little flutter and I laughed at myself for being so silly. I kissed the note and laid it down before reaching for the food. Snuggling back into the fluffy pillows, I ate quickly and tried to listen for sounds of Edward.

That's when I heard the shower running in the bathroom just on the other side of the door. I perked my ears and heard what sounded like whistling. I grinned at the idea of stern Mr. Cullen whistling in the shower; I wanted to go see this for myself, but I was attacked by a sudden bout of nerves.

Should I go join him? Would he welcome the invasion of his privacy? Should I just stay here and wait for him to get out?

Oooh, maybe he'd come back wearing nothing but a towel, and he'd be all wet and fresh...I shuddered as the pleasant thought sent shivers of desire down my spine. I was suddenly seized by the desperate desire to see him in a towel.

Just then, the door leading to the bathroom from the master bedroom cracked open. Steam billowed out and I heard his whistling a little clearer through the gap. I was mesmerized. I sat up in the bed and inched my way out, careful not to make a sound. I didn't want to get caught eavesdropping on his shower, but the temptation was too great to ignore.

As I tiptoed closer to the door, the steam tickled my nose and I detected the undeniable scent of Edward; it was warm and sweet and spicy, all at the same time. I found myself in a daze, longing to get closer. I was just about to reach the door when I tripped over a pair of shoes. Looking down, I identified my heels from last night. I grimaced and hopped around as I grabbed my left foot, letting out a string of curse words; stubbing your toes hurts like a _bitch_.

"Bella? Are you up?" I heard Edward call.

I cursed again, this time under my breath. I reached up to smooth the tangles from my hair before searching wildly for something to put on. I found Edward's white button-up from yesterday slung over the back of a chair in the corner of his bedroom. I quickly pulled it on and did up the buttons. "Um, yeah, I'm up," I called back. I hesitantly stepped to the door and rapped my knuckles against it lightly. "May I come in?" I asked nervously.

"Of course," he said with what sounded like a laugh. I blushed and stepped into the moist air of the bathroom, feeling like a complete idiot.

I cast my eyes around the bathroom, looking for something to do. The shower was against the far wall and I was thankful I couldn't see Edward through the white curtain; I was too embarrassed right now to handle the sight of him naked and wet. "Umm...would you mind if I used your toothbrush?" I asked awkwardly in a raised voice so I could be heard over the running water.

"I don't mind at all," he replied, sounding cheerful.

I bit my lip and looked around on the counter, but I didn't see it. "Ahhh...where is it?" I asked.

"Oh, I usually brush my teeth in the shower. Saves water and all that. It's in here," he replied in an innocent tone.

I glared at the curtain. "You're kidding."

I heard him laugh. "Nope! But I guess if you want morning breath all day long..." he trailed off suggestively.

I groaned and stamped my foot before I recalled my stubbed toe. I hissed and let out a frustrated breath.

I guess I was going in.

Before I could think about it any longer, I hurriedly stripped off his shirt and crossed the bathroom to the shower. I pulled the curtain back a bit and peeked in to see Edward humming again as he shampooed his hair.

I took a deep fortifying breath and refused to look anywhere except his face. His eyes were closed, so that made it even easier. "Okay...where's the toothbrush?" I asked weakly.

He grinned and kept shampooing. "I told you, it's in here. You'll have to come in and get it yourself, because I can't get it for you right now. I'm all soapy."

I wanted to die. I was so lustful for this man that it terrified me, and I knew at this point he must be messing with me. I harrumphed and stepped into the shower, careful to stay as far away from his amazing body as possible. I turned and faced the wall, feeling extremely awkward and unsure about how to handle myself in this situation.

Of course I'd always imagined I'd be a sexy siren when it came time to have an actual sexual relationship with a man, but something about Edward was just too much for me to handle. We were on different playing fields, and it made me feel so helpless to my desire for him.

I sighed miserably. How was I ever going to hold my own with him?

A pair of large, masculine hands came up from behind and wrapped around my breasts. I was pulled back against a hard, wet body. I moaned as he nudged my head to the side and began nibbling on my neck. "Hmm, I could have _sworn _it was right here just a moment ago..." he whispered huskily into the skin of my neck.

I shivered. "Uhhhmm, what was just here?" I asked weakly.

He laughed seductively as the tip of his tongue swirled around in the shell of my ear. "My toothbrush," he replied.

I tried to swallow, but my muscles weren't cooperating. His hands were massaging my breasts, his callused thumbs rubbing deliciously over my hardened nipples. The hot steam wrapped around me and made it even harder for me to breathe.

Mmm...Speaking of _harder_, I felt Edward's erection rest along the line of my ass. His hands pulled me back against him as his hips arched into mine almost imperceptibly. I moaned and felt myself begin to get wet...and not just from the water.

His left hand left my breast to run down my side until he reached my hip. He stroked back up until he reached my breast to flick and pinch my nipple before his hand retreated once more to my hip. His fingers danced along my pelvic bone, pressing in certain spots and ghosting around others. I clenched my thighs together and rubbed them back and forth a bit, attempting to feel some pressure. Edward tsk'ed in my ear and briefly brought up his right hand to move my hair so it swung over my right shoulder. His teeth attacked my neck now, leaving a trail of electrifying bites along the tendons beneath my skin.

"Mmm, I've got you where I want you now," he rasped out. I'd never heard his voice so deep; it made me even wetter.

I tried to keep up. "What...what are you going to do with me now?" I asked in a quivering voice.

He laughed darkly and both his hands came down to my hips, pulling me back against his long, thick flesh. Both hands rubbed down over my bare flesh until they reached the juncture between my pelvis and thighs. He gripped my inner thighs and pulled them apart roughly. I got the idea and spread my legs apart, anticipating his next move.

But I was wrong. Instead of making all my dreams come true, I felt Edward pull his hands back. I heard something click open and then his hands returned, slick with soap. "I'm going to help you wash up," he said with a grin in his voice.

_That bastard_.

His soapy hands ran over my body, teasing me mercilessly for what felt like _hours_. Occasionally, his fingers would slide over my breasts, pinching the aching tips and swirling along the outside where they were most sensitive.

My hips began to arch and gyrate against him without my realizing it at first, but soon he was moving with me and I felt like I could explode from all the sexual tension filling the shower as thick as the steam.

He _still _didn't move to enter me, however. He simply kept up his ministrations, rubbing down my stomach and up along my back, pushing me forward until I rested my hands on the ledge of the tub. I could feel his hairy muscular thighs rubbing coarsely along the backsides of my own thighs; the sensation was incredibly erotic.

He bent over me and his hot breath ghosted along my spine as he ran his fingers over every dip and curve along my back. I began to shake with my need for him. His hands came down to wrap around my hips and then, just when I thought he would touch me where I wanted him most, he dropped them down to massage the soap along my thighs. The skin on my inner thighs was so sensitive; it gave me goose bumps and shivers of delight when his talented fingers brushed along the juncture leaving soap in their wake.

I bit my lip to keep from crying out in intense pleasure when his fingers _finally _brushed against my needy skin. His fingers stroked inside my lips and came up to swirl around my clit. I whimpered in my throat and silently urged him to give me _more_.

I _needed_ more.

I rocked my hips back against him and I heard a moan rumble in his chest as he dipped and swirled his fingers around my drenched entrance. "_Please_," I whimpered, willingly pleading him to put me out of my misery.

He bent over me again and his mouth pressed against my ear. "What do you need, Bella?" he asked gruffly.

I whined. "I need...I need..." I couldn't spit it out; I was too far gone.

"You need this?" he asked as he gripped my hips and thrust into me in one long stroke.

I cried out and felt my walls clench around him in a desperate orgasm brought on by too much teasing. He pulled out and hummed. "Looks like _someone _was enjoying her shower a bit too much," he said teasingly.

I sobbed. "_Please _stop teasing me!" I cried.

I arched my back and attempted to find him again, but he evaded me. I moaned and he pushed into me again, bottoming out when he hit my cervix. I screamed as he pulled back and thrust again. His thigh muscles clenched behind mine and his hands slid up to my waist as he found a steady rhythm. His hips slammed against mine as I gripped the slippery ledge of the bathtub.

"Edward! _Edward!_" I yelled, feeling my body awash in incredible sensations.

"_Yesssss!_" he hissed as he pounded into me. I felt his balls slapping against my clit and it heightened the need for my second release even more.

The hot water rained down upon us as Edward's body filled mine again and again. I couldn't get my voice muscles to work anymore, so I simply resorted to animalistic sounds in my throat. My legs were quivering too much to hold me up anymore, so he wrapped his left arm around my hips and kept pumping away until I felt my muscles clenching around him again.

"_I'm going to come!_" I screamed. I tossed my head back as the orgasm pushed through me like a freight train, consuming me and leaving me wrecked.

Edward's release drew near and he growled as he began slamming into me rapidly. I made encouraging noises as he began twitching inside of me. I felt his orgasm as he called my name, and it made me moan. He reached down with his right hand and rubbed tiny circles around my clit, making me come a _third _time around his dick. "Holy shit!" I yelled as I milked him.

Edward grunted and pulled out of me once our bodies relaxed. He was careful to hold me up as I fought to regain strength in my legs. I felt emptied of all stress and tension in that moment; instead, I was filled with the incredible glow of relaxation.

He looked down at me and cupped my cheek gently before pulling my face up for a deep kiss. "That was...incredible," he said as he pulled away. I nodded and reached my arms around him, hugging him to me as I lay my head on his chest.

He turned us around and I felt the cooling water hit my back. I snuggled closer to his warm skin and felt myself drifting into extreme relaxation as he began massaging my scalp with shampoo. "Mmmmphhhh," was all I could say as his long fingers worked in my hair. When he was done, he walked us into the spray and I tilted my head back so the suds could wash down the drain.

"You look like a goddess under a waterfall," he said whimsically.

I laughed and peeked out of one eye. "You look like the Devil come to ravish me," I replied with a saucy grin.

He snickered and finished rinsing us off before he handed me a towel. I stepped out onto the bath mat and dried off as he shut off the water and opened the curtain. "Well, I feel refreshed," he said as he wrapped the towel around his waist.

I shook my head and smiled as I headed back to the counter. I saw myself in the mirror and cringed; I had black eye makeup smudged beneath my eyes and my eyes were bloodshot from my crying jag last night. I cupped my hand and huffed into it so I could test my morning breath, and I pulled a stink face. "_Ew_. I still need to brush my teeth. Any idea where your toothbrush is hiding?" I asked as my eyes met his in the mirror.

"Sure do," he said as he reached up and opened the medicine cabinet beside the mirror. My jaw dropped as he pulled out a blue toothbrush, along with a tube of toothpaste. He set it on the counter in front of me with a twinkle in his eye. "There ya go," he said with a big grin.

With that, he began whistling again as he sauntered out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom.

I stared down at the toothbrush and began shaking with laughter. _What a dick!_

As I began brushing my teeth, I saw him tug on the towel and toss it onto the bed. He stood naked in front of his dresser as he pulled out some underwear and clothes for the day. My eyes trailed down to his waist and I had the same thought, only much different.

_What a dick_.

After getting dressed and heading downstairs, I dug in my bag until I found my cell phone. I had two missed calls from Alice, one from Rosalie, and one from Esme, along with a plethora of text messages. I clicked through them and began laughing when I got to the ones from Alice, exclaiming her delight over finally hooking up with Jasper.

I watched Edward cleaning up the kitchen while I dialed Alice's number. When she picked up, I greeted her and Edward looked up at me. I put my finger over my mouth to indicate he should be quiet, and he nodded in understanding. Alice launched into her description of how "schmazing" Jasper was last night. I had no idea the word even existed, but according to Alice, it was a combination of "sexy, charming, and amazing."

"Oh my _god_, Bella! He's _so _amazing! I never had any idea how sexy he would be underneath those clothes..." she exclaimed.

I stopped her. "Wait, what? Did you already have _sex _with him?" I asked, aghast.

She snorted. "_No_, we just fooled around a little bit. Jeez! Give me some credit, here. I only saw his chest and we didn't do anything below the waist. I swear, _mom_."

I laughed and sighed. I would miss her so much when I moved. "So how does he feel?" I asked.

I heard her emit a little squeal. "He said he liked me too. Can you believe it? I'm totally in love!"

"Now, let's not get ahead of ourselves," I cautioned as I peeked over at Edward. He was scrubbing the island down with a sponge and it made me blush to remember what we'd been doing there just last night.

Alice snorted dismissively. "Whatever, I just _know_ Jasper's The One. I'm not going to mess it up this time," she said confidently.

I pondered how Alice could be so sure about a guy she'd barely known until last night. I mean, sure, Jasper was Rosalie's older brother, so we'd known _of _him. We'd been aware of him in that peripheral sense, but never quite knew him as a friend. He was more of a vague idea than a real person in my mind.

"Well, just be careful, okay?" I replied, hoping she would listen but knowing she probably wouldn't.

"Sure, sure," she replied distractedly. I heard her giggle and I strained my ears to figure out what was going on.

I heard a male voice in the background and identified it as Jasper's before Alice shushed him and came back on the line. "Bella, honey? I've gotta run. I just wanted to make sure you're okay today," she said with her trademark concern for my emotional and mental wellbeing.

"I'm fine, Alice. I've got some errands to run and then I'm going to pack tonight. You can come over with Rosalie and we can have a movie night. What d'you think of that?" I offered as I stared at Edward across the kitchen from where I was sitting.

She giggled again and I heard Jasper's laughing voice in the background. "Oh, yeah, totally. Let me just call Rose and we'll figure it out. I love you, bye!" she said cheerfully before hanging up.

I clicked the off button on my phone and looked back up at Edward. "Well, you have me for the whole day. What do you have in mind?" I asked with a shy smile.

Edward was leaning back against the counter top with his arms crossed over his chest, regarding me with his golden eyes. I swallowed nervously as they got even darker. "Hmm...Maybe we can have a movie day of our own?" he asked in that velvety seductive voice.

I nodded, completely mesmerized again. "Uh huh, sure," I answered brilliantly.

He grinned and pushed off the edge of the counter. "Okay, let me get my keys and we can go to the movie place and then grab some snacks at the store. How does that sound?"

I nodded and moved to grab my shoes before I remembered we weren't supposed to be seen together so soon. "Um, Edward?" I called.

He poked his head around the door. "Yes?"

I cringed before I reminded him, "We probably shouldn't go together, should we? I mean, so soon after graduation and all..." I trailed off, squirming uncomfortably.

He smacked his forehead. "I'm an idiot. Okay, well how about I go and you just make yourself comfortable here?"

My shoulders relaxed. "Okay, I can do that. I'll make us some lunch for when you get back."

He smiled and pushed his wallet into his pocket. He grabbed his keys and walked over to drop a kiss on my forehead. "I'll be back. What kind of movie candy do you like?" he asked.

"Hmm, I like Milk Duds," I told him.

He smiled and brushed a soft kiss on my lips. "Milk Duds it is, then. I'll be right back."

After he left, I walked into the kitchen and looked around. I avoided looking at the island in the middle of the kitchen, because it reminded me too much of last night and how I'd begged him to fuck me.

I groaned and blushed when I realized I'd have to open the refrigerator if I was going to make us both lunch. I steeled my shoulders and marched over to it, determined to go through with it before I saw the faint smudgy outline of my back on the shiny surface of the refrigerator door.

_Oh. My. God. _I snatched my hand back and turned around, making my way over to what looked to be the pantry instead. I opened it up and found some canned soup, along with some other things I could fix for lunch.

As soon as the soup was warming on the stove, I steeled my nerves and found some all-purpose cleaner beneath the kitchen sink. I attacked the smudge on the refrigerator with all my might, rubbing furiously until the surface sparkled with cleanliness.

Satisfied, I stowed the cleaner back beneath the sink and felt brave enough to open the fridge without a reminder of my wanton display of horniness staring me in the face. I pulled out a block of cheddar and set about slicing the cheese for grilled cheese sandwiches to go with the soup.

By the time Edward returned, the soup was warm and the sandwiches were nice and toasty. I set everything out on the counter and he set the plastic grocery bag next to me. I saw his eyes hit the fridge and I stiffened.

"Aw, you cleaned the mark off the refrigerator door. I was fond of that mark," he pouted.

I gaped at him. "You can't be serious."

He turned and winked at me. "I can be, and I _am. _It was like my own personal modernist piece of art, right there on my refrigerator. I think I would have called it 'Beautiful Bella's Body' or something equally full of alliteration."

My cheeks flamed as I handed him his plate. "You're crazy. Here's lunch. Do you want to eat in here or go out into the living room? Do you even eat in your living room?"

He looked at me like I was nuts. "Bella, I'm a guy. A bachelor eats wherever the hell he wants."

I grinned and decided to play along. "You mean, even in the bathtub?"

He looked scandalized. "You mean you've _never _had an ice cold beer in the bath?"

I shook my head and he realized what he'd just said. "I mean, of course you haven't, because you're not old enough to drink..." He trailed off awkwardly and I looked down at the plate in my hands.

"So, in the living room, then?" I said, changing the subject.

He nodded and I followed him out into the pristine living room. Whatever else he said about being a bachelor, I could still tell he kept his house extremely neat.

I wondered how he'd feel about me being a slob.

I pushed the thought aside as we set our food on the coffee table and Edward put the movie in. We sat back and ate while the previews ran through, and by the time the movie started, Edward pulled my feet up into his lap.

I tried to pull them away. "Don't, I'm ticklish," I warned.

He smiled and wrapped his strong hands around my bare foot. "Don't worry, I'll be careful."

His strong fingers massaged my feet and ankles as I relaxed back into the couch and watched the movie. It was a new drama about a Catholic school teacher and I began to get lost in the story. I was completely engrossed until I heard my phone ring.

Edward paused the movie and I jumped up to grab my phone. Rosalie was calling, so I picked it up and said hello.

"Hey, just wanted to let you know we'll be there in, like, an hour," Rosalie said.

"Oh, okay, sure. See you then," I replied, disappointed I'd have to cut my time with Edward short. I thought I'd have more time.

I hung up and turned to see Edward watching me. "That was Rosalie. She and Alice are going to be at my house in an hour," I told him.

He nodded and sighed, turning off the movie. "Okay, I guess we'd better get you home, then."

I shuffled around, grabbing my things and refusing to look at him. Why did things have to be this way? Why couldn't I shout to the world how much I felt for this man?

Why did we have to hide?

Edward came over to me and lifted my chin with his finger. "Soon, Bella. Soon we can be together and admit it out loud without anybody wondering. You'll see how much better it is once we get to Brown."

I bit my lip. "But won't we have to hide there, too? You'll be a professor and I'll be a student again."

He leaned down to kiss me. "Brown is a much bigger school than Forks, and nobody is really all that interested in what goes on between two consenting adults. As long as I don't have you in any of my classes, I don't see how this will be a problem."

I felt slightly reassured, but my stomach still plummeted with regret as we made our way to his car and back to my house. I was growing so attached to him, and I didn't want to be apart from him for even a night.

"If I can get the girls to leave at a decent hour, would you be willing to come over tonight?" I asked hopefully, looking at him with my puppy dog eyes.

He looked unsure. "Don't you want to spend more time with your friends before you leave?"

I sighed. He was right, as usual. "Yeah, I guess I should," I said regretfully.

He put his hand over mine, squeezing it gently. "If they don't stay, I'll come over. I don't want you to get lonely."

I released my breath and smiled at him. "Thank you," I said quietly.

"Anytime," he replied with a gentle smile.

**A/N: Okay, so now that the goods are out of the way, I want to give a few shout-outs: **

**Go read the stories I beta for. They're all wonderful and I love them. "Practicality" by silentnc, "The Night She Wore Black" and "Deconstructing the Swan" by maniacalmuse.**

**Go check out the new one shot I did, entitled "Bella Says Relax." It's a silly story set in the 80s meant to be fun and humorous. If you enjoy it, please let me know. **

**Love ya!- HIE**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So I got a message today informing me that this story is nominated for "best lemon" in the Twilight Twin Awards. I'm kind of surprised it's for the lemon in chapter 3 and not in chapter 1, but hey, who cares? I got a nom nod! A nomnod. Yes! Thank you to the person (or people) who voted for it, cuz that makes me a very happy girl. I'm really flattered. Really. **

**Thank you betas. Huggles. **

**Now, onto the chapter! **

BPOV

Edward got me back to my house with half an hour to spare. I spent at least half of it making out with him in the front seat of his car.

I hadn't intended to, but hey, when life gives you thirty extra minutes of Mr. Edward Cullen, what are you gonna do?

It started out as an innocent little goodbye kiss, but apparently neither one of us was ready to pull away. The kiss then morphed into a steamy liplock that had me bent awkwardly over the center console in my eagerness to be closer to him. He had a hand gently cupping the back of my head and I loved the feel of his fingers running through my hair as he kissed me so deeply.

I may not have much experience with this kind of thing, but it didn't seem to bother Edward one bit. This kiss seemed different than the other ones we'd shared, mostly because he wasn't dominating it as much as he usually did. It felt like our tongues were dancing, sliding against each other gently and desperately at the same time. We were wrapped in our need to be as close as possible, but the stupid console and stick shift kept us separated.

He pulled back a bit and kissed the corner of my mouth. "You should go inside," he said roughly.

"Nnuh mmmm," was all I said in reply as I tried to bring his mouth back to mine. It worked.

My hand ran down his chest and landed on his lap; I felt around for his erection and found it pushing against his jeans. I heard a growl rumble in his throat before he muttered, "Fuck it" as he reached over to pull me up and onto his lap.

I grinned in triumph as his hands drove into my hair and brought my mouth down to his forcefully. I loved this urgency in him, because I always felt the same way whenever he was touching me. I threw myself into the kiss with passion as I straddled his lap in the driver's seat.

My hips began to gyrate of their own accord as our breath steamed up the windows. I knew I had to go inside soon, but I just couldn't seem to tear myself away from him. When I was with Edward, it was like this little pocket of peace and passion that burned through the cold and empty existence my life had become following my parents' death.

I couldn't give this up, even if it meant lying to all the people I loved. I simply couldn't jeopardize Edward's professional reputation (or my own) in a small town like Forks. I loved him for the feelings he was awakening in me, and I just knew that I would carry this secret to my grave if he needed me to.

Though, of course, I hope it wouldn't come to that.

I had my hands buried deep in his messy coppery hair, enjoying the silky thickness of it as my lips slid over his. I moaned into his mouth and rocked my hips, wanting to be as close to him as possible.

His breath was hot on my face as he exhaled heavily. "God, what are you _doing _to me?" he muttered darkly.

I pulled back and looked at him with a hurt expression. "What do you mean?" I asked nervously.

His eyes snapped open and he looked at me with flushed cheeks and dilated pupils. "I just can't seem to get enough of you. It's like I _crave _you. I can't even control myself around you, here in my car in front of your house in broad daylight."

My chest tightened and my eyes dropped to the front of his gray t-shirt. I wasn't sure how to respond to that, so I merely bit my lip and kept silent. I wanted so badly to ask him if this was just a sexual thing for him, but I had no idea how to put my worries into words.

His head dropped to my shoulder and I listened to his deep breaths. He was obviously trying to calm himself. His strong arms came around my waist and hugged me tightly. Finally, I found the courage to at least _try _to speak. "Edward...um, I'm not sure how to ask this, but... is this just...sex? I mean, is that all this is?" I asked awkwardly, squirming in my intense discomfort.

His warm hand cupped my jaw and brought my eyes back up to meet his. They were gentle and concerned now, and I felt some of the tension melt from my body. "Bella, baby, how can you not see how much I feel for you? I had hoped I'd made it clear to you how I feel, not only through my actions, but also through my words."

I looked at him and held my breath, almost afraid of the words he would say next. Would it be too much? Would it not be _enough_?

He continued. "I'm in love with you. I've _been _in love with you for a long time now. I knew from the first day you came to my office that you were different and special, and I couldn't get you out of my mind. I knew it was wrong to think and feel that way about a student, but I couldn't help myself. Every time you came in and I saw how beautifully you were handling the shitty cards you've been dealt in your life, I couldn't help but see what a strong and intelligent individual you are. I _am _incredibly attracted to you, but it's more than your body that calls to me; it's your mind, and most especially, your heart."

I had tears swimming in my eyes as I listened to his speech. My aching heart thudded in my chest and I knew then that I would follow him to the ends of the earth if it meant never letting him go. "You mean it," I stated with a sense of wonder coloring my tone.

He nodded and brushed my hair back from my cheek. His soft lips kissed my eyelids as he smiled down at me. "I meant every word."

I looked away and then back to him. I braced my shoulders and met his beautiful golden eyes. "I...love you, too." I told him quietly.

His smile was like the sun breaking over the horizon; it was heartbreakingly perfect and I felt myself basking in its glow. "So, you don't think I'm a lecherous old creep preying on poor, unsuspecting schoolgirls?" he quipped with a crooked grin.

I smacked his chest playfully and let out a short, shocked laugh. "No! You could never be a creep. I think Mike Newton is probably _much _creepier than you, and he's my age."

His smile twisted into a grimace. "That little creep is a walking sexual harassment suit just waiting to happen," he declared.

I rolled my eyes and buried my face against his chest. The steering wheel was digging into my back, but I couldn't bring myself to care. My heart was buoyant and full of light in this moment.

"Tell me again," he requested as he kissed my hair.

"Mike Newton is creepier than you," I said with a smirk against his chest.

He snorted and tickled my side. I yelped and squealed, attempting to escape his evil hands. "Smart ass," he said with a laugh.

"Okay, okay! Uncle! Jeez!" I declared, holding up my hands in surrender. He immediately retracted his long fingers from my sides and looked at me expectantly. I rolled my eyes dramatically and harrumphed.

I didn't say anything for a moment, so he raised his hands in warning. They were curved like claws and he had a big goofy grin on his face. "Tell me, or the torture will continue!"

How menacing.

I licked my lips and looked deeply into his eyes. I sighed and brushed his hair back from his ears. "I love you. I really, really love you."

He was just pulling me in for another kiss when my phone started ringing. "_Fuck!_" I shouted angrily. I bent over the console and reached for my purse so I could unearth my phone. I saw Alice's name on the display, and it brought me crashing back to reality. "Hello?" I asked breathlessly when I picked up the call.

"Bella? Why do you sound like you're out of breath?" Alice asked curiously.

Edward must have been able to hear her through the phone, because he smirked and wriggled his eyebrows at me suggestively. I mouthed, "Be good!" to him before attempting to come up with a good reason for Alice. "Umm...my phone was in the other room and I had to run to answer it," I lied pathetically.

Edward decided to be _funny_, so he started placing soft kisses up and down my neck, stopping every now and then to nibble or suck on my skin. It made my knees feel weak and my imagination immediately wandered to the delicious idea of molesting him in the front seat of his car in broad daylight.

Alice hummed as if she were testing the truth in my words before apparently letting it go. "Whatever. Anyway, we're just leaving the store now, so we'll be there soon. Rosalie picked the movies, so prepare yourself for a Vin Diesel marathon. _Ugh_."

I laughed weakly and said, "_Please _tell me she's not going to make us watch _The Pacifier _again!"

"I make no promises," she replied darkly. I shuddered and told her I'd see her when they got here.

After I hung up the phone, I glared at Edward, who looked mightily pleased with himself. "_You_," I hissed, "are a fucking tease."

His eyes widened innocently and I huffed at him. "What do you mean? I'm only doing this," he said as he bent his head to kiss me once more on my collarbone.

I tried to push his head away, but my efforts were futile. I felt myself melting back into his touch with trembling legs and wet panties when I suddenly recalled the fact that my two best friends would be arriving shortly. "Edward! I have to go! They'll be here soon!" I begged as his sinfully delicious mouth tried to coax mine into another drugging kiss.

He sighed regretfully and pulled back, placing his hands on my hips. "Okay. I guess letting your friends find out about us by catching you on my lap with my tongue down your throat wouldn't exactly be the best way to go."

I nodded and he lifted me off his lap and sat me back on the passenger seat. I gathered my purse and overnight bag before turning to hug him tightly. "Can I call you later?" I asked.

"Don't worry about it. Have fun with your friends and if you feel like it, you can call me later. Just don't feel like you have to," he replied with a sincere smile.

I blew him a kiss, knowing it would be impossible to tear myself away if I gave him a real one, and climbed out of the car without looking back. I smiled to myself at the way he sat and waited until I was safely inside before he drove off.

I was certainly glad to live in a mostly secluded area. My closest neighbor was Grace, and even she lived down the street far enough that she wouldn't have seen me steaming up the windows with the freshly ex-vice principal of Forks High School.

My house was cold and empty, just like always. I stepped inside and rushed up the stairs to take a lightning fast shower to wash Edward's delightful smell off my skin. I did so regretfully, but I knew that if I didn't, I'd be inviting a lot of uncomfortable questions about my new musky cologne.

I stepped out of the shower and ran to grab a robe just as I heard the doorbell ring. I wrapped my dripping hair in the towel I'd used to dry off and dove down the stairs to answer the door. When I opened it up, I found Alice and Rosalie standing on the front porch loaded down with plastic grocery bags. "Hey, guys," I greeted, completely out of breath.

Rosalie's eyebrows snapped low over her eyes as she took in my appearance. "Bella, why are you _showering _this late in the day? My god, did you spend the whole day in your own stink or something?"

Alice nudged Rosalie and glared at her. "If Bella wants to simmer in her own sauce, let her! We graduated yesterday, and if that's not an excuse to lie around in your pajamas all day long, then I don't know what is."

I looked at Alice in disbelief. Alice was always meticulously groomed, so I had a very hard time imagining her going an entire day without showering.

"What?" she asked defensively, looking back and forth between Rosalie and me.

Rosalie snorted. "Did you just say '_simmer in her own sauce_'?"

Alice rolled her eyes. "Whatever! Get inside so we can get this girls' night started. I'm starving!"

I stepped back from the door and allowed them to enter. "For the record, I showered this morning when I got up. I just spent the day cleaning around the house, so I figured I'd shower again before you guys showed up," I lied, sounding rather sincere.

Considering the fact that I'd just cleaned the day before yesterday, it was a plausible explanation. My house was sparkling in its cleanliness, mostly due to the fact that I barely spent much time outside of my bedroom or the kitchen.

Alice set her bags on the counter and let her overnight bag drop to the floor by the stairs. Rosalie followed suit and I turned to help them unload the groceries. I pulled out so many packages of junk food that it made my mind spin.

"You guys brought enough food for an army!" I exclaimed after everything was set out on the counter. Boxes of Cheez-its, cans of Pringles, a six-pack of Diet Coke, a package of Twizzlers...the list went on and on. "Did you even get anything for dinner?" I asked.

Rosalie looked at her phone and giggled suspiciously. Alice avoided my eyes. "We ordered a pizza," she mumbled.

They were up to something, but I didn't know what. I decided to let it go, because they kept secrets locked up tighter than Fort Knox. "Okay...when will it be here?" I asked.

"Um, later..." Rosalie said without looking at me.

Without another word, she grabbed the movies and Alice popped a bag of kettle corn. We headed out to the living room and got comfortable while Rosalie loaded the movie into the DVD player. I manned the remotes and Alice snuggled under a blanket. Once the movie was on, we all sat back to watch.

About two hours later, the first _Fast and Furious_ movie was ending and Alice was bitching about having to watch the next one. Rosalie bopped her on the head with a pillow and claimed this was her turn to choose the movies, so Alice had better just shut up about her choices. I sat by and enjoyed the bickering of my friends, loving how comfortable and _normal _it all was.

We all jumped unexpectedly when it sounded like a battering ram hit my front door. Rosalie jumped up first and ran to the door to look through the window. Alice was close on her heels, but I hung back and gripped my cell phone in case I needed to call the police.

The sound of a beefy fist pounding against the door came next, and I unlocked the keys on my cell in preparation to make the call before I heard, "Laaaaaaadies! Open up! We're here to make your night!"

Rosalie squealed and threw herself at the door to unlock it. Alice was pressed against her back, looking equally as eager. I gaped as Emmett and Jasper came barreling through the door with a couple boxes of pizza. The terror melted from my bones and I wondered what the hell they were doing here.

"Uh, guys?" I said, reminding them I was here...and for that matter, this was my house and I had no idea what was going on.

"Panty Raid!" Emmett shouted as he shoved his box of pizza at Jasper and turned to lift Rosalie up. He swirled her around and laid a big juicy kiss on her before letting her drop back down to the ground.

She looked flustered as she ran a hand through her hair. "Really, Emmett, it's not like we're here pillow fighting in our underwear."

His face fell in such an exaggerated manner that it was comical. "Rosie, baby, why you gotta go and break my heart like that? I came all the way over here to bring you pizza! The least you could do is strip down and offer to give Alice and Bella kissing lessons!"

I laughed out loud as Rose huffed and turned to her older brother. "How could you _possibly _approve of me dating this horndog?" she demanded as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Jasper just smirked and shrugged before laying the pizzas down on the seat of the chair closest to the door. He turned and held out his arms for Alice, who went to him willingly. I watched as he kissed her sweetly before pulling back to smile at her in greeting. "Hey," he said softly.

Alice looked like she was on cloud nine. "Hi," she replied breathlessly.

I felt kind of like I was intruding on their moment, so I turned and went to grab the pizzas. Jasper looked at me and smiled awkwardly. "Um, hey, Bella. Sorry for barging in. We were only bringing the pizzas over."

My friends looked at me with pleading eyes. I sighed and set the pizzas on the counter next to all the other junk food. Obviously, the guys had brought enough pizza for all five of us. Who was I to say no?

Sure, this was _supposed _to be a girls' night. They were leaving for San Francisco soon, and I would be leaving for Brown. I needed all the time I could get with my closest friends.

But it wasn't like I could kick their boyfriends out after they'd brought us all dinner. Besides, it looked like they were really eager to be here and I just couldn't bring myself to pull the "chicks before dicks" card.

I sighed and began to pull down some plates for the pizza. "No, it's fine. Really. Rosalie got a bunch of action movies, anyway. You can stay."

All four of them smiled at me in gratitude, and I smiled back half-heartedly. I had to turn my back to them before the smile was replaced with sadness over the fact that _my _boyfriend couldn't be here crashing our slumber party, too.

I told them I was just going to run upstairs for something really quick, and once I reached my room, I pulled out my cell phone. I went down to Edward's name and sent him a text message.

_I wish you were here. The guys crashed our girls' night, and now I'm a fifth wheel. -B_

I set my phone on vibrate and decided to change into my pajamas. I picked some comfy old flannel ones I'd inherited from my father's closet when we cleaned out my parents' clothes. They dwarfed me, so I had to roll up the waistband and the sleeves a million times before I could see my hands and feet.

I grabbed my pillow and a blanket right before my phone vibrated on my dresser. I dropped the stuff and ran to get it, hoping it would be Edward.

_I see. Are you gonna be okay? -E_

I sighed and felt the knot in my stomach loosen a bit. After all, it wasn't like this was the end of the world. I hit reply and typed my response.

_Yeah, I'll be okay. I just wish you could be here, too. They scared the shit out of me when they got here! -B_

Deciding I'd been absent long enough, I again grabbed my pillow and blanket and headed downstairs. Alice and Jasper were in the kitchen eating pizza while Emmett and Rosalie were in the living room bickering over which car was the best in _Tokyo Drift_. I caught Alice's eye and she shrugged at me happily, as if to say "what can ya do?" I smiled back and went to grab a plate.

"Thanks for letting us stay," Jasper said with a polite smile. I couldn't help but like him, especially knowing how crazy Alice was for him. I waved him off and grabbed a slice of cheese pizza before heading over to the kitchen table to eat.

My phone vibrated in my pocket and I tried to slip it out and read the text without arousing suspicion. I kept one eye glued on Alice and Jasper as I opened my phone to read Edward's reply.

_Well, I could always wait until everyone falls asleep and climb the tree outside your house. I'll come prepared to recite Shakespeare. It'll be every teenage girl's fantasy! -E_

I snorted and caught myself before I could laugh outright. I hit reply and typed:

_Not THIS teenage girl. How about Edgar Allan Poe instead? -B_

His reply was quick.

_How gothic. Would you like to come down to my cellar for some amontillado? -E_

I laughed quietly as I replied.

_Okay, you're right. EAP isn't exactly the most romantic writer. Back to this tree. Did you know it leads directly to my window? -B_

I smiled secretly to myself as I headed back over for a second slice of pizza, which I didn't really want, but I wanted to prolong my flirting a little bit longer without an audience. Alice and Jasper were so absorbed in one another at this point that I slipped by completely unnoticed.

I sat down with my slice and felt my pocket vibrate. I pulled my phone out and read his reply, feeling a zing of electricity and lust shoot through my veins.

_Well, that's fortunate. What if I get caught? -E_

I determined then that my friends and I wouldn't be sleeping in the same room tonight. They were having their fun now, and I wanted to have my fun, too...even if it had to be much later, in secret. "Hey, Alice?" I called, breaking her out of her lust-filled gaze at Jasper.

She turned to me with a dazed expression on her face. "Yeah?" she said.

"I wanna talk to you and Rose for a sec," I replied. I gestured for her to follow me as I went over to call for Rosalie. She joined us and I tromped upstairs to my bedroom. I turned to close the door behind me so we wouldn't be overheard.

Alice must have thought I was still upset about the guys showing up, so she began pleading with me. "Bella, I'm so sorry, I didn't think they'd stay..."

I held up a hand to shut her off. "Really, it's okay. I just wanted to see if you guys were still planning on sleeping over," I said firmly.

Rosalie and Alice looked at each other from the corner of their eyes, and I surmised that they weren't sure how to respond. I knew that Alice's parents were really nosy and conservative, so they couldn't go there to be alone with the guys. Rose and Jasper's parents were cool, but not _that _cool to allow any cavorting under their roof. I sighed.

I mean, obviously I wanted to spend time with my girls before we split up for school.

However, I saw the desperate need and desire to be close to the guys. I could understand that, myself. I _craved _being near Edward, so who was I to make Emmett and Jasper leave when I wanted nothing more than to have Edward come through that door along with them?

"It's okay. You guys can stay here with the guys. Alice, you and Jasper can stay in my pare...I mean, Esme's room. Rose, you and Emmett can sleep in the guest bedroom. I'd better not hear a _peep _from either one of you!" I commanded with a deathly serious look on my face.

Both of them nodded with wide eyes. I stared them down for a few more seconds to be sure my caveat sunk in before letting out my pent-up breath. "Okay, now that is settled, let's go back downstairs. I'm getting tired and I don't know how much more Vin Diesel I can take," I told them wearily.

We tromped back downstairs and I remembered I'd yet to respond to Edward's last text message. I flipped my phone open and typed out a quick reply.

_You won't get caught. I'll be in my bed, all by my lonesome while these crazy kids do whatever it is that crazy kids do. -B_

I went and sat down at the opposite end of the couch from Rose and Emmett, who were already cuddling as the opening credits of the movie came on. I glanced over to see Jasper sitting in my dad's huge easy chair with Alice snuggled up on his lap.

Everyone looked peaceful and happy, and I was genuinely happy for them.

I felt a buzz in my pocket and tried to hide the light from my phone as I read Edward's text.

_I guess I can't pass up an invitation like that. I'll see you in a few hours. Better keep that bed nice and warm for me. -E_

I shuddered as the lust and longing soared through me. I couldn't wait; I wanted him here now.

As soon as the movie was over, I released a huge yawn and told everyone I was heading up to bed. I really didn't want to hang around and see them making out, so I hurried up the stairs to brush my teeth and wash my face. I felt like an idiot, but I tried to brush my hair and look cute for Edward.

Once my light was off and I was lying in my bed, I sent a message to Edward.

_One warm bed? Check. One lonely Bella? Check. -B_

I shoved my phone under my pillow and rolled over, prepared to doze while I waited for him. I was surprised to realize how tired I was, and before too long, I was fully asleep. I was jarred awake by a buzzing under my head. I groggily pulled out my phone and saw the message from Edward.

_One cold night? Check. One Edward waiting outside your window? Check. Let me in so I can get warm with you in that bed. -E_

I turned to look out the window, and sure enough, Edward was sitting on the large tree limb right outside my bedroom. I hurried to open the window, afraid it would creak and make enough noise to alert my friends, but I was pleasantly surprised to have it slide open quietly. Edward hopped through the window and landed gracefully without making any noise. As my eyes were already adjusted to the dark, I noticed that he was dressed all in black.

"What are you, a cat burglar?" I joke-whispered to him.

He gave me that lazy grin I'd begun to refer to as the "Panty-Melter" and grabbed me. "Yep, and I'm here to steal _you_," he replied as he dropped kisses all over my face. I snickered and tried to push away from his cold mouth.

"You must be freezing. Let's get you warmed up," I said as I took his hand and led him to my bed.

He toed off his shoes and I unzipped his coat, pushing it down his arms and off onto the floor. He pulled his black t-shirt off over his head and dropped his pants, leaving him in dark boxers. I shivered in pleasure as his beautiful body was revealed to me.

I sat down on my bed and scooted back until I was against the wall. He climbed in after me and pulled the warm blankets up over us before he turned over to pull my body against his. "Mmm. Miss me?" he mumbled into my hair.

"Yeah," I said as I wrapped my arms around his broad chest. I buried my nose in his neck and inhaled deeply, allowing his scent to soothe and relax me.

I'd expected him to try and start something, but I was surprised when he merely began to play with my hair. He didn't even try kissing me. I pulled back to look up at his face, even though it was difficult to see in the darkness of my bedroom. "Edward?" I murmured.

"Yeah?" he replied as he peeked down at me.

I blushed, but thankfully he couldn't see it. "Um, do you want to...?" I began, unsure of how to ask him what I wanted to know. I felt immature, but I figured that he'd want to have sex after sneaking in here.

"Why don't we just sleep tonight? There's plenty of time for other things later. Besides, I don't want to alert your friends to the fact that you're having mind-blowing sex in here when they think you're all alone," he joked as he snuggled closer to me and closed both of his eyes once more.

I huffed. "Well, aren't _we _just mighty sure of ourselves?" I grumbled irately.

He laughed quietly and rolled until I was pinned beneath him on the mattress. He gripped my wrists and pinned them against the pillow under my head as well. His lips brushed up my neck before he stopped to suck my earlobe into his mouth to nibble and lick it. He released it and whispered huskily, "There's no doubt in _my _mind that we have mind-blowing sex together, Bella. Even if there was, hearing you scream my name last night and then again this morning in the shower would be enough to convince me."

I gasped and felt my body arch instinctively into the hard planes of his. I was suddenly eager to get things started, but to my great disappointment, he released my wrists and rolled back over to press up against my side. I released a tiny growl of frustration, but he returned to stroking my hair, and it made me want to purr like a cat.

"Go to sleep, Bella."

I turned on my side and felt his body curl around my backside. I wriggled my hips to see if I could feel an erection, but his hand landed heavily on my hip.

"Go to sleep, Bella," he said again, firmly this time.

I sighed and closed my eyes, giving up. His hand moved from my hip to my back, up under my pajamas. His fingers began stroking over the skin of my back, lulling me. He rubbed my back gently like that until I finally fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6 is finally here!

**A/N: Hey everyone! I wanna ask you to go read a new one-shot co-written by me and my ladylove, maniacalmuse. It's for the Tattward and Inkella contest, and I hope you read it, review it, enjoy it, and vote for it! Check it out now! Look us up: author: Dirty Words story: Ink in the Blood. Link is on my profile!**

**I also just posted a side-shot for this story called "All Play." It's not really part of the story, but it could be if I felt it had a place in my plot… check it out and let me know how you liked it******

**Thank you to my betas!**

**BPOV**

The sun was just starting to come up when I woke up. My head was pillowed on Edward's hard chest and I had one hand gripping a handful of his messy hair. His face was relaxed in sleep, making him look peaceful and innocent.

One look down dispelled the illusion of innocence, however. His morning erection was evident, even through my dark blue down comforter. I took one last peek up at Edward's face before I decided to investigate.

I let go of his hair, smoothing it gently so as not to wake him, and pulled the blanket up over my head. I'd only done this a handful of times, but I hoped that it would be good enough for Edward to enjoy himself.

I kissed my way down his chest, enjoying the different tastes and textures of his skin. His boxer briefs were slung low over his hips, and as I reached them, I almost chickened out. Edward was such a perfect male specimen that I feared he would soon wake up and realize he could be with anyone he wanted to, not just some silly little Podunk eighteen-year-old girl fresh out of high school.

He could have models. He could _be _a model.

And who was I, except bookish Bella Swan with a shitload of emotional baggage and a high school diploma still hot of the press?

I tried to push my reservations away and focus on the task at hand. I wanted to be with Edward so desperately that I knew I would do anything he asked of me. _Anything_.

My hands hesitantly gripped the waistband of his underwear and pulled them down as I scooted down along his legs. Once they were low enough, I groped around in the darkness under the covers and found his stiff flesh. I wrapped my hand around it firmly and stroked up and down a few times, enjoying the feel of his satiny smooth flesh covering such steel hardness. I licked my lips to wet them and tentatively bent down to run them across the soft head of his penis.

I felt him stir and froze for a moment before resuming my task. I ran my lips over the head once more, caressing him and appreciating the feel of his warm silky skin. When I felt prepared, I opened my mouth and took the head inside, twirling my tongue around the tip before dropping down to lick and kiss up and down each side.

Edward's body tensed and I knew he was awake now. I opened my mouth wide and took him inside, creating a vacuum with my cheeks and sucking firmly as I drew back until just the tip was in my mouth. I heard him moan and felt his hands search for me under the blanket, but I didn't stop what I was doing. I sucked him back into my mouth and swirled my tongue around him before settling into a steady rhythm of sucking and releasing.

Edward's hands found my head and he cupped it gently in both hands. I worried that he would try to take over, but he simply held me steady and let me lead. I appreciated his restraint and continued doing what I was doing.

His moans turned into begging, and I heard him mutter, "Fuck, Bella. Please, baby, please. That feels so good," in a tight voice. I smiled against his penis and kept licking and sucking, enjoying this moment of sensual power I had over him.

The muscles in Edward's legs started to quiver, and I guessed that he was close. I decided to try something that Rosalie had talked about doing to a guy once. I took a deep breath and held it in as I relaxed my throat and took Edward completely inside my mouth. I felt him hit the back of my throat, but thankfully, I didn't gag. I heard him curse and his hands tightened on my hair.

"Oh my god, baby, oh my GOD! Fuck, your mouth is so good. Don't stop, please don't stop," he pleaded weakly.

I repeated the motions and felt his body lock up as his semen released down my throat. I swallowed convulsively and waited until he relaxed to release him from my mouth. I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand and felt Edward's hands drop to my upper arms to pull me up from beneath the covers.

His cheeks were flushed and his eyes were glassy and bright. He looked excited and exhausted at the same time. I smiled at him shyly and he pulled me on top of him. His hands pulled up on my shirt and I helped him get it off. Once it was on the floor next to the bed, he pulled me back down and pressed our naked flesh together. I wriggled around a bit and savored the feeling of being skin-to-skin with him.

"Well, _that _was probably the best 'good morning' I've ever had," he mused with a crooked smirk.

I blushed, but fought it back as best I could. It was incredibly stupid for me to blush after I'd just had his dick down my throat.

"Was it...okay, then?" I asked, hating myself for feeling so unsure of myself.

His golden eyes locked on mine and he looked shocked. "Okay? _Okay? _That was probably the best blowjob I've ever had. I'd say it was more like 'amazing' or 'incredible.' I'm half-tempted to bronze my dick right now so I can immortalize this moment."

I ducked my face into his chest and smiled. He was pretty good at reassuring me, even though I wished he didn't have to. "You really think so?" I mumbled, feeling embarrassed.

I peeked back up at him to see a considering look cross his face. Before I knew it, his face relaxed into a grin and he tapped a finger against his lips. "Well, I suppose you could always do it again just to be sure..."

I snorted and tried to sit up, but he wrapped his arms around me and rolled us over before I could even blink. He dropped down on top of me and his lips ran across my cheek until his lips met mine. I panicked and pulled my mouth away from him; I didn't want him to taste my morning breath, which was probably even worse after what I'd just done.

He pulled back with a furrowed brow. "Morning breath," I mumbled self-consciously.

His face relaxed into a smirk. "Well, I know of one place that morning breath won't matter," he said with a wink.

I didn't know what he meant until his head disappeared between my legs. He threw the blankets off the bed as he went. I watched helplessly in lust as his hands gripped my thighs and brought my legs up over his shoulders.

When the tip of his tongue started exploring my wet folds, I couldn't watch anymore. My head dropped back onto the pillow and he reached for one of my hands, gripping it in his own. I wasn't sure what I expected him to do, but he just held it in his as his mouth worked on me.

His mouth was like a work of art, if that work of art was created purely for my pleasure. I had to bite my lip to keep from crying out, because I didn't want to wake anyone else.

I would die if anybody walked in right now.

I became aware of the wet sounds coming from between my legs, and it made my cheeks burn. It sounded so...dirty and erotic. I wasn't prepared for it. I was fully aware of the fact that most of the moisture was coming from me, and that made me squirm.

His teeth nibbled on my clit gently and I felt myself lose all sense of my surroundings. I clenched my thighs around his head and buried my free hand in his hair to push him closer. The hand holding his tightened as my orgasm came crashing down over me.

"_Fuck! Oh my god!" _I whimpered as my hand released his hair and flung out, knocking something to the ground in the process.

Edward continued licking gently, lapping at me. I shivered in the aftermath.

A loud knock sounded on the door before it flung open. "Bella! Are you okay?"

_Oh fuck._

As soon as the door clicked shut, I bounded off the bed, accidentally knocking Edward on the side of his head with my knee. "Oh shit! I'm so sorry! I swore I locked my door!" I cried, filled with panic and mortification.

Not only had I been completely naked and spread out on the bed, but Edward's naked body had been kneeling between my legs, performing what was arguably the most intimate experience of my life. To know that someone had witnessed it filled me with such horror that I wanted to leap out the window.

He stood up carefully, rubbing the side of his face as he reached down for his clothes. I flashed around the room, finding something to wear and trying desperately to make myself look like I hadn't just been doing what I'd just been doing.

"It'll be okay," he told me, sounding a little unsure.

I ignored his words, knowing they were only meant to comfort me. I was too terrified of our relationship being exposed for him to comfort me now. "I need to go talk to him. I need to tell him..." I began. My voice and hands were shaking as I tried to comb out my hair.

Edward's hands landed on my shoulders, warm and steady. He turned me around and I looked up into his face. He looked so _calm_. "How can you be so calm? Do you even _know _what this could mean?" I demanded.

He brushed a kiss against my forehead. "Bella, you're no longer a high school student. You are a legal adult. This is a consensual relationship."

I knew he was right, but there was more to it than that. "But you _know _if there's even a whiff of a scandal, you could lose your job at Brown!"

His arms came around me and he nestled my head in the crook of his neck. I tried to calm down by focusing on his steady breathing and soothing scent. "Well, if I do, then it's worth it. I'm in love with you, Bella. I may be excited to teach again, but I'd give that up in a second to be with you."

The sincerity in his words burned through me. I felt so weak in that moment, wondering how he could be so collected and calm, so _sure _of everything about us when all I felt was terrified and _unsure_.

I tossed my hands up in the air and turned from his arms. "I'll hate myself if I destroy your career," I whispered. I knew I was being melodramatic, but really, after all that Edward had done for me, I couldn't live with the notion that he could lose his job over our relationship.

He chuckled and I gaped at him. "You won't 'destroy' my career. Stop worrying so much."

I bit my lip and nodded. "I'll try."

He relaxed and I struggled to do the same. "Now, I should probably get going before the rest of your friends decide to barge in and check on you. Try to enjoy yourself today, okay?"

Edward pressed a gentle kiss against my forehead and turned to leave through the window. I followed him and grabbed his arm right as he was climbing out onto the thick tree limb. His head snapped around and I gave him a desperate look. "Will I see you tonight?"

He smiled and leaned forward to kiss me again. "We'll see. I think I have some house hunting and packing to take care of," he said with a conspiratorial grin.

I released his arm and knew I needed to back off so I didn't end up smothering him. Surely a night apart wouldn't be so bad, would it? It would give me time to think about what was happening between us...

I watched as he climbed stealthily down the tree and admired his skill until I thought about how many trees he'd climbed in his youth. Looking as he did, I was probably safe to assume that he'd climbed lots of trees in his day. I sighed, miserably jealous at that thought.

As soon as he was gone, I decided it was time to face the music. I took one last look in the mirror and headed downstairs toward the kitchen, where I heard the sounds of pots and pans clanking around. Jasper was standing at the stove with bed head and sleep creases on the side of his face, but he looked wide awake. From the silence around us, I assumed nobody else was up yet.

He must have heard me enter because he turned and looked at me uncomfortably. I chewed on the inside of my cheeks and wondered nervously how I could ever explain what he'd just witnessed.

He spoke first, tentatively asking, "Was that, um, Principal Cullen?"

I cringed as if he'd slapped me. "Yes. I mean, well, he was the vice principal, but he's not anymore. He, ah, quit..." I tried to explain miserably.

He gave me a tiny nod and stared down into the burning eggs in the pan in front of him. "Do Alice and Rose know?" he asked quietly.

I shook my head and fought to bite my tongue. I'd known Jasper as long as I'd known Rosalie, and though we weren't exactly friends, I'd always felt like he was a big brother to me in a lot of ways. He was kind, warm, and friendly. I was grateful he was in my life, but I feared that he would be disgusted by my secret relationship with Edward.

I decided to try and explain. "Edward and I...got together after graduation. He's going to be a professor at Brown. We agreed to keep our relationship a secret because I don't want him to lose his job or ruin his reputation."

Jasper looked like he was desperately trying to keep his mouth shut, but he lost the battle. "Bella, I know I'm not your brother or anything, and I have no business giving you advice, but I'm worried about you. He's too old for you, and you're still young. You have your entire life ahead of you; do you really want to have this big, complicated secret?"

I felt the sting of his words, even though he'd been very calm and caring with their delivery. "You don't know what he's like, what it's like with him..." I whispered quietly.

His eyes met mine and he came over to give me a brotherly hug. "I don't know, but I _do _know that it's unlike you to keep secrets from my sister and Alice. You three have been as thick as thieves since day one, and I can't imagine you could be satisfied with this deception."

I jerked back out of his comforting arms and glared at him. "It's not a deception!"

Jasper looked disappointed in me. "If you don't think that lying to your friends about your relationship with this guy is a deception, then you're not only lying to them, you're lying to yourself."

His words were harsh and I felt as if I'd been slapped. I felt sick to my stomach and terrified that he would reveal my relationship with Edward. "Jasper, just...please. Please don't tell anyone, okay? I promise I'll tell them as soon as I'm at Brown. Once we're out of Forks, we'll be free to be together without people thinking Edward took advantage of one of his students."

The worried look was back in his eyes. He reached out and brushed a tear from my cheek. "But _didn't _he take advantage of you? Jesus, Bella, you're only eighteen! He's probably at least thirty! You're still innocent and naive. It would be so easy for him to take advantage of someone like you."

I felt the anger rise at Jasper's assumptions. "For your information, _I _was the one to pursue _him_. He avoided me until I wasn't a student there anymore. He's been completely responsible and honorable, so if you want to blame anyone here, blame _me_."

Jasper frowned and looked like he wanted to say more, but I cut him off. "Please, Jasper. Just say you won't tell anyone. I promise I will as soon as I'm at Brown," I pleaded, giving him the biggest puppy dog eyes I could muster.

His resolve weakened, and I saw it. He scowled in defeat and brushed a hand down his face. "Okay, kid, but you'd better tell them. I don't want to see you hurt, you understand?"

He looked so ferocious that I had to stop myself from smiling in relief. I knew that if Jasper promised not to tell anyone, my secret would go to the grave. I gave him a quick squeeze and a peck on the cheek just as Alice came padding in. "Hey, hey! Hands off the goods!" she ordered in a fierce tone.

I turned to see her standing there with her usual morning grumpiness, dressed in striped sleep shorts and a brief pink tank top. Her hair looked perfect, but her eyes were still bleary from sleep. "Good morning to you, too, Grumpy," I greeted with an amused smile.

She scowled. "Shut it. I need coffee and pancakes, STAT."

I heard Jasper chuckle behind me. "Then you're in luck, because pancakes happen to be my secret talent."

Alice's eyes perked up at that and she snickered. "It's not your _only _secret talent," she said with a mischievous grin. I fake-gagged and turned to the fridge to pull out some orange juice.

Soon after Alice came a perfect-looking Rose and a sleep-rumpled Emmett. His arm was slung around her waist and they both glowed with happiness; I'd be lying if I didn't admit to myself how jealous I was at the easiness of my friends' relationships.

My phone remained silent throughout the morning and most of the afternoon, but I decided to text message Edward and let him know I was thinking about him.

_How's the fearless tree climber today? -B_

I hoped he would smile at that, because I was. The memory of Edward sneaking through my window last night for a sleepover would stay with me for a long time.

His response was quick.

_I think I have some splinters in unmentionable places, haha. I miss you. -E_

I smirked and hit 'reply.'

_Sounds like I may need to come over with some tweezers and help you out with that. -B_

Edward's reply had my pulse racing.

_Sounds like you may. Will you kiss it all better, too? -E_

I peeked at my friends. They were currently engrossed in watching _Pride and Prejudice _since the guys had left earlier. I thought about how they'd be leaving soon, and I wondered how I would feel once they were gone. Would I latch onto Edward because he was the only person left here close to me?

I picked up my phone and thought about my response. Though I was happy that we'd only cuddled last night, after this morning, I was dying to be with him again.

_I'll kiss it better if you promise to finish what we started this morning. -B_

My phone vibrated with his response before I could even set it down.

_You've got yourself a deal. Should I pick you up, or do you want to drive out here? -E_

I smiled at yet another fond memory and replied.

_You can pick me up, if you'd like. I have a certain affection for the Volvo in light of recent events;) -B_

We agreed on a time and I turned my attention back to the movie. I was surprised by the voracious need I felt for Edward's presence, but then again, all of this was entirely new to me. The feelings I'd had for Jacob were completely different and barely even worth mentioning in the same thoughts as what I felt for Edward now.

I knew realistically that we should have spent the night apart as we'd originally planned, but I just couldn't help myself. The closer I got to him, the closer I felt I needed to be.

An hour later, I said goodbye to the girls and went upstairs to shower and get ready for Edward's arrival. I stuffed an overnight bag, packing some of the racier lingerie that Alice had bought for me back when she'd been in on my plan to seduce Mr. Cullen. _If only she knew how successful we'd been_.

There was a sound on the porch and I reached the door in time to watch the mail come through the slot. I hastily picked it up, sorting through the bills and magazines. I had a letter from Brown and I dropped everything to open it up.

The words on the page blurred together as shock and panic warred inside my chest. "Oh _no_," I whimpered into the empty room.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay, I need to put a disclaimer on this chapter because I feel like I'm about to either piss everyone off or blow your minds with this, so here goes: The events in this chapter are NOT for shock value. There is an explicit rhyme and reason to this madness and I hope you'll all trust me and not claw my eyes out. Please trust:)**

**Secondly, thank you to my beta Adrena because she is awesome. I loves her!**

**Here we go...leave me a review and let me know what you think. I wanna know, really. I'll be suspicious and scared if it gets eerily silent...haha. **

BPOV

The letter slid from my numb hands and drifted down to rest on the floor about two feet away. My eyes stared, unseeing, at the wall across the room.

How would I tell Edward that I couldn't go to Brown with him after all?

I knew how excited he was to teach again...and I also wasn't sure that he would sacrifice that opportunity for me, at least not so early on in our relationship. How could I even ask or expect him to stay here with me, all because I could no longer afford to attend Brown?

I stood there frozen until I heard a soft rap of knuckles against the door. I saw his blurry outline through the glass and it snapped me out of my stupor. The click of the lock sounded and I pulled the door open slowly. He had a smile on his face until he got a good look at me, and then the smile quickly turned to a frown. "Hey, are you okay?" he asked.

I couldn't get my voice to work, so I just kind of nodded and shook my head at the same time, as if I couldn't decide what to say. His warm hands wrapped around my shoulders and he pushed me gently into the foyer so he wasn't stranded on the front porch. I stepped back, my movements mechanical and automatic. He pulled me over to the couch and my eyes landed on the lone piece of paper laying on the floor a few feet away. His eyes caught my movement, so he walked over and bent down to pick it up.

I watched silently as he quickly scanned the letter. I saw his face settle into a mask of confusion as he dropped it on the coffee table and turned to me. "So what does this mean for you, then?" he asked quietly.

I stared at the hands in my lap. They were still numb, as if they no longer belonged to me. Useless hands. Useless.

I cleared my throat and refused to meet his eyes. This was the moment of truth. "I guess it means that I can't go to Brown. They were forced to withdraw the financial aid. Esme and I can't afford to pay the tuition, and my parents' life insurance ensures that I can't get need-based financial assistance."

Comprehension was beginning to dawn on his face. "So the scholarship was merit-based?"

I nodded and felt the prickle of tears in my eyes. "I can't go," I whispered brokenly.

Silence filled the room and I was terrified to look at him. I didn't want him to give up on me, but I couldn't ask him to stay; it wouldn't be right.

"What about loans?" he asked quietly.

I shook my head. "I don't want to take loans out already. I plan on going all the way, getting my PhD. I want to be a professor. If I take out loans now, I'll be cut off before I can even get past my masters."

Edward looked defeated. "So you'll just stay here and go to a state school, then? Did you even apply anywhere here?"

I bit my lip and shook my head. When I'd applied to schools, I'd wanted to get as far away from Washington as possible. "No. I applied to Brown, Yale, Stanford, and Northwestern. I didn't want to stay here."

He crossed to sit on the couch beside me. His arm came around my shoulders and his fingertips massaged my upper arm as he appeared deep in thought. "I could stay..." he began, but I cut him off.

"You can't do that for me!" I snapped. Part of me wanted to rejoice that he would even offer, but I knew that he would end up resenting the loss of his teaching position.

He dropped his head back against the couch and grumbled. "Well what do you want to do, then? I'm not leaving you here alone. I _won't_ leave you here alone."

I was surprised by the vehemence in his voice. "I won't be alone. Esme is here..."

"...about two weeks out of the month. If that. I _know _you. You'd be miserable and lonely wandering around by yourself," he insisted.

I flinched. "I've been doing just fine for myself, thank you very much," I replied stiffly.

Edward sighed and sat up again to face me. "Bella, that's not what I meant. I can't let you just give up on college. It's not an option. I'll figure something out."

I couldn't look at him. How could I, when I knew that I had to stay here while he moved across the country? I wouldn't get to keep him. He'd probably find someone new and I'd just be some silly little girl in his past, barely worth mentioning, let alone remembering.

The tears began to fall and I tried desperately to hide my face from him. I had to let him go if I was going to get through this without being pathetic.

"I think I should stay here tonight," I mumbled.

He tilted my chin up and I couldn't hide the sadness on my face. "If that's what you want, but I _will _find a way to make this work, okay?"

I nodded half-heartedly, feeling hollow and missing him already as I walked him back to the door. He laid a kiss on my forehead and gathered me close, but I didn't allow myself to relax into him as I normally would have.

He left and I collapsed back on the couch. I would just have to stay here and make the best of it. I could go to the community college in Port Angeles and get my AA, and then transfer somewhere like UW and go from there. I could afford community college, and the in-state tuition wouldn't be too horrible at UW.

I could do this. I didn't feel any excitement or hope, but I knew I could do this.

I had to.

Early the next day, Edward text messaged me to tell me that he was waiting downstairs at the door. I hurried out of bed and checked my appearance in the mirror above my dresser before rushing downstairs to answer the door.

He stood there looking exhausted and tense. I began to get nervous as I wondered if he was here to break up with me. Would I cry? Would I throw myself at him pathetically in an attempt to get him to change his mind? What would happen now? Would I just be alone?

All alone...

His promise never to leave me flitted through my memory, making my heart ache and my stomach twist in agony. I was so sure he'd meant it, even though I was terrified that he'd still leave me.

I couldn't look at him out of fear that I would break down before he even said a word. He stepped inside and closed the door quietly behind him before he walked over to the couch and sat down. "I think I've figured out a way," he spoke softly.

My eyes snapped up and met his with surprise. "What do you mean?" I asked, trying desperately to tamp down the hope.

He sighed and pulled a sheaf of papers out of his back pocket. He spread them out on the table and my feet carried me forward so I could look at them. I saw a contract with Brown and another piece of paper that made my heart start pounding. "What's all this?" I asked suspiciously.

His golden eyes met mine and I saw the fear there. "I went home last night and looked at my contract again. It states that any dependents can attend the university for free, and spouses can attend at half the cost of tuition."

His words sent my head spinning. The significance of the other piece of paper suddenly dawned on me. "What are you saying?" I asked, just to confirm my realization.

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose and looked down. "I'm saying if you marry me, you can still go to Brown. We'll be able to cover the rest of the tuition."

My knees wobbled and threatened to give out on me, so I shuffled backwards until I collapsed into the easy chair my father used to practically live in. I gaped at Edward, completely speechless.

He stared at me,waiting for a response. I stuttered and swallowed, trying desperately to find something to say. "It makes sense to do this, Bella. I can teach and you can go to school, and we won't have to hide our relationship. You couldn't take any of my classes, but that hardly matters, because there are plenty of other options."

I stared at him helplessly. This was insane. I couldn't do this...could I? "This is crazy! You can't just marry me like I'm a charity case, Edward!"

He looked angry now. He shot up and crossed over to crouch down in front of me. "This isn't out of pity. This is desperation. If I lose you now, I don't know what I'll do. I need you in my life, Bella. We have to do what we have to do. You won't let me stay here, and I won't leave you behind. I can't give you up, dammit!"

His fervor sank in as I absorbed his words. He was doing this because _he _was afraid of losing _me_.

His hands came up to rub soothingly over my thighs. "Please say you'll do this for me, Bella. Be my wife so we can stay together," he pleaded as his worried eyes bored into mine.

I was shocked. His plan was nuts. What would I tell my friends? What would Esme think of this? It was plain insanity! "This would never work. I'll just stay here and go to community college, okay? I already looked up the classes and applied for admission. I'll work and save up more money and get my AA and then I'll go to UW...it'll be okay," I told him, trying to convince both of us at the same time.

His head dropped and his jaw clenched. "You got into _Brown_, baby. You can't pass that up. It will pave the way for your future."

His words were like a knife to my gut. I was already hurting at the idea of giving it up, but I couldn't really expect Edward to _marry _me just so I could go. "It wouldn't be fair to you, Edward. You can't just marry me so I can go to some stupid school. I'll find another way."

He growled and I stared down at him in amazement. "We're meant to be together, whether it's now or in the future. We're just speeding things up a bit," he reasoned.

"You can't be serious!" I exclaimed.

His brows shot up and he looked me directly in the eye. "I'm dead serious, baby. I'm not leaving you here, so either I stay and go back to work at the high school, or you marry me and come to Brown. I'm not discussing any other options."

My heart froze and my brain shut down. I was shocked to realize I was actually _considering _this crazy ass shit. I saw the determination in his eyes, and I knew without a doubt that he would stay behind and give up his teaching position at Brown if I called him on his bluff. "This is fucking insane," I grumbled.

Edward chuckled quietly, but his shoulders were still tense. "I promise I'll take care of you, Bella. Just let me do this and it'll all work out, okay?"

I bit my lip and made my decision. "What would we tell people?" I asked in a last-ditch attempt to hedge.

He kissed me lightly and pulled back. "Whatever you want to. You can tell your friends, your aunt...I'll tell my parents. Unfortunately, we'll have to get married this week and put in the paperwork or Brown will give your place to someone else."

_Holy shit. _This week. Married...to Edward...this week...this was insane.

He reached out and picked me up so he could sit in the chair and hold me on his lap. Once I was settled, he pulled my face around so he could kiss me again, this time deeper and sweeter. I gripped his neck desperately and poured all my confusion and longing into the kiss. "I don't know what to do," I whispered against his mouth.

Edward's arms wrapped around me, bringing me the now familiar sense of peace and calm amid the tumultuous storm that had become my life. "I know it isn't ideal, honey, but we'll figure it out. Once we're settled, we can plan a nicer wedding and invite everyone."

I sighed. "What do we have to do?"

His smile spread wide across his face, lighting it up with joy. "You'll do it?" he asked excitedly.

I nodded and he pressed kisses along my cheek and jaw. "I'm so glad. Thank god."

"So...what now?" I prodded. I was still half in shock and half amazed, and I couldn't really figure out which side would win out.

He searched my face before he spoke. "We'll need to sign the license and take it down to the courthouse, and we'll need two witnesses to sign the marriage certificate. I can see if a couple of my buddies can be there..." he trailed off. He made it sound like he wasn't very sure about that, which made me curious.

I shook my head. "It's okay. I'll tell Rosalie and Alice. I'm sure they'll do it," I said quietly, already racking my brain to figure out how I was going to break the news to them.

They were _totally _going to freak out.

He looked skeptical. "Are you sure?" he asked.

I nodded. They were my best friends, and I knew without a doubt that they would be there for me if I needed them.

"Okay, then. Are you going to tell your aunt?" he asked.

I chewed on my lip and thought about that. Finally, I shook my head. "Not yet. I don't want her to freak out and fly home to talk me out of it."

He pulled me around until I was straddling his lap and gave me a concerned look. "Would it be that easy?" he asked softly.

I smoothed my finger down the wrinkle in his brow. Now that I'd made my decision, my course was clear. I would do this, not just for me, but because I needed Edward to know I was serious about him. If this was what he wanted, I would do this for him. "No," I whispered.

"You're sure?" he pleaded softly.

I stared deep into his eyes and nodded. "I'm positive."

With that, his mouth swooped down onto mine and he kissed me with an incredible amount of pent-up passion. "I'll make you _so _happy, Bella. I promise."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my hands deep in his hair, loving the silky feel of it sliding through my fingers. He moaned and deepened the kiss, grasping my hips and rocking me back and forth on his sudden erection. I squirmed and rested my weight directly on top of it, pressing down as best I could.

His mouth was open and hot on mine, and I couldn't get enough of his delicious taste. My pulse was quickening and my limbs were growing heavy with want. "I need you," I whispered desperately.

Edward gripped me tightly and pushed himself out of the chair. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he wandered blindly, refusing to lift his mouth from mine. I didn't know where he was planning on carrying me, but I figured I should help him out. "Let's...the...god, just..." I moaned weakly.

He bumped into a wall and I hissed as my elbow banged against the corner of a picture frame, knocking it down on the ground. I didn't hear the glass break, so I was grateful, but it didn't really matter because Edward was tugging at my shirt, trying to get it over my head.

My shirt hit the floor and Edward's knees bent, carrying us down to the floor in the middle of the living room. The wood slats were cold on my back, and I shivered as I was pressed between the coolness of the ground and his warm, solid chest. I gripped his shirt and began fumbling with the buttons, desperate to remove it. I got the last button undone and spread it open, stroking up and down his delectable chest as if I were starving for the feel of his flesh.

He pressed open-mouthed kisses across my face and neck before wriggling down to bite and suck my nipples. I mewled and arched into him, begging him to hurry up. I felt his hands push under my pajama shorts and they were gone before I knew it. I was now completely naked while he still wore his pants and shoes.

I shoved my hands against his chest so I could get some room to undo the button on his jeans. The material rubbed against my skin and made me hornier than I'd ever been before. I needed him like I needed my next breath, and I wouldn't feel complete until I had him inside of me.

His zipper stuck and I was too afraid of hurting him, so I grumbled and groaned. "Your zipper is stuck!" I wailed pathetically.

Edward snickered sexily and reached down to free himself from his pants. I brought my legs up on either side of him and used my cold feet to push his pants down as far as I could get them. He pressed his hands on the inside of my thighs and pushed them open wide as his tawny eyes locked on mine. "Is this what you want?" he demanded darkly.

I knew he wasn't just talking about his throbbing cock; he was talking about the marriage, the future...everything. I met his eyes and nodded.

"Say it. Say you're mine," he growled.

"I'm yours," I whimpered breathlessly.

He surged into me in one smooth motion. I arched against him and cried out in ecstasy. He filled me up like we were made for each other. His face was tight as he began to move. I ignored the uncomfortable rub of my bare skin against the floor. He was moving inside me, and it felt so amazing that I could have ignored _anything_ right now.

"I'll have you, every night, in my bed. I'll fuck you every day, burying myself so deep inside you you'll feel like I'm a part of you," he declared in his deep, velvety voice.

I moaned and felt a gush of hot liquid rush from my pussy. He growled and arched his head back as he pounded into me. "That's it, baby. Feel me. Feel me fucking you. I'm gonna give this to you every night."

I whimpered his name, again and again. His words were branding me, claiming me and everything I was. "_Please_," I whispered. "_Please_."

He sped up, bringing him deeper and faster against my yielding body. He was using his hands and his cock to mold me, make me his. I knew it and he knew it, too. The knowledge of his possession was there, shining in his fierce gaze as he stared down at me. "Would you like that, Isabella? My cock buried in your sweet little pussy every night until we're old and gray?" he coaxed in a sensually hypnotic voice.

"Yes! Fuck, YES!" I howled as my orgasm shot through me. It pounded through me like a hot gust of wind, taking all doubt with it. I clamped down around him and pressed my head back against the floor as I screamed out my gratifying release.

Edward wasn't ready to come yet, so he reached down and wrapped my legs around his waist. He stood up and walked us over to the wall, pressing me back against it. I was limp and sated now, but his cock still rubbed me in all the right places, and I felt my desire zinging through my veins again in no time.

"Yes, yes, right there," I moaned as he worked me, deeper and deeper.

He moaned and jerked against me, and the feel of his hot semen filling me up tipped me over the edge again. I went spinning out of control, soaking both of us in my second orgasm. He shouted in triumph and moved against me as we rode it out together.

Some time later, we were sprawled across my bed, messy and lazy. I turned on my side to snuggle up against him. I decided I needed to know a few things before we went through with this.

"Hey, Edward?" I asked tentatively.

"Hmmm?" he hummed.

"How old are you?"

He cracked one eye open and peeked down at me. "You don't know?" he asked, surprised.

I blushed. "You've never told me," I accused.

He closed his eye again and laid his head back on the pillow. "I'm twenty-nine."

I felt my stomach clench in shock. He was _eleven _years older than me? That was a little daunting. "Okay," I squeaked.

He looked over at me again. "Does that bother you?" he asked.

I shook my head. It really didn't matter to me if my age didn't bother him.

At least, that's what I told myself...

Still, I'd deal with that later.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" I asked quietly.

"Nope. Mom and Dad stopped with me. I guess having one was enough," he mumbled sleepily.

I reached out and began to toy with his chest, running my finger along the ridged muscles in a lazy pattern. "Are you going to tell them about us?" I asked uncertainly.

He laid his hand over mine and squeezed it gently. "I won't if you don't want me to," he replied.

I wasn't sure what to say. "I guess...can we maybe wait for awhile, just until I'm ready to tell Esme?" I asked.

He rolled us over so he was half on top of me. "If you'd like," he replied softly.

I stared up at him and tried to wrap my head around the fact that I would be marrying him this very week. I couldn't actually believe it.

"Are you okay?" he asked, looking concerned.

I smiled up at him. "Yes," I assured him.

I'd make this okay. I had to, for him. For both of us.

**A/N: Ducks and hides. So...whatcha think? I kind of regret making this story purely BPOV now because you won't really know what the hell Profward is thinking through this...**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I have decided to h00r myself out for the Support Stacie auction. Bidding is going on now until the 14th. For any bids of $10 or more, I have offered to write a short lemon scene. Please go support this cause. The link is on my profile and if you have any questions on how to bid, please let me know!**

**Also, check out two of my new contest entries: "Begin Again" for the Love for the Unloved contest, and "The DILF Diary: American Booty" written for the (you guessed it) DILF contest. Give 'em some love, pleeeeeease!:) **

**Okay, here we go. Thank you Adrena! I lurve you! **

BPOV

"_Are you out of your mind?!?!?" _Rosalie shrieked.

I sighed and dropped down on my bed. Alice sat next to me and draped a comforting arm around my shoulders. "Rosalie, just calm down for a minute. Obviously Bella has her reasons for doing this. Don't you think after a lifetime of friendship, we know her well enough to give her the benefit of the doubt?"

Rose flung herself onto the floor dramatically. I rolled my eyes and tried to swallow the bile that burned at the back of my throat. Alice's words made me feel like an idiot. "Well, actually..."

Alice rubbed her hand up and down my arm. "It's because of losing your parents, isn't it? You want to have a family of your own. This is totally natural, Bella. It's a really common reaction," she said soothingly.

Rose scoffed from her place on the floor. "And how would _you _know, Alice? Last I checked, your parents were alive and well."

Alice's face turned red and she glared down at her. "Whatever, Rose. Bella is the smartest person in this room, so I refuse to believe she's doing this on some stupid whim."

_Little does she know..._ "Um, well, see..." I began again, wondering how to explain myself.

Rose cut me off this time. "She's insane! There's no way she's marrying Mr. Cullen! She's eighteen years old!"

Rosalie's indignation and Alice's condescension were wearing me down. "Enough! I love you both, but this is something I'm going to do and I don't really feel like explaining this to you. Just, please, I need you to be there for me. We need witnesses and I...well, I just need you there. Please? For me?"

Alice dropped her arm and looked shocked. Rose turned her head toward me and I saw the flash of fear and pity in her eyes. "Bella...you don't have to do this. Why are you doing this?" she asked gently.

I grumbled and stood up to stalk over to my closet, where I'd been searching for something to wear to the courthouse. "I love him. I'm in love with him," I murmured as I stared at the sad selection of dresses in my wardrobe.

The silence in my bedroom became a living, breathing thing. It reached around me, suffocating me until I heard Rose's frustrated sigh.

I felt Alice come to stand behind me, and her tiny arms wrapped around my shoulders. She nudged me gently with her chin and laid her head in the crook of my neck. "Okay, Bella. We'll be there. Just tell us when, and we'll be there."

My eyes clenched shut against the tears that threatened to fall. They were so faithful to me, and I felt horrible for not telling them the whole truth. The whole truth would have convinced them to stop me, to tell me how crazy I was to marry someone like Edward.

Even though I was in love with him, part of me knew that I was insane for doing this. I shouldn't be doing this, but when I tried to see my future without Edward in it, it was impossibly dark and lonely.

So...I would do this thing. I would go down to the courthouse tomorrow afternoon and become Mrs. Isabella Cullen.

_Mrs. Cullen_. My heart stuttered and my stomach ached, but I pushed the nerves away and told myself it was just cold feet. I _loved _Edward; I didn't need to be sure of anything other than that, and that was the _one _thing I was sure of.

"It's tomorrow at three o'clock," I told them.

Alice's grip tightened and Rose stood up behind me. "_Tomorrow_?"

"Tomorrow."

Alice spun me around. Her face was a mask of worry and determination. I watched her struggle to smile. "We'll be there, Bells. Of course we will, right Rosalie?" she said with a warning tone as she turned to stare her down.

Rose swallowed audibly and nodded, backing down immediately. "Sure, we'll be there."

I hugged Alice and Rosalie walked over to join in. I wiped the tears from my cheeks and gave them a watery smile. Alice laughed, but it was forced. "So..."

We all looked around awkwardly, as if afraid to make eye contact. I'd never felt this uncomfortable with my best friends before, and it would have bothered me deeply if I'd allowed myself to really think of it. "Soo..."

Alice was the one to speak first. "What are you going to wear? I mean, it's just that it's not like...I mean, do you have something in mind?"

I stared into my closet and tried to decide if my prom dress would look ridiculous. It just looked so immature and silly. Besides, I couldn't imagine showing up tomorrow in a short red dress that had a big bow on the back; Edward would probably turn tail and run. "I don't know, really. I was thinking of wearing my prom dress, I guess. It's the nicest dress I have."

My words set off an explosion of protests that nearly deafened me. "Bella, you _have _to find something more special than that! You can't get married in red!" Alice exclaimed.

"Yeah, babe. It's a nice dress, but you should have something more...grown up, you know?" Rosalie added helpfully.

I bit my lip and struggled with myself. Should I get a new dress, or would Edward think that was overkill? I looked at my friends helplessly, hoping they would know better than I did. "But if it's just at the courthouse, don't you think it would look really dumb if I showed up in something fancy?" I asked doubtfully.

Alice looked uncertain, but Rose shook her head firmly. "We'll find you something understated, but still nice. You should look like a bride on your wedding day, Bells. Let us help you, as your bridesmaids."

I was stunned. The reality of the situation that seemed so bizarre, and yes, a little bit exciting, sunk in. Alice and Rose would be my _bridesmaids _tomorrow. I made up my mind and gave them a small smile. "Okay. I do want to look nice for Edward," I said quietly.

Alice smiled now and reached out to pull me out of my bedroom and down the stairs. "So what's going to happen now? Are you going to live with him? Is he going to Brown with you? What are you going to do with the house? Oh my god! Have you even told Esme?"

Her questions overloaded me. "Jeez, Ali. Slow down! I'll explain everything on the drive, okay?"

The three of us headed to Port Angeles and on the way, I explained everything Edward and I had decided over the course of the last few days.

"Edward's already packed up and his lease is up at the end of the month, so he'll be moving in with me until we leave for Brown in a couple weeks. The house will stay like it is, minus the things I'll need to take with me. Esme's going to take care of it for me whenever she's in town. She doesn't know about Edward, but I'll probably have to tell her since she'll be home next week for a short time."

"What about Brown?" Alice asked.

I realized then that I hadn't explained that part of the situation to them. "Edward's going to be a professor there. I'm still going to go there."

Rose looked shocked, but the shrewdness quickly took over. "So...will you have to keep your relationship a secret?" she asked.

I shook my head. "I don't think so. I mean, I doubt it. I'm sure lots of faculty have family members and spouses who attend."

Neither of them said anything after that, but I didn't know what else to say. I wasn't quite sure what our reception would be at Brown once we got there, especially now that I knew we had an eleven-year age gap to work around.

The rest of the afternoon passed with us trying on all kinds of dresses, but ultimately, Alice and Rose decided to just wear their own prom dresses again. They weren't too showy, and both of them had opted to wear black, so they'd match. I was nervous about the dress I ended up buying, but both of them agreed that it looked "perfectly matrimonial without being over the top," so I went with their opinions.

Besides, I liked the way I felt and looked in it. It was a strapless pale cream dress with lacy floral pattern that fell around mid-calf; it had a sash that tied around the waist and it made me feel beautiful. Alice helped me pick out some strappy kitten heels that matched it and Rose found some hairstyle magazines to look at.

On our way back to Forks, we stopped in a couple different flower shops and decided to get flowers so we could make some simple bouquets ourselves. I wasn't sure how Edward would feel about it, so I text messaged him to see what he thought.

_Would you be okay with flowers? -B_

His reply took a little while, just long enough to make me sweat. I tried to ignore the impatient looks from the florist while I paced with my phone in hand. Finally, he replied.

_That's a fantastic idea. Why didn't I think of that? -E_

I breathed a sigh of relief and replied before walking back over to look at the selection. I decided to go with the cream-colored peonies, because I recalled that they used to be my mom's favorite flower.

Something about having that little reminder of her really made my heart yearn for her.

After a few more stops, we finally arrived back at my house. All of us were exhausted, and I just wanted to fall into bed and sleep for at least ten hours. "Don't be silly! We have to make these bouquets, and then we have to play with your hair, and then we have to pamper you until you yell at us. This is your last night as a free woman, after all," Alice said.

Rose called for some pizza and then we pulled out all the stuff we'd bought to assemble the bouquets. We kept it really simple so that it wouldn't be too difficult, but it still took us the better part of an hour to get them together. I put them in the fridge once we were done and returned to the living room, where Alice began trying different styles with my hair.

Rose plucked my eyebrows, covered my face in some sort of moisturizing mask, and gave me a manicure/pedicure. I was pleased with the French tips and Alice finally approved the loose twisty bun for my hairstyle.

We finished off the pizza and spent the rest of the night retelling stories from our childhood, laughing about all of the silly things that had happened to us over the years. It was nostalgic and a little bittersweet, especially once I realized that they would be leaving in a few days.

I would miss them so much.

When we fell asleep, it was nearly midnight. The sound of my phone jarred me from my sleep.

_Sleep well, beautiful. Getting cold feet yet? -E_

I smiled and hit reply.

_I already was! No cold feet here, how about you? -B_

_Oops! Sorry. Nope, not cold at all. As a matter of fact, they're probably too hot. Think they'll mind if I don't wear shoes tomorrow? -E_

I snickered and tried to smother my mirth with my hand; I didn't want to wake the girls.

_No shirt, no shoes, no wife, mister. -B_

_Well, in that case, I guess I'll have to rough it out. Totally worth it. -E_

_Good choice. I'll see you tomorrow. -B_

_Definitely. I'll be the one with the stupid grin and the beautiful new wife! -E_

We said our goodnights and I went to sleep with a smile on my face.

The next morning, we went out for breakfast but I couldn't eat very much. My stomach was in knots and I was beginning to feel horrible about not telling Esme. I wanted her to know eventually, but I was terrified of what she'd do or think about me if she knew my reasons for marrying Edward so quickly.

I could hear all of her arguments in my head throughout breakfast, but I steadfastly pushed them away and tried to focus on the excitement bubbling up in my chest. I would have Edward in my bed tonight, as my _husband_.

It was almost too delicious a prospect to even consider.

After our leisurely breakfast, Alice and Rose returned to their houses to get everything they'd need to get ready, and I went back to the house to shower and shave my legs. When they arrived, I let them in and Alice started doing my hair. Rose did my make up for me, keeping it simple and clean.

When it was time to get dressed, my hands were shaking so badly I was afraid I wouldn't be able to zip up my dress. Alice zipped me up and turned me around to face her. I was afraid to look her in the eye, but she wouldn't budge until I finally met her bright blue gaze. "Bella, as your lifelong friend, I feel the need to tell you that I want the world for you. I want you to be happy, and even though I'm scared shitless for you right now, if Mr., I mean, Edward makes you happy...well, then I'm happy for you."

I couldn't look at her anymore. "Thanks, Ali. I love you," I said sincerely, choking back my tears.

"I love you too, Bell. You're my best friend, aside from the perfect blond bitch walking in here right now," she said as she turned toward the door.

Rose came walking into the room wearing her knee-length strapless black velvet dress and I rolled my eyes. "Whatever happened to not looking better than the bride on her wedding day?" I asked sarcastically.

Rose smoothed her sleek chignon and stepped into her heels. "Oh, please. I'm wearing my _prom _dress. Look at you. People would have to be borderline retarded if they thought I looked better than you do today."

This was probably the highest praise Rosalie would ever give my appearance. I laughed and turned back to Alice, who was stepping into her sparkly black dress that fell to just below her knees. Her heels were quite a bit taller than mine, but she still barely stood even with me in height.

It was almost time to leave, and I was waiting impatiently for Alice to finish her make up while Rose got her digital camera ready to go. I sat on my bed and stared at a picture of my parents, wishing they could be here and aching _so much _because they weren't.

What would they say to me if they knew what I was doing? I knew it was a stupid question, because I wouldn't even be in this situation if they were alive; I'd have found some way to keep my place at Brown without resorting to this.

Oh, but if they knew how much I loved Edward...how much I _needed _him. I couldn't imagine them begrudging me my happiness, when I knew that they'd also married young.

Still...my father hadn't been eleven years older than my mother, and she hadn't been his student. Technically, Edward wasn't ever my teacher, but he was the vice principal, and that was scandalous enough to ensure that my parents probably would not have approved.

I sat by myself for awhile, thinking this over. I wanted them to be proud of me, but I couldn't even guess how I could do that anymore.

I'd never felt so lonely in my life as I did right now.

When Alice stepped back into the room to let me know it was time to go, I steeled my shoulders and looked away from the smiling faces of my parents. I couldn't be sure they would approve of my choice to marry Edward today, but I felt sure that they would have approved of him in time.

But...they weren't here anymore, and I had to do what was right for me. I couldn't ignore my situation, anymore than I could conceive of being torn apart from Edward. I would marry him today, and people would come around. Esme wouldn't hate me, and my parents, wherever they were, would hopefully understand.

Edward was my future, and I would just have to put aside all these concerns and focus on that fact.

So, with my mind made up, I went to my parents' bedroom and retrieved the things I wanted to take with me to the courthouse, and then headed downstairs to meet with Alice and Rose at the front door.

The drive down to the courthouse was brief, and I sat nervously in the passenger seat clutching my bouquet. Before we'd left, Alice grabbed two leftover peonies; one went into my hair and the other one would be for Edward. She said she hoped he'd wear a suit so he could wear the flower in his lapel.

We pulled up in front of the small building and I spotted Edward waiting out front. He looked incredibly handsome in a brown suit that fit him perfectly. He had on a white dress shirt and a skinny black tie, and I just wanted to run away with him as soon as I set eyes on him. I heard Alice bite off a squeal when she saw him. "Oh my gosh, do you remember our stupid plan for you to seduce him, Bella? That seems like so long ago now!"

Her words made me blush. She saw this and her jaw dropped. "Rose! _Oh my god! _It worked, didn't it? I guess I should have realized, but jeez...I had no idea it would actually _work_! When did you guys hook up? Holy shit!"

Rose leaned forward between the seats and gave me a demanding look. "Spill, Bella."

I shifted uncomfortably, my eyes darting to Edward. He hadn't seen us yet. "Good lord, you two. So fucking nosy. Okay, so long story short: yes, it worked, but not until the last day of school. We've been seeing each other ever since..."

Alice's eyes went bright with curiosity. "Is he, y'know, any good?" she asked candidly.

I turned bright cherry red. "_Alice_!"

Rose snorted. "Obviously he's a fox, Ali. Of _course _he can burn up the sheets."

"I'm not going to talk about...about my future husband like this with you two!" I exclaimed, completely mortified. Sure, I'd had sex before Edward, and they knew about the incredibly lame experience, but this was...different. It was personal. We didn't just have sex; it always felt like so much more than that.

It was intense, just as our entire relationship was intense.

"Can we just go, please?" I begged.

"Oh, fine! But don't think this is over, Bella. You've been keeping him a secret from us and we deserve some answers!" Alice said with a note of finality in her voice.

I stepped out of the car and watched Edward as he turned to look at me. His entire face lit up and I felt suddenly shy, as if he could see beyond the dress and the hair and all the other trappings for today. He walked toward me, looking so damn good in his suit that it made me a little bit sad to think he wasn't marrying someone more...well, _worthy _of him today.

When he reached us, he nodded to Rose and Alice. "Hi, Mr. Cullen!" Alice greeted, her tone overly friendly as usual.

Edward and I both cringed. "Alice, please. Call him Edward," I begged.

Rose fixed Edward with a withering expression. "Listen up, _Edward_, I'm not gonna beat around the bush. You may have Bella crazy in love with you, but I'm here to tell you that if you fuck this up, so help me God, I will feed your nuts to my cat for breakfast. You understand, I'm sure."

Edward grinned. "I wouldn't expect anything less of you, Rosalie. And I wouldn't dream of it. If Bella's crazy in love with me, then _I'm _certifiable. I promise to take care of her, always."

Rose stared him down for a few more moments, as if to be sure that he was completely sincere. Finally, she nodded in satisfaction and gave him a small smile of approval. "I believe you will," she conceded.

That being settled, Alice put the peony in Edward's breast pocket and he thanked her with a warm smile. "I always liked you, Alice Brandon. You're one of the good ones."

She blushed lightly and waved her hand in front of her face in embarrassment. "Don't let that get out, or it'll ruin my street cred."

He laughed and I was fascinated by the humor on his face. He looked so young and carefree. "Cred? In _Forks_? Hah," he replied, wiping a fake tear.

Alice smirked at him and Rose rolled her eyes. "Hands off, Brando. This one's taken. And besides, don't forget you finally scammed on my brother, you shameless hussy."

We all laughed at this and Edward said it was time to go inside. Our appointment was set to start in a few minutes, so we went and sat in the hall outside the court room to await our time.

When the girls went to go get a drink, Edward turned to me and frowned apologetically. "I'm sorry I don't have a ring for you. I thought about buying you one, but I figured you'd want to be the one to pick it out because you'll be the one wearing it, you know?"

I smiled up at him and cupped his face in my hand. "That's so thoughtful," I said softly. "But...well, I was wondering if maybe you wouldn't mind wearing my parents' wedding bands."

His eyes darkened as he noticed the moisture collecting in the corners of my eyes. "Are you sure you're okay with that?"

I nodded and pulled the rings from my purse to show him. The rings were simple, really. Two plain yellow gold bands with nothing spectacular about them, except for the fact that my parents had worn them every day of their marriage until they died. I handed him my mother's ring and looked up at him. "We'll probably need to get them sized, because I know that my mom's ring is a bit loose on my finger."

He nodded and slipped her ring into his pocket. Alice and Rose returned with a bottle of water for us, and we sat and waited.

Finally, the court clerk poked his head out from the court room and called our names. "Isabella Swan and Edward Cullen, please enter."

With one hand holding Edward's and the other clutched around my bouquet, I bolstered myself with the encouraging smiles Alice and Rose gave me.

If the smiles didn't quite meet their eyes, well, I just decided not to notice. Today was about the future, and my future was with Edward.

The court room doors closed behind us and we took our place in front of the judge.

**A/N: I've said it before, but I'll say it again just in case some of you doubt it: everything I've written has a specific reason. Some of the readers are concerned with Bella's feelings towards this marriage, and I say "Good. You're paying attention." This is done with intent. **

**Now please go review and tell me what you think! I'll give previews of the next chapter to all reviewers unless you request I don't:) **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: This is short, but I wanted to stop it where I did, so that's why. **

**It's taken a long time to update, because my motivation to write was gone for awhile because I moved and had a lot of homework to catch up on. I know a lot of you have been asking me to update, so I hope this satisfies you:) Thanks for all the awesome reviews. **

**Check out the bottom of the chapter for some announcements:) **

**P.S. Thanks to Adrena for being an awesome beta and an awesome friend:)**

BPOV

_Edward shut the door quietly and turned to look at me. I stood next to the bed, trembling inside. Until now, it never truly sank in that I would have and hold this man for the rest of my life. _

_As he walked toward me, I had to remind myself to breathe. I was no longer Isabella Marie Swan, recent high school graduate and awkward lover. Tonight, I was Isabella Cullen, woman, wife, and..._

"_Love," he whispered. _

The windows in the small room of the bed and breakfast where we came for our short honeymoon were covered in moisture that made it impossible to see the view outside. Though it was warm and comfortable inside the room, outside the mountain air was crisp and cold. I watched a bead of water drip down, cutting a path through the fogged condensation until it slowly reached the windowsill.

I was lying in the circle of Edward's arms, full of contentment as I listened to his steady heartbeat. A peek up at his face assured me that he was sleeping soundly.

I wished I could sleep that soundly, but sleep eluded me.

It was early morning, the day after our wedding, and as I lay there, I thought of Esme and what she would think if she knew that I'd run off to marry the ex-vice principal of my school. I worried about what she would say, and what my reaction would be if she didn't like him or the situation.

Would she cry? Would she be furious? Would she break my heart with her disapproval?

Edward shifted slightly in his sleep and hugged me tighter than before. I looked up at his face again and asked myself for the thousandth time if this was all worth it.

Was he worth freaking out my best friends and disappointing the only family I had left? What about when we moved to Rhode Island and everyone found out that I was married to one of the professors? Would they stare, or start rumors? Would Edward be humiliated; a laughingstock among his peers?

I asked myself all these questions and wondered why I hadn't asked them before, but as I watched the man I love sleeping peacefully, I decided that it wouldn't have mattered anyway. There was only one answer, and it came directly from my heart. Was he worth it, all of it?

_Yes._

My aunt would forgive me, and my friends would come to see what I loved so much in him. We would go to Brown and people would mind their own business. I kept forgetting that I'd be in college, and it would be different there than it had been growing up in Forks where gossip was considered the town sport.

People wouldn't care about us at Brown. If anything, I'd probably be seen as cool or mysterious when people found out I was married to Edward, if only because he was so beautiful and fascinating.

Or maybe they'd question what he even saw in me, and there'd be nasty rumors.

But I could handle that, I decided. Once my mind was made up, and it was, I could be as stubborn as a mule.

And that thought reminded me of my parents so much that my heart throbbed in my chest like a toothache.

"_Bella, honey, you know you can't get what you want just because you throw a fit!" my mom said as she put her hands on her hips and stared down at me in frustration. _

"_But I want it!" I wailed, stamping my feet and working up big fat tears as I clutched the princess dress to my chest. _

_I heard my father sigh wearily behind me "Ren, why don't you just let her have it?" _

_I turned toward my father and beamed at him. My mom grumbled. "Charlie, she needs to learn that she can't have everything she wants just because she throws a big enough fit. If we give in, we'll be teaching her that she can get whatever she wants through manipulation. It's not a good lesson to pass down." _

_My dad looked down at me and I smiled up at him with the tears still in my eyes. "Please, daddy? I don't have a princess dress, and if I can have this one, I'll never ask for anything ever again. I promise! Rose and Alice have princess dresses!" _

_His eyes softened and he looked back up at my mom. "Let's just get it for her, Ren. Think how cute she'll look." _

_My mom's eyes narrowed and I knew that look. She got it whenever she was mad at my daddy. I twirled around and stood behind his legs, pressing the dress between my small quivering body and the back of my father's knees. _

"_Charlie, I don't appreciate you undermining me in front of our daughter! We need to be a team, dammit!" she hissed under her breath, the way she did when she didn't want to cause a scene. _

_My eyes widened to saucers when I heard her curse, but she didn't notice. "She's stubborn, you know that. If we don't get it for her today, she'll only bug us for it every day until we do. Your daughter is just like you, you know that. Whenever you set your mind to something, you're like a mule, and nobody can stop you," he told her. _

_My mom crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him. "Thanks for calling me a mule. However, if anybody here is stubborn, it's you. Should I remind you of the time..."_

"Bella, baby? Are you awake?" Edward asked in a sleep-roughened voice.

I started and felt my memory drift away as Edward shifted under me. "Hmm? Oh, yeah, I'm awake," I said.

He held me close as he rolled us over so he was on top of me. His face showed heavy stubble and dreamy, sated golden eyes. He smiled down at me and I pulled him down for a soft kiss. "Did you sleep well?" I asked him.

"Mmm hmmm," he answered as he nuzzled my neck, scraping the rough stubble across my neck and shoulders. I shivered in pleasure and held him closer.

"Aren't you still tired?" I asked him teasingly.

He pulled away and looked down at me with eyes alight with a look I knew well: lust. "What time is it?"

I looked over at the alarm clock on the bedside table. "Around three a.m., but you've only been asleep for a few hours," I reminded him.

He nuzzled back into my neck and I felt his soft lips brushing across my sensitive skin. "We've got to celebrate our twelve hour anniversary as husband and wife," he told me, but his voice was muffled by my neck.

I laughed and rolled my eyes, even as my stomach twisted in lust. "You're ridiculous, you know that?"

His mouth began descending toward my breasts. "No, I'm your husband. I'm allowed to be ridiculous, because I am _ridiculously _happy."

I pulled his head up by his hair and wrinkled my nose at him. "You're also ridiculously _cheesy_."

He grinned and swooped in for a quick kiss, but after he pulled away, he came back for more. I kissed him deeply, loving the feel of his tongue against my own. I arched my hips toward him slightly and he reached down to cup his hands around my knees, pulling them apart so he could settle between my legs. I moaned into his mouth as his rock hard erection pushed against my wet skin.

"_Fuck_, you feel so good. I can't get enough of you," he moaned as he rocked his hips against mine.

I whimpered in agreement and dropped my legs open so he had more room. He reached down with one hand and positioned himself at my entrance, and I bucked against him as the wide head of his cock slipped between my drenched lips.

As he pushed further, I felt myself stretch to accommodate his huge girth. I loved this moment of penetration, because it always felt fucking incredible. "God, _unnnnghhh,_" I moaned.

"You like that, don't you? You like having your husband's cock deep in your delicious little pussy," he whispered directly into my ear, causing me to shudder as he thrust deep into my body.

The truth was, Edward could say just about anything to me during sex, and I'd come no matter what, but hearing him talk to me like that...well, it never fucking failed to make me wish I could have his dick in me _all the time_.

"_More!_" I cried, hoping he knew what I was asking for.

His mouth dropped down and I watched as he sucked one of my nipples between his lips. "More what, baby? More of _this_?" he asked as he pushed down on my hips and gave a particularly deep, hard thrust that made my eyes roll back into my head. "Or more of _this_?" he asked as he flicked my nipple with his tongue before nibbling on it, which caused my pussy to clench. "Or was it..."

"Talk...more...more...talk..." I whimpered, feeling his flesh pounding me so well from the inside.

He chuckled darkly. "I knew you liked it when I talk dirty to you." His voice was smug, but I felt his grip on my hips tighten as his eyes flared with passion.

"_Yes!_" I cried. "_Fuck!_"

He leaned down to my ear again and sucked my earlobe into his mouth. "You want me to turn you over and fuck you from behind? You want me to spank your ass until you come on my cock?"

I came. _Hard_.

He kept up his steady thrusts until the burst of my orgasm began to fade, and then he pulled out and quickly turned me over. "On your knees," he demanded as he gripped my hips from behind. I got up on my knees and shuddered as he pushed back into me. "Your pussy is so fucking wet," he groaned. "It's dripping down your thighs."

I pushed back against him and he began moving deeper and harder than before. "After this, we're gonna shower and then I'm gonna throw you back down on this bed and lick your pussy until the sun comes up," he said in a husky voice.

I whimpered and began moving against him more insistently, feeling another orgasm build. "_Yessssss!_" I moaned, begged, pleaded.

"I should spank you for being such a naughty girl, Bella. You're so dirty, loving my cock in you this much," he warned.

I moaned and turned to look at him, begging him with my eyes.

"You want that?" he asked harshly.

I nodded, not able to speak.

His grin was dark and feral as he reached out with his hand and brought it down, smacking the skin of my ass lightly. I moaned, so he did it again and again. The sound of his hand against my skin made me come all over again, harder than before. I screamed a high-pitched wail that echoed off the walls and bounced back toward us on the bed.

Edward gripped my hips tightly, and his balls slapped against my clit as he began thrusting in earnest. I cried out as he pounded me deeper and deeper until he shouted in triumph as he came.

We stayed as we were for a moment, and he stroked the sensitive skin on my ass with great care. I tried to calm my heart as my arms and legs quivered beneath me, but I was reluctant to pull away from him.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly.

I turned to look at him again. "I'm better than okay," I replied, my tone matter-of-fact.

His smile was sleepy when he pulled away from me. The cold air hit my damp skin and I shivered. When he handed me a towel, I pressed it against myself and climbed off the bed. "I'll be right back."

I hadn't been in the shower long when I heard him come into the bathroom and open the shower curtain. "You didn't think I'd forget my promise, did you?" he murmured in my ear as he came up behind me.

"What promise?" I asked, breathless as his hands slid down across my stomach, lower and lower until he cupped me between my legs.

"I think your shower's almost done, _wife_," he growled so sensually into my neck.

Even after two orgasms, his tone sent a sudden bolt of lust shooting straight to my vagina. He reached across me to turn the water off, and I gasped when he swung me up into his arms and stepped out of the tub.

The air in the bedroom felt cold against my damp skin, and I shivered. Edward licked his lips as he stared down at my hardened nipples. "Maybe I'll have to take a quick detour to taste those first," he rasped.

Without ceremony, he threw me down on the bed, just as he'd said he would. I watched his dark eyes as he crawled over me, creeping like a predator. I swallowed convulsively as he knelt down close to my lips and began rubbing them sensuously with his own. His eyes were still open, and so were mine. We were so close that I could see the hints of brown and gold in his tawny irises.

He shifted his weight so that he had one arm free, and his hand caressed my ribcage with a firm touch. I arched into his hand as it ran downward. His fingers slid across my sensitive flesh, causing a distinct quiver in my abdomen. "Do you want my tongue here, my wife?" he asked with a frighteningly sexy smile.

I nodded, completely mute.

"Tell me what you want me to do to you. I don't know if you won't tell me," he coaxed.

I frowned in a childish way. "You don't need_ me _to tell you, you seem to do a pretty good job of figuring it out all on your own," I huffed. My cheeks were red as I fought the urge to shove his head between my legs, because damn if he hadn't gotten me all worked up again.

He grinned. "Be that as it may, if you want me to talk to you the way I do, then I want you to talk back. Let me hear you, baby. What are you afraid of?"

I bit my lip and avoided his eyes. "It's…well, it makes me feel…like a slut, or dirty somehow, I guess."

Edward's hand left the space between my legs and he gently turned my chin until I was looking at him again. "Bella, you are a sexual creature, just like me. Do you think I'm a dirty slut when I talk to you, telling you everything I want to do to you?"

I'd never thought of it like that before. "Well, no, but…"

He leaned down to kiss me, working my mouth open with his warm tongue. "When I tell you how much I want to lick your sweet, delicious little pussy, do you feel disgusted and turned off?"

I shivered and moaned. "N..nnooo…" I stuttered.

He kissed me deeply, teasing my mouth with his tongue the way I knew he'd tease me once he was between my legs.

He pulled back to ask, "How do you feel when I tell you how much I love being inside you, so deep that it nearly makes me come just to feel how tight and wet you are?"

My eyes drifted closed and I bit my lip against the whimper that threatened to escape. "It makes me wet," I whispered honestly.

He hummed in approval. "Do _I _make you wet, Bella?" I nodded desperately. "Do I? Answer me," he demanded.

"Yes!" I breathed.

He kissed me once before pulling back again. "When you talk to me, when you tell me how you're feeling and what you like, it makes everything better. I _need _you to talk to me, baby. We're married now. You don't have to worry about scaring me off, or turning me off, or anything like that. I want to hear what's on your mind, okay?"

I suddenly got the feeling that he wasn't just talking about sex. His expression was completely serious as he looked down at me. "Can you do that for me? Can you talk to me?" He looked like he was pleading now, and I knew I had to step up and give him what he needed.

"Yes, I can try," I promised.

His smile was beautiful filled with hope as he kissed me. "Good. Now let me hear you tell me _exactly _what you'd like me to do with this incredibly wet pussy…"

**A/N part 2: Check out my Darkward In the Dark contest entry called "The Land of Lost Children." If I get enough interest, I'll be continuing it. **

**Also watch out for my first Support Stacie Auction fic, which will be posted after I give it to Sandra, the winner:) **

**There is a link for The Fandom Gives Back on my profile, so if you'd like to donate to fight cancer, please go and check it out. Thanks everyone!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Stephenie Meyer wrote Twilight and all I wrote was a bunch of smutty stuff about her characters. **

**Adrena is my awesome beta and I thank her for cleaning up my messes:) Unfortunately, she's a busy, busy girl, so I'm editing this chapter myself. Hopefully there aren't any mistakes!:)**

**Brace yourselves...**

BPOV

I silenced my phone as Esme's name flashed across the screen once more. This was the second time she'd called me in the past twenty-four hours, but I was reluctant to talk to her when I hadn't even really sorted out how I wanted to tell her the news.

Namely, that I was now a Mrs. instead of a Miss, and that my Mr. would be living with us. In the house that used to belong to my parents.

My parents who would likely shit a brick if they knew what I was doing right now.

Edward glanced at me from the driver's seat and smiled with concern. "Everything okay?" he asked calmly.

I nodded and turned a bit to stare at him from where I sat. He was wearing a light bluish gray v-neck sweater and some charcoal gray slacks. He looked comfortable, classy, and way too good to be married to _me_.

I sighed and shoved my phone into my purse. "I just don't know how to tell Esme about us," I said nervously. "She keeps calling, and I know she's supposed to be home soon, but I just don't know what to say."

Edward hummed quietly. "I think you should just be honest. Tell her we're in love and we wanted to be together."

"What about the college thing, though?"

"What about it?" he asked, looking surprised.

I shifted around. "Well, the whole let's-get-married-for-tuition thing, I mean."

The sparkle left his eyes and he started to look disappointed. "I guess that's one way to look at it," he said.

I lapsed into silence, unsure of what had prompted the change in him. Hadn't _he _been the one to suggest this marriage for practical purposes in the first place?

I mean, sure, I was in love with him, and he said he loved me back, but we'd moved way too fast for our motivation to come entirely from our feelings for one another.

Still, he looked upset and I felt responsible for some inexplicable reason.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled.

He glanced at me before turning his eyes back to the road. "For what?" he asked.

"For...I dunno, upsetting you. You look like I just said I only married you because I want your money or something," I replied.

Edward chuckled quietly and I stared at my hands folded in my lap. "I didn't take it that way," he said as he reached a hand out to rest on my thigh.

The sight of his large hand on my thigh reminded me of the past two blissful days spent at the bed and breakfast we were currently driving home from right now.

Two days of orgasmic bliss in the fresh mountain air. I sighed longingly. "Are you sure we can't just turn around?" I asked hopefully, turning my wide eyes on him.

Edward laughed again. "We'll have to face the music sometime, babe. We can't avoid the outside world forever."

His words sent a feeling of panic down my spine. I ignored it and reached my hand over to rest on his lap, directly over his crotch. "But what if I'm not _ready _for the honeymoon to be over?" I asked.

His hand clenched on my thigh as the other hand tightened on the wheel until it creaked. "Bella..." he warned.

I smirked. If he wanted me to _talk _to him, then I would. I leaned over until my lips were right on his ear. "C'mon, _husband_. Don't you want to make your wife happy?" I purred. Well, I _tried _to purr. To me, it sounded more like I had something caught in my throat and I needed to clear it.

Edward didn't seem to mind, though. "Of course I would, but we're out in the middle of nowhere and I'm not going to turn around, no matter how big your eyes get."

His voice sounded strangled, even to me. I hoped that was a good sign.

"But...I want you, Edward. I _need _you."

Now I just felt like a phone sex operator. I blushed fuchsia but tried to hold my ground.

His eyes closed for a moment. "This is ridiculous," he murmured.

I felt a hot pain burst open in my chest. I sat back and withdrew my hands, folding them tightly in my lap. "I'm, I'm sorry," I mumbled, completely and utterly ashamed. So much for seducing my husband, I thought bitterly

Edward's eyes shot open. "Fuck! Bella, that's not what I meant!" Both of his hands gripped the steering wheel now, and I could see his knuckles turning white.

"Just forget it. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything. It was silly of me. I...I..." I stuttered, feeling like an imbecile. An idiot. A _fool_. How could I even begin to seduce a man like Edward?

His eyes went dark as his mouth settled into a grim line. Without saying a word, he pulled his car over to the side of the road. I refused to look at him because my face was still red with shame.

His voice was quiet and serious when he spoke. "When are you going to realize that I mean what I say, Bella? What can I do to make you believe that I need you, that I desire you, that I love you more than anything? _Why _do you insist on hurting yourself, and me, with your continued belief that I don't truly care for you?"

Tears burned my eyes. "I...don't know," I mumbled.

He sighed, heavy and long. "I've been completely honest with you from the very beginning. Have I ever given you a reason to doubt my true feelings for you? Have I?"

I shook my head as fat teardrops began to fall. I sniffled against my runny nose.

He pulled my chin up with his fingertips and I saw his golden eyes staring directly at me. "I didn't ask you to marry me so you could afford tuition. I married you because I wanted to wake up with you every morning and fall asleep with you every night. I want to see you smile, hear you laugh, and make you happy...but I must have done something wrong, because it seems that nothing I do can make you happy. And believe me, I've been trying. So what can I do? Tell me, what can I do?"

His eyes were sad, so sad that more tears came gushing out. "I don't know," I replied in a shaky, pitiful voice.

He sighed again and pushed the armrests up between our seats. I tried to hide my surprise when he reached over and pulled me into his lap. I straddled his hips and he hugged me close, kissing my head in the process. "I know it won't make sense to other people, Bella, but this is how I feel. I don't even care what other people think anymore; I only care what _you _think."

I buried my wet face in his neck and breathed in his warm, comforting scent. When he held me like this, it kept all my fears at bay.

Fears of him realizing he'd made a mistake in marrying me. Fears of him leaving me, taking all his comfort and security with him.

Fears of being alone again, with nobody to love.

"Tell me what you're thinking," he requested softly.

I released my pent-up breath against his neck and felt the moisture bead on his skin. He shivered beneath me and I felt something stirring between his legs. I shifted against him and kissed his neck. He groaned and gripped my hips. "Bella-" he warned.

I brought my hand up and buried it in his hair, angling his head so I could kiss his neck some more. His skin was so yummy here, with his sweet and salty taste. I licked below his ear and kept rocking my hips against his rapidly stiffening erection.

"I'd rather _show _you what I'm thinking," I whispered. Edward moaned and I heard a _thump _as his head dropped back against the headrest.

My tongue swirled around his earlobe before I sucked it into my mouth and nibbled on the sensitive flesh. His fingers bit into my hipbones, bringing a hot rush of moisture between my legs. "You want to do this _here_?" he asked.

I pulled his mouth to mine. "I do," I said, and it was as if those words were a reminder of everything we'd gone through up to this point: my promise to him, and his to me. We were in this together.

His muscles tensed beneath me for a moment before he suddenly sprung into action. With one hand, he pushed the seat back as far as it would go and reclined it so that my back wasn't pressed against the steering wheel. His hand then came up and gripped my hair roughly, bringing my head to the side so he could devour my mouth with his.

His other hand pushed up my knee-length skirt and I felt his fingertips run along the edge of my lacy boy shorts. I moaned into his mouth as they pulled the drenched fabric aside and pushed into me roughly.

"You'd better be ready, because this won't take long," he growled.

I shivered against him and he pulled his fingers from me before diving beneath my shirt to push my bra up. My shirt and bra bunched up beneath my chin as his hands gripped my ribcage and brought me up until his mouth sealed around one of my breasts. I cried out as his hot, wet tongue swirled around my puckered nipple.

He reached around to knead my breasts, plumping them up for his mouth and rubbing them with firm strokes. I'd never felt as wanton in my life as I did right now, rocking on his lap and wishing he was already inside of me.

I felt one hand working between my legs and I whimpered as his knuckles rubbed against me. I was distantly aware that he was unzipping his pants and freeing his hard flesh. I was so close to coming that it wouldn't have taken much if he'd just kept going.

I pulled him to me again and kissed him deeply, and his tongue pushed against mine with fierce urgency. I shuddered and moaned, writhing around as his hands delved into my panties. He cursed and I realized that he was trying to figure out how to get them off me in the position we were in.

For a moment I thought he was going to tear them, but at the last second, he pushed the fabric aside and positioned himself at my wet entrance. His eyes met mine as he gave a solid thrust upward, and I felt his entire length enter me in one smooth stroke.

We both moaned and I knew this was our favorite part; penetration always felt like pure heaven.

He began to move and I gripped his shoulders, trying to hold myself steady.

"Talk to me baby, tell me how this is making you feel," he moaned.

I sucked in a breath as I felt him pushing in and out of me. "I feel...like...like..._god_, you feel so good!"

His smile was fiercely sexual as his hands reached down to grip my ass. His fingers probed between my legs until I felt the tip of his thumb brushing my other entrance. "You know, someday you're going to beg me to fuck your ass," he whispered huskily.

My eyes widened. "I don't...think..."

He chuckled sensually. "You'll like it, trust me. I know you will. You already like it when I touch you there."

As if to illustrate his point, he pushed a slick finger into me and sped up his thrusts. The sensation of fullness was enough to make my head spin and I felt my walls clamp down hard around him as I came.

"_Fuck! Oh my god! Edward!" _I screamed a high-pitched wail that echoed in the car and deafened me as it bounced back to my buzzing ears.

I milked him, and the sensation must have been enough to drive him over the edge, because he shouted my name and held me still as he thrust a couple more times before holding me down on him. I felt his hot seed filling me up, bringing me a sense of completion that I only ever felt after he came, too.

He dropped back on the seat and I realized he was sweating because he was still fully clothed. I winced from the cool mountain air as I climbed off his lap and reached for the glove box for some napkins. The car was filled with our heavy breathing and the windows were fogged up.

I chanced a glance at him as I handed him a napkin. Once we were put back together, he fixed his seat and pulled the car back onto the road.

After a few minutes of deafening silence, he reached out to take my hand. "Someday you're going to have to talk to me about things, you know."

We pulled up in front of the house that evening and I the first thing I noticed were the lights burning in the windows.

A sense of foreboding dread filled me and I grasped for my cell phone. I had two more missed calls from Esme and a couple new voicemails as well:

"_Hey, Bella, just calling to let you know I came in early. I wanted to get some time with you before you went off to college. How excited you must be! You must be with Rose and Alice, so I'll just see you whenever you get home. Love you!" _

"_Hey...it's me again, wondering where you are. I haven't heard from you, and I tried to get a hold of Alice and Rose, but neither of them picked up their phones. It's been a couple days and I'm starting to worry about you..."_

I felt like a horrible person for not talking to her sooner. I clicked my phone off and turned to look at Edward. "My aunt's home. What are we gonna tell her?"

His face was a mix of gravity and nerves. "Just the truth. There's no reason to lie." He reached over and squeezed my hand and I felt my galloping heart slow a bit.

"Okay," I replied meekly.

He got out of the car and walked around to open my door. As I stood up in front of him, he laid a quick kiss on my lips. "I know you're scared, but I'm here for you. I'll always be here for you."

His words told me everything I needed to hear, and I was so grateful that my breath escaped in a rush. Still, I faced the front door with trepidation as we walked towards it. There could only be one outcome to this situation, and I knew it wouldn't be good.

As we reached the porch, the door flew open and Esme stood there looking worried and confused. "Oh my god, Bella, where have you _been_?"

I bit my lip and Edward squeezed my hand before I tugged it away and stuck it in my pocket. "Why don't we go inside and talk?" I suggested nervously.

When we got inside, Esme turned to Edward. "And you are?"

Edward reached out to shake her hand. "I'm Edward Cullen. I'm...a friend of Bella's."

She shook his hand but I could see the wheels turning in her head as she gave him the once-over. Her mouth thinned and she looked back at me. "Care to tell me where the hell you've been for the past three days?" she asked angrily.

I sighed and sank down on the couch. Edward sat on the couch too, but on the other end to give me some space. Esme begrudgingly perched on the edge of my father's recliner and looked me straight in the eyes, willing me to speak and explain myself.

I peeked over at Edward, and I saw how uncomfortable he was. I turned back to Esme. "Um, so, here's the deal," I began, and reached up to brush a piece of hair out of my face. When I did, my ring caught the light and her eyes were instantly drawn to it. I saw her eyes widen as she looked over at Edward's hand and saw his ring as well.

"Oh my _fucking _god, Bella, you'd better not be about to tell me what I _think _you're about to tell me," she warned in a strangled voice.

Both Edward and I froze.

"You're not _pregnant _are you?" She looked like she was going to be sick.

I shook my head. "No! No, I'm not pregnant. I'm _not pregnant_, Esme. Look at me!" She was glaring at Edward now, who was trying to inch closer to me on the couch. I didn't blame him. When she reluctantly looked back at me, I took a deep breath and dove in. "Edward and I are married. We got married a few days ago, and we've been on our honeymoon."

There, it was on the table. Esme's hand flew to her throat and she choked out a cry. "No! Bella! Why?"

Edward cleared his throat and spoke, sparing a glance at me first. "We're in love," he said.

She snorted at him. "I see you, _Cullen. _Don't think I believe for one second that you're one of Bella's classmates. You look old enough to be her teacher!"

We both shifted guiltily and Esme openly shrieked this time. "OH MY GOD! YOU MARRIED YOUR TEACHER!" she shouted as she shot up and started shaking.

I stood up also and reached out to steady her, because she looked like she was about to topple. "It's not what you think," I began.

She jerked away from me and pointed an accusing finger at Edward. "_You _seduced my niece into marrying you! She's only _eighteen_! You took advantage of a poor, lonely girl and she let you because she's...You're a vile, horrible, disgusting _PERVERT!_"

Edward's face settled into grim lines and I felt my entire body shudder with anger at my aunt's words. "You know what? You're my aunt, _not _my mother! You have no power over me! I _am _eighteen, which means I can make my own decisions and Edward is _not _my teacher! He never was! I love him. I love him."

_I love him_.

Of course I did, but saying it to Esme made it more of a defense than a sentiment. An expression of feels became an expression of righteous anger.

Esme went pale at my words and collapsed back into my father's old chair. She buried her head in her hands and I watched helplessly as she wept. "I was supposed to take care of you, Bella. I was supposed to fill in for my sister, and look how I've failed. Look at you now, married at eighteen to a man too old for you. My sister is probably rolling in her grave!"

I flinched at her words and felt them opening a large wound in my heart. "That's not fair. I need you to support me. You're my only family left, Aunt Esme. I need you to be happy for me."

My plea prompted Edward to cup my shoulders in support as I bent over Esme's shaking frame. "I don't think I can do that. You're going to ruin your life, getting married so young."

Grimly, I straightened up and sighed. "I really wanted you to get to know Edward. I wanted you to see why I love him so much. He's going to be staying here until we move to Brown in a couple weeks."

Esme's head snapped up and she looked like she was going to be sick. "You're _kidding_."

I shook my head.

Edward gently pulled me away when she shot up again. "He can't stay here! I won't allow it!"

I braced myself for her ire and stood firm. "This is my house, Aunt Esme. I became the legal owner on my eighteenth birthday. As my husband, it's his house, too."

She paused as my words sunk in. I watched her stare over my head at Edward before she seemed to deflate in a defeated way. "I see," she said quietly.

We watched in silence as she walked around us and stepped into her shoes, grabbed her purse, and turned toward the front door. Edward gripped my shoulders as I went to go after her. "Just let her have some time to herself. This is a big shock," he murmured quietly so she couldn't hear.

I nodded helplessly as I watched her open the door and turn to look at me. "I'm going to go calm down for a little while, and when I come back, we'll talk about this some more." With that, she stepped outside and closed the door behind her quietly.

Edward turned me around and held me tightly. "It'll be okay. When she comes back, we'll all sit down and talk this out."

I gripped his strong shoulders and squeezed him tightly as I cried. "This went _horribly_. She's never going to forgive me."

He held me for a while, just trying to calm me down. Eventually, we got hungry so I made some dinner out of noodles and a jar of spaghetti sauce from the pantry.

As we sat down to eat, the house phone rang. Edward picked it up for me and as I watched his face, I had a strong sense of foreboding wash over me.

He turned to me with the phone and held out the receiver. "It's for you," he said.

I took the phone. "This is Bella."

"Ms. Swan, this is Nurse Raymond at Forks General Hospital. I'm calling because your aunt has been in an accident..."

I dropped the phone and collapsed on the floor. I could hear Nurse Raymond's voice coming through the receiver, but I couldn't hear the words.

All I could hear was "_accident_."

**A/N: Don't hate me! This is necessary! I promise you, it's all for a reason. Just chill. You MUST chill:) **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Yeah, I know. You don't have to tell me, I know. It took forever. Sorry, but you know how real life can be. **

**Thank you to Adrena and Kristy (IhateCleanBreaks) for the awesome beta skills:)**

**That being said, brace yerself Bessies!**

_**Previously: **_

"_Ms. Swan, this is Nurse Raymond at Forks General Hospital. I'm calling because your aunt has been in an accident..."_

_I dropped the phone and collapsed on the floor. I could hear Nurse Raymond's voice coming through the receiver, but I couldn't hear the words. _

_All I could hear was "accident." _

Edward drove us to the hospital, and he kept glancing at me out of the corner of his eye. "The nurse said it wasn't serious. You need to try and calm down, because you're going to hyperventilate if you don't."

I turned to gape at him. "Are you fucking serious? My aunt got in an accident because of _me_ and she could have died because I didn't try to stop her! What if I had lost her too? I'd have _no one!_" I shrieked.

Edward's hands clenched on the wheel. "She has a sprained ankle and a few bruises. They were both going under fifteen miles per hour. According to Nurse Raymond, your aunt is perfectly fine, she'll just need some time to rest off her injured ankle."

My body shook all over and I sat on my hands so that he couldn't see how they trembled. I stared out the windshield and clenched my teeth together to keep them from chattering.

"Anyway, you have me," he whispered so quietly that almost I didn't hear him. I bit my tongue to stay silent.

At the hospital, the ER was dead but for a few people in the waiting room who looked exhausted and ready to escape. Edward dropped me off at the front so that he could park the car, and I rushed up to the desk to ask the tired-looking nurse about my aunt.

"I'm looking for Esme Evenson. Is she okay? I'm her niece," I told her.

The nurse turned and clacked away on her computer. "She's about to be discharged, but you're welcome to go back and keep her company until then." She hit a hidden button under the desk and the door to the triage area swung open to allow me through. I rushed through it without a backward glance, trusting that Edward would know where I'd gone.

I found another nurse who gestured toward one of two closed curtains that were side-by-side. I peeked in and saw my aunt sitting up in the bed fully dressed. She looked almost exactly the same as she had when she'd left the house earlier, save for a few bruises on her arms and a flesh-colored ACE bandage wrapped around her ankle. "Hey," I said quietly.

She met my red eyes and sighed sadly. "Come here," she said as she opened her arms for me. I rushed forward and flew into her embrace, suddenly sobbing.

"I don't know what I'd do..." I wailed as quietly as I could. She gripped me tighter and shushed me as I let out all the terror I'd experienced since the hospital called.

"You'd be okay. You're married now, remember?" she soothed as she brushed my now damp hair back from my face.

I looked up at her and she seemed to have more she wanted to say, but she didn't. "You don't hate me?"

She looked shocked. "I could _never _hate you, Bella. You're my only family. I'm just afraid of what you've gotten yourself into. Who is this man? Why did you rush to marry him, and how did I not even know anything about him until now? I was completely blindsided!"

I pulled from her arms and collapsed limply on the bed next to her. The waterproof sheet crackled beneath our weight as I scooted over to bury my head in her neck. "I know, I know. I was too afraid to tell you. Edward...well, he's amazing. I can't really explain it. Everything happened so fast, but I guess I just felt like it was meant to be, or at least that's what he tells me, and I'm willing to believe him. After my parents...died...I started to see how short life could be. I think that's part of it. Mom always told me that if something was right, I wouldn't be afraid. I'd just go for it."

Esme pulled my hair back over my shoulder and smiled sadly at the thought of her sister and my mother. "Is that what happened? You fell in love and jumped right in, just like Renee did with your dad?"

I sniffled and wiped some errant tears on my shirtsleeve. "When I first met Edward, I was terrified of him. He's older than me, and he's so...so serious, but there was something about him that made me want to know him, to get inside that armor. I know that you were in shock earlier, but really...Edward's not a pervert. He didn't take advantage of me. Everything that happened between us was, and still is, completely consensual."

Esme looked doubtful, but she kept her mouth shut. Finally, she said, "Are you sure this is _right_, Bella?"

I looked down at my hands as I answered her. "I think so. When I'm with him, I feel like it is. It's only when I'm away from him, or when I let myself start to doubt that I wonder if..."

"...If?" she prodded.

I sighed. "If I'm completely crazy and out of his league. Like he'll lose interest in me soon and then I'll be alone and I'll be that idiotic teenage girl who thought she could make a relationship with a grown man work."

We were quiet as Esme absorbed my words. "If you love him, then you need to have faith in him. I may not know him, or approve of this relationship, but if he is who you want to spend the rest of your life with, then you need to be sure. You can still get it annulled if you..." One look at my face stopped her from finishing that sentence. "Okay, then. I guess I'll just have to back off."

There was a soft knock on the wall next to the curtain. "May I come in?" Edward asked, his voice muffled by the heavy drape.

Esme was the one to answer. "Please do."

When he pushed open the curtain, his face was strangely expressionless. I assumed it was due to the fact that Esme had practically accused him of being a child molester not even three hours ago. "Thank you. I just wanted to make sure Bella's okay. Can I get either of you anything? A soda or something from the vending machines, perhaps?"

His stiff formality awkwardly reminded me of how he had been as a vice principal, and it seemed to put my aunt on edge also. I knew he couldn't help it, though. He looked so uncomfortable, and if I were a better wife, I'd have known how to help make him more comfortable.

Unfortunately for both of us, I suddenly realized I was clueless when it came to comforting him or knowing what I could do to make him happy.

"Nothing for me, thank you," Esme answered politely.

I started to decline, but a nurse entered the area next to ours and I heard a woman instantly begin to shout. _"Well it's about damn time! I've been sitting here for god knows how long while you people are obviously sitting around with your thumbs up your asses!"_

The three of us froze as the pissed off woman's accusatory words echoed through the triage area.

"_I'm sorry miss, but we needed to wait for the doctor to give the orders for your release,"_ the nurse answered timidly.

"_This is inexcusable! I'm going to tell my fiancé about this! He's a doctor here, you know. You'll be sorry for not treating me better," _the woman said bitterly.

"_Who's your fiancé?" _the nurse asked.

"_That's none of your business!"_ the woman shot back.

"_Well, ma'am, if you'd like for me to call your fiancé so he can come down here, I'd be more than happy to. You said earlier that you didn't want us to call anyone, but perhaps..."_

The nurse was cut off by the irate woman. _"I know what I said, you idiot! If I wanted my fiancé here, I'd call him myself! I think I can handle that much better than you can, considering how long I've sat here already just waiting for some stupid paperwork to go through!"_

I winced and I saw Edward's eyes go all disapproving. I knew that look, because I'd seen it before. Esme gripped my hand and whispered, "That's the woman I got in the accident with. She ran a stop sign and hit me. She sure is a pill, isn't she? I can't imagine why anyone would want to marry _her_."

I shook my head and looked back up at Edward. He hovered between the end of the bed and the curtain looking like he wanted to go next door and save the poor nurse from that heinous bitch. I would have too, if I'd felt like it was my place.

Finally, he shot a considering look in my direction before saying, "I'll be right back."

I heard him knock on the wall next door and when the nurse answered him, his voice was muffled, but I could still hear him. _"Hi, I'm sorry to bother you, but I was just wondering if my wife's aunt could get some help. She seems to be experiencing some pain in her ankle."_

The nurse paused for a moment. _"Oh, yes, of course. Let me just finish up here, okay?"_

Edward returned and grinned somewhat sheepishly. "Sorry, I just couldn't take hearing that nurse get abused any longer."

Esme looked at him with a small measure of...respect. I was amazed. She nodded. "It's quite all right; I completely understand."

A moment later, the bitch next door shouted, _"Fine! Leave! Leave me here until I fade away and you can put someone else in this bed over my dead body!"_

The nurse knocked on the wall and entered looking harried. "I'm sorry, ma'am, do you need some pain medication? I can tell the doctor and she may be able to prescribe you something."

Esme smiled gently. "It's no problem, really. We just wanted to save you from next door," she whispered conspiratorially.

The nurse looked embarrassed. She shot a quick look at Edward and her face turned red. "I, ah..."

Edward gave her an understanding look and shook his head. "We'll be out of your hair soon."

She nodded and said a small thank you before leaving us. I turned back to Esme and stood up. "I think I'm going to go to the vending machine for a Coke. Edward?"

I reached my hand out for his and he gratefully looped his fingers around mine. "Sure, let's go."

I told Esme I'd be right back and we left to go to the vending machine. Edward was quiet as he pulled enough bills from his wallet to buy a bottle of Coke for me and a bottle of water for himself. He handed me the drink and took a swig from his bottle.

We were silent as we stood next to the humming machines. Finally, I lunged for him and wrapped my arms around his broad shoulders. His arms came around my waist and I dropped my bottle of Coke on the ground. Luckily, it didn't burst open. I buried my face in his chest and cried. "I'm so sorry," I cried.

"For what?" he asked.

I gripped him harder. "For breaking down on you like this," I said as I pulled away and tried to get myself together before we had to return to my aunt.

His eyebrows drew tight over his eyes and his mouth was grim. "Don't worry about it. I know you were worried about your aunt."

Without another word, he pressed his hand to my lower back and led me back to where Esme was now signing her discharge papers. The nurse handed her a copy and then an orderly wheeled in a wheelchair. I helped Esme into it while Edward gathered the stray items around the room. The orderly pushed the wheelchair and we walked next to them until we reached the front door.

"Oh, wait here. I'll pull the car up, okay?" Edward said before rushing out the door toward his car. Esme held my hand as we waited for him to return. When he pulled up front, Edward and I helped Esme into the passenger seat so that she'd have room to stretch out her ankles. I sat in the backseat behind him and he drove back to my house.

The house was cold and quiet when we entered, and I saw the abandoned dinner sitting out untouched. I helped Esme upstairs and settled her into bed before returning downstairs to clean up, but Edward had already cleared the table and was loading the dishes into the dishwasher.

"I...oh, thank you," I said in surprise.

He turned and I saw his shirtsleeves were rolled up to his elbows, exposing his forearms. They were wet from the water. I recalled the way he'd wrapped those arms around me earlier at the hospital, and I felt like everything would be so much better if he could just hold me all the time.

His face was impassive. "I'm just finishing up here. I was going to go out to get us something to eat since we missed dinner. What would you like?"

I stopped short. "I'll come with you."

He shook his head and turned off the water. He dried his hands and arms with the frilly, feminine dish towel and I almost smiled at how ridiculous it looked in his strong hands. "Why don't you stay here and keep your aunt company? I'll go. It'll be easier that way."

"Okay, then...," I said, curiously disappointed by his refusal for my company.

When he returned an hour later, he had a bag of Thai food in one hand, and crutches in the other. "I thought your aunt might need these," he said as he handed them to me.

I heard Esme call down the stairs. "Is that Edward with the food?"

I looked back at him and smiled, but it felt forced and sad. He was acting distant and I couldn't put my finger on why. "She wanted me to tell you thank you for helping so much, and that she really appreciates you getting food."

He set the bag down on the kitchen table and pulled out two boxes. "It's no problem, really. Here's the red curry and rice she wanted."

I took the boxes from him and grabbed a plate and fork before heading upstairs to give her the food. When I came back down, Edward had pulled down two more plates and forks. He sat at the table waiting for me with a look of patience. "Hungry?" he asked as he opened up the remaining boxes. "I got the mixed vegetables with garlic."

I sat down. "Mmm, my favorite," I said.

"I know."

After we ate, it was getting late, so we settled into the couch. I turned on the TV but he pulled out the newspaper. I waited for him to cuddle up to me, but he stayed about six inches away from me during the entire episode of Semi-Homemade Cooking on the Food Network.

I knew by now that something was wrong, but I still didn't know what to do about it. He wasn't acting like himself, and he wasn't touching me like he normally did.

When I nodded off, he nudged me awake. "You should go to bed," he said. I sat up and sleepily reached my hand out for him.

"I think I'll stay down here tonight," he said with a look at my hand, still outstretched for his.

I must have looked as hurt by his rejection as I felt. He reached out for my hand and stood up. "I'll come tuck you in."

I turned and tread up the stairs with heavy feet and a heavy heart. I wanted to say something, anything, but I couldn't think. I couldn't make myself _speak_.

Edward's footsteps were quiet behind mine, and when we reached the top of the stairs, I turned to lead him to my bedroom. He followed until I stepped to my bed, where I had assumed we would be sleeping tonight. "Will you stay with me?" I whispered without looking at him.

"I will for now," he replied. "I don't want to upset your aunt any more than she already is."

I raised my eyes to his and he reached out to pull me into his arms. "I need you, please" I whispered. His mouth was hot and harsh on mine as he kissed me. I clung to him, pulling him tighter, trying desperately to absorb him into my skin so he couldn't leave.

His strength overpowered mine as he pushed us back onto the bed. "I'll give you what you need," he replied. I wanted to ask him what he meant, but his words weren't important anymore because he was unbuttoning my shirt, kissing my skin as he went. When he got to my breasts, he fisted my shirt in his hands and pushed the undersides of my breasts up until they were plumped into an offering to his face. He buried his face in my cleavage and I reached up to brush a hand through his copper hair.

His breath was hot as he inhaled harshly. Without looking up at me, he dug his fingertips beneath my bra cups and pushed them down. His hot mouth sealed over my nipple and sucked hard, causing my back to arch off the bed in pleasure. I whined his name and he pulled away to blow on my wet flesh. "Shhhh," he said as he turned his teeth and tongue on my other nipple.

I struggled to remain silent as he handled me, stroking my desire to a point where I was reduced to whimpers. He removed his clothes and I pushed further up onto the bed as I watched him with heavy-lidded eyes. His muscles were taut and his erection was stiff and throbbing when he reached for me.

His heavy weight came down on top of me and I arched against him, wrapping my legs around his waist and bringing my feet around his thighs. His cock was trapped between us, and the feel of his smooth, hard skin made me wetter than before. "_Please_," I pleaded as he held my chest up to his mouth. His hands were cupped behind my shoulder blades, and his hips were thrusting against me as he licked and nipped at my breasts.

"Do I need to cover that sweet mouth of yours so you don't alert your aunt to the thorough fucking you're about to get from your husband?" he murmured harshly into my ear.

I shivered and bit my lower lip. That didn't sound like a bad idea. "I need you inside me," I whimpered, quietly this time.

His hands released my back, only to press down into my hipbones, holding me immobile. He positioned himself over me and I felt the head of his cock pushing against me. I accepted him easily, but he still stretched me deliciously. "Mmmmm," he rumbled deep in his chest. I cried out and gripped his shoulders.

He stopped moving and his golden eyes were fierce on mine. I gasped and he let go of my hips and reached for the pillow next to my head. He pulled off the pillowcase and stared down at me with wicked intent. I didn't get a chance to ask him what he was doing before he said, "Raise your head. I'm going to make sure you stay quiet."

My eyes widened and my pulse quickened, but the feeling of him inside me ensured that I would do anything to keep him exactly where he was. I lifted my head off the pillow and he tied the pillowcase around my mouth, effectively gagging me. It was loose enough that it was comfortable. "There. Now you can make as much noise as you'd like without worrying about your aunt," he said as he reached down to pluck and pinch one of my aching nipples. My eyes closed in ecstasy as he began thrusting.

I whimpered and whined, letting myself go as he moved over me, bringing me to a place of pleasure that made my skin tingle and ache.

"You need this, don't you? You need to get fucked. You can't live without it now. You're always so eager to take my cock in this tight, wet pussy," he growled into my neck. I shuddered and clenched my muscles around him, making him moan. "I'm so fucking addicted to you. I can't stop. I need you so much. I fucking _need _you," he said.

I moaned through the pillowcase and he reared up away from me. His eyes were hard and hot, just like his thrusts. He took my legs from around his waist and pushed them wide open so he could angle his thrusts deeper. "God, yes. Take it. Take my fucking cock. I love fucking you, Isabella. I'd fuck you all day and night if I could. All you have to do is look at me with those big fucking brown eyes and I'm ready to do _anything_."

His harsh tone set off my release, and I felt it rush through me like a wild horse, pounding and strong. His face was just as harsh as his tone as he bit off the shout as he came hard, harder than even I had.

When he was done coming, his eyes were closed tightly and his face was blank. I saw a tear slip down his cheek as he tried to calm his breathing.

"Bella," he whispered without opening his eyes.

I shut my own eyes against the emotions struggling and welling up inside of me. I only opened them when I heard my bedroom door close quietly behind him.


	12. Chapter 12

BPOV

Edward was asleep on the couch when I came downstairs the next morning. I wasn't really sure what to expect when I got to the bottom of the steps, but seeing him passed out on the couch on his stomach wasn't it. His arms were cramped beneath a pillow and his long legs flopped over the end of the couch. His jaw showed a dusting of stubble, and his brow was furrowed as if he were upset even in sleep.

I watched him for a moment, unsure of what to do next. It was rather early in the morning, not yet seven o'clock, but I hadn't been able to sleep any longer without him there in the bed with me. I'd grown accustomed to his warm, sleepy form wrapped around me every night.

When he had walked out last night, I hadn't known for sure what would happen when morning came. I'd gone over and over the previous day in my head, and around three AM, I was more aware of what could have caused him to react the way he had: my stupid comments on the way to the hospital. Maybe he'd been hurt, maybe he'd misunderstood, or maybe I'd just needed to be more sensitive to his feelings.

Whatever the case was, I sincerely hoped he hadn't overheard my conversation with Esme, because I was afraid to explain everything that was said while he was out of the room. I wanted him to know that I didn't really mean what I said last night, and that I knew he would always be there for me, but the idea of bringing it up made me itchy.

I silently approached the couch and wondered if I should wake him up or let him sleep. He didn't look very comfortable, but he _did _look exhausted. There was a half-empty glass of water and a bottle of Tylenol on the low coffee table next to the remote. I scooted the items aside and perched on the edge of the table, watching my husband breath evenly into the pillow bunched under his face.

I wanted to touch him, to soothe his furrowed brow, but I sat on my hands instead. This man was my husband, and yet I was afraid to touch him; I didn't know how he would feel when he opened his eyes and saw me.

The sun rose higher in the sky as I sat, shivering and staring. His face was a study in classical male beauty, but it was as if he was so closed off from me. I'd realized last night how little I actually knew about him, and yet I wasn't sure if I could begin to ask all those questions now. What if I learned something that I didn't like? It didn't even really matter now, considering the fact that I should have asked those questions before the marriage license was signed, but I couldn't help it.

As I sat there, I wondered what his parents were like. What his childhood was like. If his favorite color was blue or green, or if he hated peas. I thought about the scar on his upper shoulder and tried to come up with a little story about how he'd gotten it. I watched his smooth back rise and fall in a steady rhythm and imagined the exercise he must get to stay in such good shape. I knew he ran occasionally, but other than that, I hadn't really seen him do anything except take me to bed since we got married.

When the sun was bright and spilling through the front curtains, I watched him stir. I laid a hand on his cheek and curled my fingers through the hair at his temple. He inhaled deeply and without warning, opened his golden eyes. I froze, bent over with my hand lying on his face like lead. My palm went hot and I knew I was blushing, but he merely looked at me for a moment before he brought his hand up to cover mine.

"Good morning," he said.

"Good morning," I croaked back. My throat was suddenly dry and scratchy. I tugged on my hand and he released it, so I reached for the glass of water and downed the rest of it. After I set it back down, I saw that he was still staring at me.

"How long have you been awake?" he asked quietly.

I shrugged. "A few minutes, why?" I asked nervously. I didn't want him to think I was a psycho for staring at him so intensely for the past half an hour or so.

He frowned and reached a hand out to smooth over my forehead. "You look tired, that's why. You should go back to bed and get some more sleep."

I bit my lip and looked down at my thighs, half revealed by the pajama shorts I'd donned before coming downstairs. "I'm not tired," I lied. I was exhausted, both mentally and physically, but I was too high strung to relax and fall asleep. I needed to know we were okay first.

"You're shivering. Come here," he said as he wrapped his hand around my forearm and tugged me off the edge of the coffee table and onto the couch. I landed half on top of him since he was still lying down, so I shifted around until I was pressed up against him. He rearranged the blankets so that they were covering both of us now, and I relaxed a bit into his warmth. He brushed the hair back from my face and played with it as he looked down at me. "Are you going to talk to me?" he asked seriously.

I stared into his eyes and felt helpless. "I'm not sure what to say," I hedged.

He sighed wearily. "Just tell me what you're thinking; what's making you look so sad and concerned."

I chewed on the inside of my cheek and tried to calm my racing heart. "I don't know where to begin."

He ran a strand of my hair through his fingers and watched it fall. He kissed me between my eyebrows and rested his chin on top of my head. "Just talk. You have to start somewhere," he murmured.

"Well, I realized last night after you left that I wasn't very nice last night. I wasn't thinking when I said what I said in the car, and when we were at the hospital, I realized that I didn't know you well enough to know how to calm you down or make things better. And then this morning, I realized that there's actually a lot that I don't know about you. I mean, I don't even know your parents' names or your favorite color, or who your friends are," I said, hoping he couldn't feel how my body was shaking against his.

He hummed into my hair and sighed. I felt the heat of his breath run across my scalp and I clenched my eyes shut, suddenly feeling the desire to cry. This man was so good to me, but I didn't really know him. It terrified me, because if I admitted that I didn't know him, then I also had to ask myself how I could know I _loved _him if I didn't actually _know _him.

"Carlisle and Elizabeth, brown, and that's a long story," he answered with a slight smile on his face.

I looked up at him. "Brown? Your favorite color is _brown_?" I asked incredulously.

He skimmed his lips across my temple and down toward my jaw. I gulped and shuddered against the feel of his lips against my skin. "Okay, what about your friends?" I asked, moving on to the last part of his statement.

He gently pressed against my cheek until I turned my face toward his. He lowered his head down and opened his mouth against mine, drawing me into a hot kiss. His lips were hot, his breath was hot, and his mouth was wet and inviting. I gave in, allowing the kiss to deepen until I forgot what it was I'd been asking him about.

The house was silent, and I knew Esme wouldn't be able to come downstairs, at least not without making a lot of noise, so I didn't worry about what we were doing. Edward's mouth covered mine, and he'd thrown a leg across my hips to press me halfway beneath his body. I welcomed his warmth and his strength, and let it push everything else away. Right now, it didn't matter what his favorite color was, or who his friends were; all that mattered was how it felt when we were together, just like this.

His right arm was beneath me while his left hand kneaded my breast through my thin tank top. My nipples were hard against his warm palm. His erection pressed against my thigh and I felt myself soaking through my shorts in my eagerness to feel him inside me.

My tongue swept against his, going deeper than before. I wrapped my hands around his neck and arched into him, silently begging him to take this further. He moved his hand down my body, rubbing against me firmly, until he reached my shorts. He fisted the material and yanked on them as I pushed up with my feet so he could pull them all the way down. I remembered the time he took me on the floor, the furious passion and intense sensations only reminding me of how good it was whenever he touched me.

His hand stroked back up my legs and over my hipbone. He buried his fingers between my thighs and began stroking my wet lips. I felt his fingers around my entrance and pressed up against the heel of his hand as he rubbed it against my clit. I moaned quietly and he pushed his fingers inside me, making me cry out at how sensitized my body felt.

I wanted to feel him all over me, so I pushed my hands against his chest until I had enough room between us to remove his boxers. His hard cock jumped against my hands and I licked my lips, wanting to taste him but more eager to feel him inside of me.

He pumped his fingers in my pussy, making wet noises that only made me feel hotter. I felt so close to coming, but I wanted him with me, so I started stroking his thickened flesh as he buried his face in my neck and began to lick and nibble the skin around my ear and collarbone. Just when I thought maybe he wasn't going to say anything, he nipped my earlobe and whispered roughly, "You want me to take this pussy on the couch, don't you? Right here, in the middle of the house with the sun shining. Anyone could see you take my cock right now. Anyone. You want that, don't you?"

"Yes!" I cried out before biting my lips closed again.

"Tell me you want it. Tell me how much you want the cock in your hand in your pussy instead," he commanded.

"I want it!"

He removed his hand from between my legs and pushed one leg off the couch so he could roll on top of me. I relaxed my thighs, wrapped my legs around him, and pushed my heels against his ass. "You want it, do you? How badly do you want it, Isabella? Tell me how much you want me to fuck you right here."

I whimpered as he pushed the tip of his cock against my wet slit. I wanted to feel more, I wanted to feel all of him, but he was teasing me. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and tried to get leverage to press him deeper inside of me, but he wouldn't budge. "I want you so bad. Please. I need you," I wailed.

"Tsk tsk, Bella. Don't forget your aunt is upstairs and I'm not so sure she'd want to hear you begging for my cock the way you are right now," he rasped as he pushed my tank top up until it was bunched against my shoulders. My breasts jiggled against his chest as he bent to suck one hardened peak into his mouth and manipulate it with his wet tongue.

"Please," I whimpered. "Please, just...I need to feel you."

"Tell me what you want," he demanded gutturally.

"I want you to fuck my pussy!" I cried, breaking away from any self-consciousness the more he moved against me with his hard flesh.

"That's more like it," he said as he thrust into me until I was completely full of him. I cried out against him and arched up, accepting all of him inside of me until there was nothing left to take.

He moved against me, on top of me, moving my body with the hand clamped over my breast. His hips slapped against mine and the couch creaked slightly with each hard thrust. I felt myself shivering and shaking against him, wishing we could always be like this.

"Now that I'm inside you, maybe I should take my time. I can make you come again and again before I fill you up with my come. You want that, Isabella?"

I licked my lips and tasted him on my skin. I clenched my eyes shut and moaned, wanting everything he could give me. "Yes," I whispered.

His thrusts slowed until his pace was almost leisurely. I felt every inch of him sliding in an out, every ridge of his cock against my wet entrance. His mouth went back to my neck and I buried my hands in his hair, messing it up even more than it already was.

True to his word, I came twice before he reached behind his back to grab my left ankle and lift my leg up over his shoulder. He sped up his thrusts, pushing heavily against me as he threw his head back and emptied into me with an amazing look of rapture on his beautiful face.

When he collapsed on top of me, we stuck together with the sweat from our lovemaking. I hugged him closer, not minding the mess. I wanted to hold him against me forever, but after about fifteen minutes, I heard some stirring upstairs in Esme's room and I knew we'd better get cleaned up before she needed anything or tried to come downstairs.

We went into the downstairs bathroom and washed up with washcloths in the sink, but I knew we'd eventually have to take showers. Edward threw on his clothes from the night before and I put my pajamas back on. It was about ten o'clock, which I knew was late for Esme to be waking up, but I figured she was probably still sleepy from the pain pills. I heard Edward's cell phone ringing as I walked up the stairs, but I didn't stay to hear who was calling.

I knocked on Esme's door and opened it slightly to call out and let her know I was coming in. "How are you feeling today?" I asked her with a shy smile.

She was propped up on the bed with her injured foot on a pile of pillows. She looked radiant and fresh, which was really unfair because I knew for a fact that she'd just woken up. She looked rested, though, so I was glad for that. "I feel a lot better than I did last night, but I feel sore all over. The doctor told me to expect that, though. He said the adrenaline would wear off from the accident and I'd have muscle aches."

I crossed the room to perch on the side of the bed. "Can I get you anything? I can see if Edward wants to go to the store with me for breakfast, or whatever you want," I offered.

She smiled and reached a hand out to grip mine. "You're too good to me, niece. Don't worry about me. I'll take whatever you can cook up. I don't want to be a bother." I nodded and she went on. "I wanted to tell you that I think I was too hard on your young man last night..."

I looked down at the bedspread and began tracing the shapes. "I basically accused him of being a pedophile, and I feel just awful, especially after how well he took care of you _and _me last night. I just want you to know that I intend to apologize to him today," she continued.

"Thanks, Aunt Esme," I mumbled. I was really uncomfortable with the dynamic between my aunt and Edward, so I hoped that her apology would go a long way towards fixing it.

"I still mean what I said last night at the hospital, however. If you don't feel right about this marriage, Bella, then you have every right to get it annulled and move on. I don't want you to feel like you're stuck at such a young age. You have your whole life ahead of you: college, new friends, new experiences. You may get to Brown and find that you're not ready to settle down so soon after all," she cautioned.

I shifted and looked at her miserably. "You know it's not like that, auntie. I _love _Edward, and I want to make this work. I'm not going to leave him. Come on, you know me. I'm not a kid anymore, not after...everything that's happened. I'm not your average eighteen-year-old."

She patted my hand and looked at me with a pinched smile. "I know, you're right. Listen to me, it's not like I should be giving you advice on your love life anyway. I'm an old maid!" She laughed and waved a hand in front of her face a little hysterically.

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. "Puh-leeze, Aunt Esme. You're the last woman I'd ever call an 'Old Maid.' You're still young, and you're beautiful. You know that!"

She looked down at her lap and sighed. "Did I ever tell you about the young man who proposed to me?" she asked.

I shook my head in surprise. "No way! When?"

She smiled and looked up as if she were staring off into the past. "He was so handsome. I wanted to say yes, but I knew I was too young. I was your age, but things were different back then. It wasn't so unusual for girls my age to be looking for the MRS degree in a town as small as Forks. I just wasn't ready to settle down, so I told him my parents wouldn't say yes and I think it broke his heart even more than it broke mine. He married someone else and I went into training to become a stewardess. I never really saw him again after that, but I still think about him sometimes and I wonder what my life would have been like if I had said yes."

I was totally shocked by her admission, mostly because I'd always pictured my aunt as a woman disinterested in marriage and settling down. "Wow," I said honestly.

She smiled sadly now and patted my cheek. "I would have liked to have a family, Bella. I watched your mom raise you and I wondered if I'd ever get my chance. I used to hope, but now I think I've grown used to being alone. I try to imagine what it would be like to fall in love, to share my life with someone else, but I just can't even picture that anymore."

I frowned. "Oh, don't give up! You're really too young to give up!" I protested hotly.

She pulled me close with one arm and I snuggled into her side. "Don't worry, honey. I'm happy, even if I'm not married. I have a lot to be grateful for: a good job, wonderful friends, and an _amazing _niece."

She kissed my head and we cuddled for awhile before there was a soft knock on the door. "May I come in?" Edward called from behind the door.

Esme called out for him to enter and I was relieved to see her smile at him warmly. If he was surprised, he hid it well. He was showered and dressed in fresh clothes, and I was minutely disappointed that I didn't get to join him in the shower.

"I'm sorry for intruding, but I wanted to see if you ladies would be willing to join me for brunch with my parents," he said with a charming smile, but I could read the concern in his eyes when he turned to look at me.

Esme sat up and looked around the room. "I think I could, if it's okay with Bella," she said. "I'd love to meet your parents, Edward."

His shoulders relaxed a little, but his eyes returned to mine and I could tell he was waiting for me to turn him down. "Okay. How long do we have?" I asked, trying to put on an excited smile.

He checked the clock on his phone. "I told them to give us an hour to get there, so we have about 45 minutes until we need to leave," he replied.

I got off the bed and smiled at Esme as I left the room to go get ready. Edward followed me to my bedroom and I asked his opinion on what to wear, and I finally settled on a loose white peasant blouse with a knee-length floral skirt that flared out at the bottom. He could tell I was nervous, but I tried to hide it because I wanted this to go well for him. "I'm excited to meet your parents," I lied. Well, I kind of _was _excited to meet them, but I was also borderline terrified. I wanted to impress them.

Edward smiled as if he knew I was lying and laid his hands on my shoulders. "Stop worrying, they'll love you. I know they will."

His reassuring words helped calm me a little, but when he left to go check on Esme, I felt the butterflies start up again. I jumped in the shower and scrubbed every last inch of my body, terrified that they'd be able to take one look at me and know that I'd been romping around with their son on my couch mere hours before coming to eat breakfast with them.

When I got out of the shower, I was pink and red and I covered myself in moisturizer to try and get it to go away. I put on my chosen outfit and did a light make up job while my hair air dried, but it was getting really long and it took forever, so I eventually took out the hair dryer and did a quick blow dry. After that, I pinned back my naturally wavy hair with a white flower pin just over my ear, but I thought I looked like a dorky white tourist in Hawaii, so I was about to take it out again when Edward walked back into the bathroom and smiled at me.

"You look fantastic," he said with a wide grin.

I rolled my eyes and huffed. "I look like a dork," I griped.

He shook his head and laughed. His arms wrapped around me and he buried his nose in my neck. "No you don't, you look _edible_. If I was a sailor, I'd have you be my pin up girl so I could look at your picture every night."

I blushed to the roots of my hair and he laughed again. "Come on, your aunt's ready and we don't want to be late. Tatie makes the _best _crepes," he said.

I was confused. "Tatie? But I thought your mom's name was Elizabeth," I said.

He brushed a kiss against my forehead. "It is. Tatie is their live-in cook and maid. She helped raise me. You'll love her. She's a real character."

My eyes widened as I realized that if his family had "live-in" help, then that must mean that they were very wealthy. Suddenly, my butterflies intensified tenfold.

He took my hand and we met Esme at the bottom of the stairs. She had her crutches and she thanked Edward again for buying them for her. He told her it was no big deal and we headed out to his car. I gave Esme the front seat so that she could have enough room to stretch out her injured leg, and I sat behind the driver's seat. We drove for about fifteen minutes before we reached a large white house on the outskirts of town. It looked like a grand old house, with white columns and a wide wraparound porch with wicker furniture elegantly arranged under the large windows.

I clutched Edward's hand in mine as we walked up the steps. Esme needed some assistance, so we helped her until we reached the door. Edward pushed the doorbell and we waited for a minute before the door swung open, revealing a man who looked very much like an old school Hollywood actor. He reminded me of a dashing Clark Gable, only blonde and less broody. "Edward, I'm so glad you could make it. And you brought your young lady, I see!" he said as he reached a hand out toward Esme.

I gulped as I realized he thought my aunt was Edward's "young lady," even though she was at least a good fifteen years older than he was. Not that this man could probably tell, seeing as how my aunt took really good care of herself and could have easily passed for a woman much younger than she was.

Edward and Esme laughed uncomfortably as he shook his head. "Oh, no, father; this is Esme, Bella's aunt." He brought me forward with a comforting hand on my back. "_This _is Bella, my...well, I want to talk to you and mother about that," he said with a slight laugh.

I understood now that this man was Carlisle, Edward's father, and he was staring between Esme and me with a look of confusion. He could obviously tell that I was much younger than Edward, but his eyes kept coming back to Esme, as if he was trying to figure something out.

"Well, I'm glad we got that all figured out," he said with a sudden booming laugh. He gestured us into the house and I took in my surroundings. Everything was elegant in shades of cream, taupe, and brown. It felt very soothing, but also very...clean. There were barely any signs of a comfortable home, merely the illusion of something comfortable.

We followed Carlisle into the kitchen and I was slightly dismayed to see it looking like something out of _Better Homes and Gardens. _The woman I assumed was Tatie was at the counter, arranging crepes and bowls of fresh berries and crème fraiche. She wore an old-fashioned black and white maid uniform, which I thought was a bit much, but then, I wasn't rich. There were beautiful plates and crystal goblets arranged on the table situated next to the large bay windows overlooking a huge back yard filled with flowers and a fresh green lawn. I swallowed against the acid eating its way up my throat and waited for the feeling of tension to recede.

A woman who couldn't possibly be anyone other than Elizabeth, Edward's mother, blew into the room looking exactly like the house: elegant, perfect, and giving only the illusion of comfort. Her hair and makeup were immaculate, and she, too, was decorated in shades of cream. Her pantsuit looked entirely too formal for a leisurely brunch in the kitchen, but nobody seemed to mind.

Carlisle and Elizabeth gestured for us to all take a seat, so we did. Tatie brought out the food and arranged it on the table, giving Edward a smile and a pinch on his cheek as she did so. He greeted her warmly and tried to hug her, but he was sitting down so it was difficult. She came over to me and said, "It's about time my little Eddie found a girl to settle down with!" she exclaimed happily as she patted my cheek and smiled at me with wet eyes. I shifted uncomfortably and smiled, wishing with all my heart that I could feel deserving of the sweet pleasure shining in her look.

I noticed Edward's mother staring at Tatie's back with something that looked strangely like disgust or hatred, but that didn't really make any sense to me. When Carlisle reached out a hand to cover hers, she jerked it back and shot him a fuming glance. I couldn't tell what _that _was all about, but it looked like there was trouble in paradise. I watched as she hissed something under her breath to her husband, but when I looked to Edward, he didn't seem to notice. He was busy loading his plate with more food.

Once everyone had their food, Edward cleared his throat and lifted his goblet full of orange juice. "Mom, Dad, I want to make a toast. To my...wife," he said as he lifted his glass toward me.

Elizabeth gasped and Carlisle looked a bit confused. He recovered quickly, however, and raised his glass to clink against Edward's. "Wow, that's quite a surprise. Congratulations, son!" he said, looking a bit panicked but with a huge smile.

Edward smiled at his parents and reached out to grip my hand in his. "We got married last week. It was a really small thing. We plan on having a bigger wedding later, but we had some things to take care of before we move to Rhode Island. Bella's going to be attending Brown, while I'll be teaching there."

Elizabeth took a healthy drink of her mimosa, and I wondered what she would say when she was ready to speak. "That's fantastic," she said tightly.

I stared at my plate without any appetite whatsoever. Edward leaned over to kiss my cheek. "Where are your parents, Bella?" Carlisle asked delicately, obviously wondering why my aunt was here instead of my parents.

Edward squeezed my hand and was about to answer for me when I spoke up. "They died a few years ago, sir."

His smile faded and he looked sorry. "I apologize; that must have been incredibly tough."

I smiled slightly at his condolences and turned my hand over in Edward's so I could hold it closer. We all picked at our food in silence for awhile before Elizabeth broke the silence with a lift of her third mimosa. "In the spirit of revealing toasts, I'll give one: here's to our divorce!" she announced with a sloshing glass lifted toward Carlisle.

Everyone's jaw dropped, except for Elizabeth's. Edward dropped my hand in shock and excused himself from the table. Carlisle shot an angry look at his wife before quickly following after his son. "I can't believe you did that," he said as he left the room.

Esme and I shrunk back against our chairs, wishing we could be invisible. Elizabeth merely called Tatie to refresh her drink and began to eat heartily. "I only married that man because my Daddy told me I had to," she said, as if to no one in particular. "Well, I stuck it out for thirty years, and now I'm ready to move on. I'm sick of being ignored!"

Esme and I gaped at one another, at a loss for words. This woman, this relative stranger, my _mother-in-law_, was obviously oblivious to the fact that she was spilling the intimate details of her life to people she'd only just met an hour ago.

I heard the rumble of voices coming from a room down the hall, but their words were muffled. I looked helplessly at Esme and we moved to get up, but Elizabeth pinned us back into our chairs with a look. "I'm getting away from that man. I don't care anymore. He cares more about his stupid pediatric ward at the hospital than he cares about me. I'm sick of it! At least I'll get the house. I've spent too much of my life on this house to lose it now."

My aunt and I sat in silence as we waited for Edward and his father to return. When they did, we quickly said our goodbyes. Elizabeth hugged us at the door, enveloping me in a cloud of her expensive perfume.

"It was _so _lovely to meet you, Bella," she said with a vague smile as we left, completely horrified.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I have an admission to make. When I first wrote AWNP, it was meant as an O/S and so Bella and Edward going to Brown was an offhanded decision to make. Now that they are in this multi-chaptered story, I want to say that I will be taking a lot of artistic license with Brown and the surrounding areas because quite frankly, I've never been there. **

**I've always tried to write only what I know, so this will chafe, and you will probably not be provided with very in-depth or accurate representations of the school or the town. It is my hope that it won't affect the quality of the story, but if you've been to Brown, please forgive me:) **

**WARNING! There's some major dirt ahead. Just be on guard if you're worried about that;)**

**That being said, here we go...things will start moving along from here on. **

BPOV

Moving day. It was finally here, and I was looking forward to it, albeit with a little bit of uncertainty where the future was concerned.

Edward and I had already agreed to rent an apartment near campus, in an area mainly populated by the professors. Based on the descriptions and the pictures we'd viewed online, I knew what to expect. It was a large, open loft layout. The only separate area was the bathroom, but for the most part, the kitchen, living room, and bedroom would basically be one huge common space. Apparently there were a lot of professors who lived in the same apartment building, so it was my hope that Edward would be able to meet some of his fellow faculty and perhaps even form some friendships.

I hadn't admitted this to him, but I was beginning to wonder where his friends were. As far as I knew, I'd only heard him take a personal call a handful of times, and several of those calls had been from his mother.

This reminded me of Elizabeth's behavior at the brunch. I shuddered as I fervently hoped that she wouldn't show up to help us pack up the moving truck today. Though, truth be told, she didn't seem like the type of woman who would be willing to haul boxes, so I knew I was probably safe from another awkward encounter.

I taped the last box of books shut and sat back on my heels as I looked around my bare bedroom. I couldn't really describe how I felt in this moment. I felt excited, apprehensive, and depressed. I was leaving my childhood behind, and the only house I'd ever known. My new apartment would just house Edward and me. I wouldn't be able to walk to my father's old easy chair and sit in it when I wanted to feel close to him. I couldn't stand at the window over the kitchen sink and stare out into the backyard like my mother used to do when I was a child playing outside under her watchful gaze. I wouldn't know the quirks and qualities of the new place the way I knew this house. It was like an old friend in more ways than one.

When I walked up the squeaky stairs, the sound wrapped around me like a security blanket. When the birds ate at the bird feeder my father and I had made in his tool shed the summer when I was 10, I knew his spirit was with me.

All of that would stay here, but I would be gone. I felt like a deserter in a way. After my parents died and I imagined going off to college, I hadn't imagined that I would still feel like I was leaving them behind, but I did. I felt like I was saying goodbye to them, even though they'd been dead for years.

I stared down at the faded floral carpet beneath me and felt the tears slip down my cheeks. I wanted so much to be happy right now, to look forward to starting my new life at a new school with my new husband, but all I could think about was how small and scared I felt to leave behind everything I'd ever known.

I heard someone come into my room and looked up to see Edward looking down at me with concern. "Are you okay?" he asked.

I quickly wiped the tears away and squared my shoulders. "Yeah," I lied, "I'm just gonna miss this place, y'know?"

He nodded and reached down to pick up the last box. "I know what you mean. When I left for school, I was totally unprepared for how much I missed home. I thought I'd just be so happy to be out on my own that I wouldn't think twice about my parents or my old room, but I did. I got pretty homesick every once in a while."

His words helped me relax a little bit, but I wasn't sure that I could explain how I was feeling to him without sounding like an emotional freak. I stood up and brushed off my knees. "Are we almost done?" I asked.

He nodded and turned to take the box downstairs. "My parents just showed up. I'm going to apologize in advance, because I think my mom is already three sheets to the wind. I don't know what's gotten into her, but she's never been like this before."

I shook my head and followed him down the stairs. "It's okay, Edward. She's probably just going through a really hard time. Cut her some slack. Hopefully she'll work things out."

"I hope so," he snorted. "I'm worried about my dad though. He's always been the type to lock things inside, so it's hard to gauge how he's doing."

_Not unlike someone else I know_, I replied silently. Aloud, I said, "Well, just be there for them. You never know, maybe they'll reconcile."

He shook his head. "I'll be glad if they don't, honestly. It's bizarre to even say that, I know, but still...I can see now that they haven't been happy together for quite a while now. I think it'll be good for them to split up and try to find happiness apart."

We reached the front door and I followed him out onto the porch. Carlisle was talking to Esme by the back of the rental truck, and Elizabeth was loitering near the trunk of a black Mercedes. She looked grumpy and aloof at the same time, but her physical appearance was just as elegant and tidy as the last time I'd seen her.

When Carlisle turned and spotted us, he walked over to take the box from Edward. "Hey, son," he said with a smile I'd seen on Edward's face many times. He took the box and pushed it into the back of the moving truck. Edward thanked him and went over to pull his mom into a hug. She was stiff and awkward for a moment before she relaxed enough to hug him back.

Watching Edward trying to comfort his parents made my heart ache. I didn't know how to help him, though.

Esme walked over to stand next to me. She wasn't on crutches anymore, so I didn't feel quite so bad about leaving. We regarded the Cullens in silence until she whispered, "I've never seen a married couple more mismatched than those two."

"What do you mean?" I asked, surprised.

"Just look at them. She's gorgeous, but she's also frigid. I'd be willing to bet she hasn't had sex with him since Edward was born," she whispered.

"Aunt Esme!" I protested.

She rolled her eyes. "C'mon, Bella, it's not _that _shocking. But that man, Carlisle, is all repressed sexuality and it's killing him. I wouldn't be surprised if he started screwing around on her. Not that I condone adultery, mind you, but she probably made him feel like a pig for wanting to do the nasty. Poor guy will probably explode one day and bone the first woman in sight," she said conversationally.

My jaw dropped and my eyes went wide. She laughed and shook her head. "I'm not dead, Bella. I know a sexy man when I see one, and that one is like a volcano just waiting to go off."

I felt a little queasy at that. The last thing I wanted to think about was my new _father-in-law _"going off" on some random woman. _Gross. _

Eventually, the last items were loaded into the truck and we hitched Edward's Volvo to the back. He said goodbye to his parents as I said goodbye to Esme. Esme and I both cried, but she told me she'd come visit once we were settled in and I felt a little better.

Carlisle gave me a warm hug and told me to look after Edward, but Elizabeth merely waved from her spot by the car. She looked like she couldn't wait to get out of here, and I didn't really blame her.

With nothing left to do, we climbed into the cab of the truck and drove off.

There was a moment of awkwardness and I knew we both felt it. Here we were, two people who were married, driving off toward a new life together. In that moment, I was blindsided by the feeling that I could never possibly know someone well enough to promise to stay with them for my entire life.

"So," he said.

"So," I echoed.

"I figure we'll stop in Montana tonight," he informed me.

"Cool," I said.

We lapsed back into silence as I stared out the window. This was weird.

"You okay over there?" he asked finally.

I looked over at him and forced an awkward smile. "Yeah, I'm just a little overwhelmed. Moving is a big deal."

He nodded. "I know, but we'll have each other. Don't worry, once we get settled in and you start classes, you'll make friends in no time."

Thinking about making new friends made me long for my best friends. Alice and Rosalie were already down in San Francisco, settled and happy with their boyfriends and their schools. We talked every week, but it was nothing like it had been before.

"What about you?" I asked impulsively.

"What do you mean?" he asked, looking perplexed.

"What about your friends?" I asked.

The perplexed look was replaced with one of careful calm. "I suppose I'll make some new friends, too."

I huffed and looked out the window again. "Why haven't I met any of _your _friends?"

I hadn't meant to sound so bitchy, but I couldn't take it back now.

His mouth opened but nothing came out. Finally, he cleared his throat and I waited to hear what he'd say. "I don't really have that many friends, actually. The ones I do have live in other states or countries."

I was surprised. "You mean you don't have any friends here?"

He shook his head. "No. I keep in touch with the guys I met in college, but that's about it. I just don't really have the time to go out and make new friends," he said dismissively.

This bothered me. I couldn't imagine not having any friends to go out and do things with. In the weeks since Rosalie and Alice had been gone, I'd gone crazy wishing I could go do something with them.

Edward was so quiet and reserved, but I wouldn't have considered him shy. He kept to himself most of the time, but he was also confident and assertive when he needed to be, so I just couldn't see why he wouldn't have more friends. It made me kind of sad for him, actually.

We drove for a few hours with the radio keeping us company before we stopped to eat. I offered to drive, but Edward said I could drive the next day. I shrugged and ate, not really all that eager to drive anyway.

The road stretched out in front of us, and the hours felt like an eternity. We ran out of things to talk about after about six hours. I fell asleep for a time, and when I woke, the sky was getting darker. "How far are we?" I asked.

He looked tired but alert. "We just passed through Idaho. We'll stop in about an hour and get a room for the night."

I sat back against the seat and turned to stare at him. "Edward?"

"Yeah?"

I thought about what I wanted to say. "Do you think we're crazy?"

He looked at me quickly before returning his eyes to the road. "Why?"

I shrugged. "Because...because I'm only 18 and you're...not...and because we're married and we're moving to the other side of the country and..."

He smiled, but it was a bit sad around the edges as if he knew that he'd have to answer this kind of question often. "So what if we are? Who says we have to be sane? Why can't we just be who we are, do what makes us happy, and let everyone just worry about their own problems?"

That shut me up. "I guess you're right," I conceded eventually, though I didn't feel quite as philosophical about all of this as he seemed to.

I watched the dark peaks pass in the night. The sky was clear enough to see the stars. I was reminded of car trips I used to take with my parents; the car was always so safe and warm, and I couldn't resist falling asleep inside that feeling of security and love.

I came awake suddenly when the truck engine turned off. Edward smiled at me and leaned over to kiss my forehead. "Let me just go check in, and I'll come back with the key, okay?"

I nodded and smiled at him sleepily. He grinned back and hopped out of the truck to walk into the main office. He looked a bit rumpled and tired, but he still looked damn fine after driving ten hours on the road.

He was back within a couple of minutes and we drove around the back of the tidy little motel to park in front of our room for the night. He grabbed our overnight bags and we walked hand in hand to the door. I looked around the area and appreciated the pretty little flowerbeds that were well tended outside each room. The room itself was also very clean, if a bit shabby. The bedspread had a chintz pattern and the television had that faux wood grain on the sides. A painting of a deer grazing in a meadow hung over the bed and a Bible was on the nightstand.

Edward dropped our bags by the end of the bed and I bent down to dig out my toiletries. His hands landed on my hips and he stepped up behind me, pressing a very impressive erection into my backside. "Are you going to take a shower?" he asked huskily.

I stood up and turned around to face him. "I was thinking about it. Why?"

His smile was dark and devastating. "Good. Now you can't get mad at me for getting you all dirty," he said before he toppled us both down onto the bed.

Sometime later, we were a tangle of sweaty limbs rapidly cooling now that we weren't moving anymore. I rolled over and groaned as my hips protested.

"You okay?" he panted.

"Yeah," I replied. We were quiet for a minute as we came down from the high. Eventually, I got up and grabbed my things to take a shower. I felt so much better than I had this morning. I smiled and looked back at Edward from the bathroom doorway. "Hey, Edward?"

His eyes were closed and he looked completely relaxed, but he peeked at me from one eye. "Yeah?"

"Thanks for getting me all dirty," I said somewhat sarcastically, but the effect was ruined by my sappy smile.

He chuckled and scratched his flat belly. "It was my pleasure."

The next morning, we awoke bright and early to start another day of driving. Edward seemed tense, but when I asked him about it, he mumbled something about mountain passes or whatever so I turned my attention back to my window. The radio station was on NPR and it was starting to get fuzzy. I endured the grating sound of static as long as I could before I reached over and pushed a tape into the tape player.

"Honestly, who even has tape players anymore?" I grumbled.

Edward laughed and raised an eyebrow at me. "Hey, I'll have you know that my neon yellow Walkman was totally _rad_, okay?"

I looked over at him, aghast. "Neon yellow Walkman? _Rad_? Who are you and what did you do with my tall, dark, and mysterious husband?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

Edward froze for a minute and looked over at me with surprise.

"What?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Nothing. It's just, I think that's the first time..." he trailed off before he paused for a beat and went on, "that someone's made fun of my youth." He had an uncomfortable smile on his face and he forced a laugh.

I waited for him to explain his awkward joke, but he kept his eyes on the road. I shifted uncomfortably and he saw the movement from the corner of his eye. "Do we need to stop for a bit?" he asked.

"Yeah, that might be good," I said. I could pretend nothing was wrong if that's how he wanted to play it. "My butt's going numb on this seat." It was a lie, but a decent enough excuse for Edward to take the next exit and stop the truck at a rest stop.

We climbed out and I ran off toward the bathroom in a silly attempt to escape his sudden stiffness. I didn't know what was wrong, or if I was the one to cause it, but I just needed a minute to gather myself back together before we got back in the truck.

When I returned from the bathroom, I found Edward milling around a patch of grass not far from the bathrooms. He had his hands in his pockets and his head was down as he pushed at a pine cone with his foot. I walked up to him and waited for him to see me.

"Ready to go?" he asked, looking completely nonchalant.

I nodded and we headed back to the truck. Once we were back on the highway, I half-turned so that I could lean back against my door facing him. "Wanna play twenty questions?" I asked.

He smirked. "Sure. You want to start?"

"Okay. What was your favorite movie when you were a kid?" I asked. Hopefully the playful question would ease some of the tension vibrating beneath the surface between us.

Sure enough, he grinned and got a far off look in his eye. "_Pretty Woman_."

I gaped at him. "Seriously? _Pretty Woman_. That's your final answer?"

He laughed. "Hey, I was a boy. Julia Roberts was hot and she was a _hooker_, Bella. Surely you can see the appeal. I think I wore out the VHS within a few months."

His smile was relaxed and open now, and I felt myself relax in response. "Okay then. Your turn."

He thought for a moment before he asked, "Well, what was _your _favorite movie when you were a kid?"

I scoffed. "Cop out! But okay, my favorite movie...probably either the _Star Wars _trilogyor _Dirty Dancing_."

Edward's eyebrows shot up. "_Seriously?_" he mimicked.

"Yup. _Star Wars _was kind of a thing with my dad and I had together. He took me to see them in the theater when the re-released them. We were both sorely disappointed in the newer ones."

"And what about _Dirty Dancing_?" he prodded.

I smiled. "My mom and I used to watch it on TV whenever it was on. She knew the dialogue by heart. I think she had a thing for Patrick Swayze. I didn't really see the draw, but the dancing was cool."

Edward smiled and I found myself smiling too. Thinking about my parents in this context made the fond memories less painful. I shook myself from my reverie and said, "Okay, it's my turn. What was your nickname growing up?"

His brow furrowed and I thought he was trying to remember it, but he said, "I didn't have one."

I scoffed. "Everyone's got a nickname when they're a kid. It's the law of puberty or something."

He shrugged. "I guess I escaped that one," he replied.

I sighed and looked out the window. "Your turn," I reminded him after a moment.

"Okay. What's the craziest thing you've ever done with your friends?" he asked.

I considered this for a moment before I decided to be bold and just go for it. "The craziest thing? Probably chasing after you," I replied bravely.

His neck snapped around and I saw his mouth gape open a little. "_What?_"

I fidgeted for a moment. I was embarrassed now that I'd admitted it. "Um, well, they found out I had a thing for you and they helped me." I rolled my eyes in memory of Alice messing with my school uniform. "It was a total bust."

"Was it?" he asked with a hint of irony in his voice.

I turned to make eye contact with him. "Well, I mean, _obviously _I ended up with you, but the stupid stuff Alice and Rose convinced me to do didn't help at all. That's all I meant."

He appeared to consider this. "Are you talking about how your uniforms 'magically' shrank?"

I blushed. "Among other things," I mumbled awkwardly.

He smirked and I could see the bolt of lust across his face. "What about the underwear?" he asked. His voice was getting dark now, and I shivered in response.

"Umm...yeah. But I didn't mean to flash you that time. It just happened. I was totally embarrassed," I insisted.

His mouth kicked up in a sexy smirk. He steered the truck to the shoulder of the road and put it in park. We were on an isolated stretch of highway that wound through hills of dry golden grass. Nobody else was around. The only sound was the wind blowing through and over the hills. He turned to look at me with those dark eyes. The last time he'd had this particular look, I was bent over his desk with a paddle against my backside. I squirmed in the seat, trying to ignore the wetness gathering between my thighs.

"Come over here." It wasn't a request so much as it was a command, and my body instantly responded. I unbuckled my seatbelt and slid over the bench seat until I was right next to him. He slung his arm across the back of the seat and looked down at me. "I want you to take off your jeans and lie face down across my lap."

His voice was dark with promise now. I shivered again and nodded as I reached down to unbutton my pants. My hands trembled slightly as I reached up to push the denim down over my legs. My skin felt highly sensitized and I could feel the energy crackling across my skin as he watched me shift to lie across his lap exactly as he requested. The steering wheel wasn't on my back, but it was close enough to limit the room I had to maneuver. I felt Edward's erection pressed against my side as I waited to see what he would do now.

He was silent until I stopped moving completely. "Good girl," he murmured. I gasped at the feel of his hot hand running up under my shirt, across my spine, and down toward the swell of my backside. He kneaded my ass with his strong hand and I bit back a moan. "Good girl," he said again as he pushed my underwear down just enough to expose my ass. "But you weren't always a good girl, now were you?"

I decided to assume his question was rhetorical and waited in silence. He sighed and it was dark and sexual as his hand brushed against my naked skin. I wanted to squirm, or moan, or _anything_, but this was too good to break the spell.

"No, you weren't. You were a bad girl. You set out to seduce someone with your body. You played games too grown up for a little girl like you. _You played with fire, and now you're going to get burned_," he said as his hand came down to slap against my ass.

I flinched in surprise. It stung, but it didn't hurt. His hand came down again and again. Between every other smack, his hand would clench and his fingertips would dig in between my legs. I moaned quietly every time. His fingers were _so close _and yet not close enough. He was teasing me and doing a damn good job of it.

"You wanted to be a dirty little girl for me, didn't you? And now you're my dirty little girl every single night. Was it everything you wanted, the feel of my cock fucking you until you come?"

I couldn't hold back the sounds I was making now. His hand was still punishing me and I could feel my pussy clench with every word. I was so wet that I knew I'd need to change my underwear after this.

"I don't think naughty little girls should get rewarded for bad behavior, do you?" he asked. His voice was deep and gravelly now, and it made me shudder in want and desire.

He spanked me again and his hand came down harder than before. I could feel the skin on my ass prickling and turning hot from the red marks that were undoubtedly forming under his hand.

He stopped abruptly and I felt three of his fingers push into the crease between my thighs so that he could brush up against my pussy. I jerked and moaned, begging him without words to relieve the turbulent lust bubbling under my skin.

Surprisingly, he pulled his fingers back and pulled my underwear back up over my red behind. "Maybe if you're a good girl for the rest of the day, I'll let you come on my cock tonight. Dirty little girls who play games shouldn't always get what they want," he said as he lightly pushed against my shoulders until I sat back on my heels and stared at him.

I looked up at him and it was on the tip of my tongue to beg him for the release I needed so badly, but he stared back at me with those dark golden eyes and waited to see if I would speak.

Eventually, he said, "Go put your seatbelt on. We've still got six hours of driving to do before we can stop for the night."

When I reached down to pick up my jeans, he tsked. "You don't get to put those back on just yet," he said with a smile that was dangerously sensual.

I nodded mutely and clambered gracelessly back to my side of the truck. Once I was belted in, he put the truck back in drive and pulled back onto the highway.


End file.
